TOSKA RETSEPTOR
by DamistaH
Summary: La pérdida de su hermano, la inconformidad de su madre, la indiferencia de su padre, un venezolano atraviesa un transición dolorosa de su vida desde que su hermano menor falleciera en un accidente; comienza a descubrir secretos, vienen a el atormentandolo, sin embargo nada viene de Vadim, ese misterioso ser que se ha obsesionado de él y su don. Demonrusia/Latinos/M/Terror/
1. El fin

Hola. Espero que esten muy bien. Algunos ya conocerán a estos personajes, Vadim y Julian, junto con otros mas. La Historia de Demonios, Criollos y otros cuentos ha mostrado una faceta...dulce, de esta pareja. Russvene. He decidido hacer algo diferente con estos dos, muy diferente de hecho. Espero les guste.

 _Julian Andres Jimenez Palacio_ \- APH Venezuela, es mi personaje y por supuesto que Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

 _Toska: Ruso_ – Vladmir Nabokov lo describe mejor que nadie: "Ninguna palabra del inglés traduce todas las facetas de toska. En su sentido más profundo y doloroso, es una sensación de gran angustia espiritual, a menudo sin una causa específica. En el aspecto menos mórbido es un dolor sordo del alma, un anhelo sin nada que nada haya que anhelar, una añoranza enferma, una vaga inquietud, agonía mental, ansias. En algunos casos podría ser el deseo por algo o por alguien en particular, la nostalgia, una pena de amor. En su nivel más bajo, se reduce al hastío, al aburrimiento."

* * *

 **TOSKA RETSEPTOR**

 **Acto I.**

" **La muerte puede consistir en ir perdiendo la costumbre de vivir."**

César González-Ruano (1903-1965) Escritor, periodista y poeta español.

Los fragmentos impactaron el piso de granito y se dividieron en muchos más fragmentos. A pesar de lo peligroso que era estar tan cerca de ése espacio, Julián golpeó otra vez el vidrio que, precariamente, se mantenía, con la silla de metal plegable. Un estruendo se corrió por el ambiente y todas las luces se encendieron casi de inmediato.

Varios cortes surcaban sus brazos, la sangre corría por su piel y caía al piso junto a los cristales; un pijama blanco algo gastada y manchada del líquido rojo, su cabello estaba despeinado y unas zapatillas blancas ya manchadas de sangre. Caminó por el rio de cristales hasta la ventaba ahora abierta.

— ¡Julián! ¡Julián! ¡No lo hagas! – escuchó gritar a Alfred. Soren estaba detrás de él y ambos bajaban las escaleras al vestíbulo, donde él había llegado.

Conocía lo que harían, lo atraparían, Alfred le clavaria una de esa jeringas con algún tipo de tranquilizante y luego pasaría unos cuantos días con una camisa de fuerza en una celda acolchada, en la soledad y el silencio. La simple idea le heló la sangre, y lo animó, más allá del dolor de sus heridas o el frio de la oscura noche en el jardín del hospital, al atravesar la ventana y cortarse los dedos de las manos con los trozos de cristal que habían quedado en el alfeizar.

Escuchó los gritos y las demandas de los que atrás de él se acercaban, y cuando hubo salido del interior de aquel maldito hospital, el aire frio y húmedo le golpeo el rostro.

Vio el cielo oscuro y lleno de pequeños puntitos luminosos, y recordó los meses que no lo veía de tal forma tan hermosa.

Escuchó los pasos acercarse a la ventana donde estaba, vio a los auxiliares, Soren y Berwald. Se alejó de la ventana y corrió por el césped ahora oscuro y húmedo hacia el estacionamiento y el alambrado que conducía al bosque del que le habló Luciano.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse y supo que ya habían salido en su pesquisa. El miedo corría casi tan rápido como la sangre en su cuerpo. Casi tan apremiante como el latido de su corazón. Se volvió y vio a los dos hermanos correr hacia él, algunas enfermeras estaban en la entrada del hospital.

Julián se escabulló entre algunos automóviles que se aparcaban siempre en ése estacionamiento. Ocultó su cuerpo entre las cajas de metal y en su angustiosa situación meditó el mejor lugar de saltar la cerca. No esperaba llegar tan lejos, la verdad al ver la puerta abierta no creyó verdaderamente ni llegar al vestíbulo.

El ser se asomó por abajo del auto y Julián se estremeció en su lugar, sus dedos ardían por la tierra en sus heridas y la sangre se acumulaba en éstas.

— Yo correría ahora. Soren está a dos autos de ti y…

No completó la oración cuando vio al latino correr por el césped y la tierra hacia el alambrado.

A pesar de todo era rápido, los hermanos tardaron unos segundos en darse cuenta que Julián ya no estaba en el aparcamiento y no fue porque ellos lo hubieran visto. Alfred había observado cómo se alejaba hacia los árboles que habían crecido en el borde del alambrado.

Iván se aproximó al estadounidense.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Julián salió de su cuarto.

— ¿Cómo?

— Me encantaría saber cómo. – admitió Jones exasperado.

— Natasha, asegura las puertas. Tranquilicen a los pacientes. – le pidió Iván a su hermana que de inmediato entró al hospital y reunió a algunos auxiliares.

Éste tipo de situaciones alteraba a los pacientes.

Los dos doctores atravesaron el césped detrás de los hermanos auxiliares. Aunque había focos en las esquinas del patio las sombras siempre buscarían la manera de perturbar el avanzar de sus pasos.

Cuando llegó al primer árbol de aquella esquina volvió y no vio nada realmente, solo se adentró y encontró el piso seco y sin césped alguno. Árboles se alzaban sin ningún tipo de patrón y los arbustos y maleza nacían abrazando los tallos de que allí crecía hasta consumirlos por completo.

Los sonidos de la noche se hicieron notar, los grillos, los pájaros nocturnos, los insectos. Sacudió las manos ya que algunos zancudos se pegaban a sus brazos; el olor a sangre.

Lo estaban siguiendo y él sólo pensó en correr, correr y correr a donde pudiera salir de ése lugar, de ése maldito lugar que lo arrastraba a la locura.

¿Pero… lo que estaba haciendo no era una locura?

Se adentró más en la oscuridad y en las sombras que el foco les arrancaba a los árboles hacia el suelo de tierra, y la maleza que se pegaba a su pijama sucia.

Tenía que seguir su camino; derecho hacia el otro extremo del patio, donde se suponía había un alambrado que daba salida a la carretera. Luego de pasar el bosque, _El Amazonas_ como decía Luciano, quería irse, escapar, no regresar, No podía regresar a su hogar o a ningún otro… eso era lo que debía de hacer y el sabía por qué. No podía correr… eso provocaría mucho ruido

La oscuridad es cautelosa y astuta siempre, él debía mezclarse con ella por aterrador que le pareciera. Avanzó escondiéndose en la sombra de los árboles y pisó cuidadosamente la tierra para no provocar ningún ruido.

— ¡Julián! Ésta no es la manera de hacer las cosas…— escuchó a Soren gritar; el sonido era tenue, haciendo saber que estaba lejos.

¿Qué otra manera había de hacer las cosas?.

Levantó la mirada hacia las ramas de los árboles y la brisa los hacia inclinarse un poco como si estos señalaran un camino.

— Mira, _Girasol,_ tienes que seguir unos metros más.— le aconsejó aquel ser que se apoyaba de un árbol que se encorvada hacia la derecha, hacia la oscuridad.

— ¡Julián! Julián…

El latino vio al demonio y éste desapareció antes sus ojos cuando dos fuertes manos le tomaron de la muñeca frotando una de sus heridas.

—Te tengo.

Julián se retorció, Soren lo tenía de la muñeca. En su intento de moverla, una fuerte punzada en el brazo le quemó la piel, no una vez, sino cada vez que zarandeaba el brazo para soltarse del agarre.

— ¡Está bien, Julián! ¡Todo va a estar bien!

— No... . ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame ahora, coño!

El dolor le subió a la cabeza y se sintió mareado de pronto. Con su otra mano, golpeó a Soren repetidas veces, alcanzó a golpearle los hombros y el pecho con fuerza, pero al nórdico parecía no afectarle. Cuando de repente lo soltó y se vio empujado hacia dos árboles que yacían cercano, el cuerpo de Soren rebotó antes de quedar inmóvil en el piso. Emitió una maldición en danés.

Julián se abrazó su propio brazo como si estuviera amenazado de perderlo en ese instante. Buscó el responsable de la misteriosa fuerza pero él sabía que había sucedido.

Retrocedió algunos pasos con cautela y vio el cuerpo de Soren tendido en la tierra, su uniforme blanco manchado de sangre y barro; Julián supo que esa sangre era suya. También supo que Soren seguía vivo. Lo podía ver respirar, como su pecho se elevaba y baja suavemente.

— ¡Julián!

Aquella voz lo hizo reaccionar, lo hizo pegar un brinco con su brazo abrazado y ensangrentado. Volvió a todos lados y sin saber de dónde venía tal llamado, echó a correr a la oscuridad del camino.

— ¡Julián!

Volvió a escuchar y esto sólo lo enardeció. Aceleró su carrera. Pasaba por los árboles y la maleza; el cansancio era distante y la necesidad de moverse, de huir le era apremiante.

No quería escuchar su nombre, no quería volver a esas cuatro paredes, nada de pasillos, medicinas, terapias, ataques de pánico, porque no estaba loco, no estaba enfermo, de ninguna manera y mientras más intentaba demostrarlo más se alejaba la posibilidad de convencerlos.

 _Quería dejar de sentir y de saber_

Llegó al pie del alambrado. Una cerca de alambre entrecruzado debajo de éste alguien había comenzado a cavar, era claro que no era el primero en intentar escapar, alguien lo suficientemente cuerdo o loco había tenido la misma idea.

La hendidura apenas y tenía unos centímetros y Julián no podría pasar por allí jamás. Se agachó y movió la tierra con sus dedos; sus dedos se enterraban en la tierra blanda y cavaban tan desesperadamente. Más allá del alambrado un bosque espeso y oscuro que conducía a la carretera

— _Dzulian._

Todo su cuerpo tembló. Sus dedos se retorcieron en la tierra con fuerza casí animal, sus dientes comenzaron a tiritar, aún seguía siendo demasiado pequeño para que su cuerpo pasara, terminaría con los alambre clavados en la espalda si no tenía cuidado.

Dio una mirada fugaz a su alrededor sin detener su desesperada faena y no vio a nadie cerca. Sus dedos golpearon una roca y supo enseguida porque aquel que había intentado escaparse por este método desistió; era cemento. Había una lámina de cemento bajo del alambrado.

Se removió en ése lugar y miró hacia la cima del alambre: púas. Púas cubiertas de maleza, de vegetación, hierba y hojas.

Se levantó y escaló el alambre.

— ¡ _Dzulian, Dzulian_ no lo hagas! – Iván le agarro de la ropa y Julián comenzó a gritar.

Gritó tan fuerte que el sonido llego a la entrada del hospital, alarmando a las enfermeras y a algunos pacientes que volvían a sus habitaciones. Como si el toque del doctor quemara de una manera inimaginable.

— ¡Suéltame, Suéltame!

— No, _Dzulian_ , no subas, vas a lastimarte.

Pero aunque Julián quisiera –y quería— subir aquella muralla de alambres, lastimarse las manos al intentar pasar por el alambrado de púas y cruzar, la fuerza de Iván era superior, le tomaba de la cintura con fuerza y no podía moverse de allí. Tampoco podía golpearlo al estar de espaldas.

Sólo podía gritar y retorcerse. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba llorando muy fuerte. Iván lo había agarrado y eso sólo podía significar que todo había terminado; tendría que volver.

— _Dzulian._ Todo va a estar bien... – le dijo el doctor y Julián no le creyó.

— ¡Me quiero ir! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me quiero ir! ¡Tú no entiendes nada!

Sus gritos llamaron la atención de Berwald y Alfred que rápidamente se acercaron al alambrado.

No necesitaron preguntar para saber lo que Julián había intentado hacer, y Julián no necesito ver a Alfred para saber que tenía una jeringa con un relajante muscular dirigido a él.

— ¡Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame, no, no, no, NO! – chilló el latino tensando su cuerpo bajo el agarre de Iván. Le extienden el brazo herido y Alfred acerca la punta de metal. En un pinchazo todo ha terminado.

* * *

 **Acto II.**

" **La mente se estira por una nueva idea o sensación, y nunca se contrae de nuevo a sus antiguas dimensiones."**

Oliver Wendell Holmes (1809-1894) Poeta y médico estadounidense.

Se había desmayado por tercera vez y ésta vez sí se hizo daño, tanto que cuando despertó no estaba en su cama si no en una sala con cortinas blancas a su alrededor; tenía un suero colgando al lado de la cama y al seguir el canal verificó que sí, efectivamente era él a quien le habían introducido ese líquido por sus venas.

Sus ojos entornaron, fueron hacia el bombillo blanco que estaba más allá de las cortinas en el techo. Las sábanas se rodaron. Vio a una enfermera alta, de cabello negro amarrado con dos trenzas y un uniforme blanco impecable.

— ¡Buenos días! – le saludo sonriente. — ¿Cómo te sientes, Julián?

Julián no respondió.

— ¿Cansado? Le diré al doctor que has despertado. – le dijo y luego de revisar algunas cosas en el suero y la máquina, escribió algo en una tablita de madera que reposaba en la mesa de noche cerca de la camilla. —Trata de tomar fuerza. El doctor vendrá a hablar contigo.

Julián intentó recordar lo que había pasado pero nada venía a su mente. Era como un profundo hoyo de recuerdos que al saltar solo dejaban una estela confusa en su memoria, se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza y la encontró vendada. Ah, eso podría explicar por qué no recordaba nada. También podría explicar por qué estaba en un hospital.

A los pocos minutos de irse la enfermera, se dio cuenta que tenía mucha sed.

Se quedó en la espera del doctor, tal vez eso ayudaría a aclarar un poco todo aquel mar de dudas en su mente.

La cortina blanca se rodó y Julián rodo los ojos caribes hacía en doctor. Era moreno y de cabello castaño con luminosos ojos verdes.

— Buenos días Julián. – le dijo y por un acento particular descubrió que era español. — Soy el doctor Fernández. ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Tengo sed.

— ¡Oh, ya, ya! – el doctor arqueó ambos cejas y se le pudo ver algo de vergüenza, desapareció de las cercanías de cama y cuando regreso volvió con un vaso de agua.

Ayudó a Julián a tomársela con cuidado y éste carraspeó con la boca seca.

— Te has desmayado. – le informó.– Le hemos informado a tu familia, los veras en breve. Dime Julián, ¿te desmayas con frecuencia?—

— No...— le respondió, y termino de tomarse el agua para volver a recostarse.

— ¿Seguro?

—Si.

Antonio guardó silencio por un momento. Tomó el vaso vacío y volvió a ver a Julián con sus fuertes ojos verdes. El español sonrió.

— Trata de descansar, Julián. Mañana alguien vendrá a verte. – le dijo, y Julián arqueo ambas cejas con algo de sorpresa.

El doctor se fue, Julián vio como cerraba la cortina y lo escuchó hablar con la misma enfermera por que ella había vuelto y le había cambiado el suero por otra cosa, le dio una pastilla y no le dijo nada más que una sonrisa.

Pasaron dos horas para cuando su familia volvió, su madre y su padre. Su madre se veía contenta de que él estuviera despierto.

—Te desmayaste en la sala. — le informó. —Te golpeaste con el piso.

Acto seguido le tomó de la mano con fuerza y no supo porque estaba llorando. Su madre era de fuertes ojos negros y cabellera de ébano igual que él, pero cuando lloraba sus ojos se volvían más pequeños y su piel se enrojecía.

Julián la vio llorar.

— Ya estoy bien mamá. — le dijo el hijo y sonrió. —No llores.

Su madre lo abrazó, porque pensó que perdería a un hijo ésa mañana en que golpeó la cabeza contra el piso. Los exámenes no arrojaron nada. No tenía ninguna enfermedad física que le diera explicación de estos desmayos.

— Es que no sabemos que tienes…— le dijo ella. –No queremos que nada te pase, mi niño, no después de lo de tu hermano.

Algo le golpeó detrás de la cabeza y recordó que algo muy grave había pasado esas últimas semanas. Bajó los ojos y los cerró por un momento buscando recomponerse

— No tengo nada, mamá.– le aseguro el joven.—Seguro es porque no he comido bien.

Y en parte no estaba mintiendo, había hecho un desorden con su alimentación estas últimas semanas en consecuencia había bajado unos cuantos kilos.

— Hemos hablado con el doctor y nos recomendó un especialista.— habló su padre.

— ¿Un especialista en qué?

— Un psicólogo.

— ¿Piensan que necesito un psicólogo? – preguntó el azabache desde su cama, el silencio de su padre fue necesario para responder sus preguntas.

— Has estado hablando con alguien luego de lo de David. –aquí no había sido una pregunta, y lo había dicho su madre.

Los ojos de Julián fueron desde su madre hasta su padre. Tragó saliva.

— No...—Julián negó, y cerró los ojos luego de un suspiró.

— Oh cariño, Lo de David no fue tu culpa.

Julián no dijo nada, pero miró a su madre con atención justo en los ojos.

— Es por tu bien.

Julián apretó los labios y sintió un ligero ardor en los ojos, luego volvió a ver a su padre.

— ¿Se irán? – preguntó con algo más de tranquilidad en su voz.

El padre de Julián miro su reloj, y asintió.

— Yo debo volver a trabajar. — dijo él, como era de esperar por su parte. Julián no hizo gesto alguno y miró a su madre; sólo rodó los ojos lentamente hacia la mujer.

— Me quedaré si quieres compañía.

Julián no dijo nada, se movió hasta quedar sentado. Asintió.

— Está bien. – dijo.

Bajó un poco los ojos hacia las sábanas de su camilla. Mañana le darían de alta según el doctor.

Hoy era mañana. Su madre se había quedado dormida en el sillón a su lado. Julián abrió los ojos al despertar y quedó con la vista en la cortina blanca que no producía ningún movimiento y desconocía para que le habían puesto cortinas a su camilla, sospechaba que la luz de la mañana atravesaba las ventanas con intensidad.

Con sus ojos abiertos no movió la cabeza al techo; vio como la cortina se movía, vio la sombra de alguien allí, de pie, era alto, familiar, sabe que es él.

Julián parpadea lenta y calmadamente, es por esa pastilla que le dieron de tomar antes de dormir; le ayuda a dormir, relaja sus músculos y sospecha que será un medicamento para toda la vida.

Ve como la cortina se desliza lentamente y observa al responsable que le sonríe cándidamente. Vadim.

Es un hombre, su rostro es enteramente liso, sin ninguna marca o lunar, níveo y con una textura suave. Su cabello es claro, liso y caía con irregularidad sobre su frente y sus mejillas; es como un polvo de plata.

Sus ojos eran lo más curioso, eran de un tono gris violáceo, muy brillantes. Julián siempre notó que cuando Vadim aparecía ante él siempre sonreía, o siempre estaba alegre.

— Girasol… — así lo llamaba, nombre por el cual Julián no responde. Nunca responde a ése nombre.

Vadim poseía un sobretodo negro, siempre era negro con detalles blancos, muy pulcro y bufanda; siempre tenía bufanda. Siempre. Cada vez que veía a alguien con bufanda recordaba a Vadim ¿Quién tenía una bufanda en pleno verano? Vadim la tenía.

— Te has hecho daño. – dijo, tiene un acento muy duro y marcado cada vez que habla, y Julián lo sabe por qué Vadim habla mucho con él desde siempre.—No es nada grave, desde luego. Un golpecito.

Deslizó sus dedos por la venda de su cabeza y lo ve con atención.

— _Dzulian_ se ha descuidado, Da.

Las manos de Vadim son siempre frías, como si viviera en un invierno perpetuo. Con delicadeza se inclinó sobre el postrado en la camilla y lo examina con atención, ve la aguja que está en su brazo y Julián mueve la cabeza hacia el techo y su mirada se queda pegada a las medallas que Vadim siempre tiene en su sobretodo.

— Ahora los padres de Dzulian quieren que vaya a un psicólogo.

Julián no responde, no puede arriesgarse a que su madre lo escuche o que alguien más lo escuche. Pasea sus ojos por el techo ya que Vadim se ha enderezado y está de pie al costado de la camilla.

Hay un profundo silencio en donde ambos se miran a los ojos fijamente. La mirada del más alto quema como hielo en la piel, Julián es el primero en cerrar los ojos; lo hace despacio y claramente puede escuchar a Vadim pedir que los abra y lo mire.

Porque a Vadim le gusta ver los ojos de Julián. Y Julián sabe esto. Pero no; ésta vez no.

Su madre despierta, la escucha moverse y abre los ojos, Vadim no está.

Cuando Julián pudo volver a casa, guardó reposo un mes en donde no asistió a la universidad y sólo presento algunas clases virtuales y los trabajos grupales los realizó de forma digital. Se le percibió un poco más silencioso, taciturno y pensativo. Comía bien y estaba ganando peso.

No fueron al psicólogo como lo había recomendado el doctor Antonio. Primeramente porque al papá de Julián: Gregorio, no le convencía que eso podía ser una eficaz solución, además su hijo se veía mejor, sin duda estaba mejorando. Sin duda superaría esto como se esperaba.

Julián miraba por la ventana de la cocina, tenía una taza de café con leche y se inclinó en las cercanías de cristal. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar tan pronto se inclinó.

Se alejó rápidamente, enderezándose.

Dio media vuelta en ése lugar para retornar a su habitación, caminó y no detuvo su paso en ningún momento cuando la taza se le cayó de las manos en su caminar y rompiéndose, alertó a su madre que estaba viendo televisión en la sala.

Cuando ella fue a su encuentro, Julián ya estaba corriendo por las escaleras hacia su habitación, cerró la puerta de un portazo que se escuchó en toda la casa. Julián se encargó de cerrar las ventanas de su habitación y correr las cortinas.

Su madre no pudo abrir la puerta por más que se lo pidiera. No había ruido. No había luz.

Solo el en la oscuridad.

* * *

 **Acto III**

" **En vez de amor, dinero o fama, dame la verdad."**

Henry David Thoreau (1817-1862) Escritor, poeta y pensador

Escuchó los susurros de sus padres con el doctor. Éste era rubio y con una voz bastante chocante para el venezolano que sólo se limitó a bajar los ojos hacia la cerámica blanca de la sala de espera.

Pronto ambos señores agradecieron a él joven psicólogo, y éste con una cándida sonrisa; que por un momento le causó cierta repulsión a Julián que no pudo ocultar en un gesto, le permitió entrar a su consultorio.

Luego de haberle hecho una especie de cuestionario muy incómodo, Julián no tenía muchas ganas de volver a entrar en ese despacho, pero la mirada de su padre no le daba otra opción.

Había tenido un ataque de pánico esa semana. Había visto algo por la ventana, pronto se encontraba encima de su escritorio como si algo estuviera inundando el piso de su habitación, algo desagradable. Se había ganado casi de inmediato una visita al psicólogo del hospital de "Santa Mónica", ése que veía todos los días al regresar a casa de la universidad.

— ¿Me dijiste que no ingieres ninguna droga? –Alfred se sentó en el escritorio justo frente a Julián que estaba en una silla bastante cómoda.

El latino asintió.

— ¿Seguro?

Volvió a asentir.

—Tus padres aseguran que esto comenzó cuando tu hermano, David, murió. –Alfred hizo una pausa en donde Julián no comento nada. —Alucinaciones, ataques de pánico, estrés... conducta paranoide..

Todo lo que escuchó lo sorprendió bastante, tanto que Julián abrió los ojos más de lo necesario.

— ¿Estas escuchando a alguien ahora?

— A usted.

—Alguien ajeno a nosotros. – le puntualizó consiente de que sus padres le informaron acerca de sus susurros.

Julián negó con la cabeza.

Vio como Alfred entornaba la mirada hacia él y sonreía. No estaba del todo convencido.

— ¿Seguro, joven?

— No estoy escuchando a nadie a parte de usted ahora. – le dijo Julián con una voz muy clara. Intentaba sonar firme aunque realmente se encontraba nervioso.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en donde Alfred miro a su reloj y luego a Julián.

— ¿Me puedes hablar de tu hermano? ¿Se llamaba David?

— Sí.

— ¿Cuántos años tenía?

— Diecinueve.

— Era joven. Querías mucho a tu hermano, ¿Verdad Julián?

— Sí.

— ¿Puedes decirme que fue lo último que recuerdas con él?

— Ah… salimos a la universidad.— le respondió el latino.— Él tenía que comenzar ése mismo año.

— ¿Esa fue la última vez que lo viste?

— Ése fue el día en que murió

— ¿Cómo?

— Arrollado…

Silencio.

— ¿Sientes que pudiste hacer algo por él?

—No…—Julián dudó y movió la cabeza a un lado –No lo sé. Me gusta pensar que sí, todo pasó muy rápido.

—¿Puedes contarme que recuerdas?

Julián no dijo nada.

— ¿Julián?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Puedes contarme?

Julián niega con la cabeza. Alfred asiente y sabe que no está listo. Sabe que el proceso será lento y que Julián por ende debe de poner de su parte.

Hablaron de la universidad y de lo que Julián estudiaba: ingeniería petrolera; y su hermano quería estudiar agronomía. La vida de Julián según contaba no era algo que debiera de sorprender, tenía amigos normales, padres normales, una madre muy nerviosa y protectora, y un padre exigente, aunque atento y severo cuando llegó a la madurez. No tenía novia actualmente, aunque había tenido algunas, nada serio en realidad, su última relación terminó meses antes del accidente y él fue quien tomo la valentía para cortar la relación.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué, qué?

— ¿Por qué terminaste con tu novia?. – pregunto Alfred

Julián se detuvo en esa pregunta, iba a responder al momento, iba a decir un simple "porque si"... pero no encontró vacío. Opto por decir algo diferente.

— Problemas.

— ¿Problemas?—Alfred miró por encima de sus anteojos cuadrados con una sonrisa.— ¿Celosa?

— No.

Julián no dio detalles. Hablar de sus relaciones con alguien que no conocía y que hasta el momento desconfiaba era razonable para él. Eso debía de ser una señal de salud mental ¿No?

Los próximos encuentros no daban frutos, porque el venezolano no presentaba cambios en sus patrones de conducta, de hecho sólo se sentía más incómodo de estar en un psicólogo.

Dos veces se reusó a salir de la casa cuando su madre lo llamaba, se quedaba en la sala, viendo por la ventana y negaba con la cabeza suavemente para subir a su habitación; abría las puertas con suavidad y examinaba como si esperara que algo saliera de éstas a asustarlo. Ha pasado varias veces que las abría y se quedaba un momento viéndolas y las cerraba. En otras entraba y buscaba lo que sea que necesitaba.

No dormía bien, pero tampoco se quejaba por no hacerlo. Sus notas bajaron, su ánimo decayó y cuando estaba con Alfred se quedaba dormido en el diván o la silla.

— No quiero ir. – Dijo una tarde a su madre. – No quiero ir, estoy bien así, quiero quedarme aquí.

—…Julián, hijo…— ella se acercó a acariciarle el rostro, pero la esquivó retrocediendo unos pasos, dos más. Bajó los ojos sintiéndose miserable por no complacer a su madre en una reconfortante caricia.

— No… no quiero ir…— decía cuando retrocedía, junto las manos a la altura del abdomen. –No… quiero quedarme.

Su hijo estaba comportándose muy extraño.

No espero que sus padres respondieran cuando subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación. A estudiar si podía porque tenía examen el lunes.

Cuando Alfred fue notificado de las ausencias, llamó a la familia y se enteró de todo el comportamiento de Julián en los meses de la consultas. No era algo psicológico que se pueda sosegar con una terapia en donde el paciente no cooperaba.

— No estoy loco. – dijo, es lo primero que susurró cuando se le dio la sugerencia.–Sólo quiero estar solo, quiero que dejes de hacerme preguntas…

— Sólo intento ayudarte.

— Yo no pedí tu ayuda, mis padres te la pidieron.

— Ellos están preocupados por ti, es porque te quieren.–argumentó el rubio. Vio como Julián jugaba con sus dedos y lo paró, tomando una de sus manos.

Él la soltó como si quemara. Cosa que sobresalto Alfred. Los dos mayores admiraron este hecho con extrañeza y confusión.

— Tus padres… se preocupan por ti Julián, eres ahora su único hijo…

El azabache fulminó a Alfred con la mirada incapaz de decir algo contrario.

— Aquí tal vez te ayuden a tratarte, relajarte y entenderte.

— Entiéndeme ahora. No quiero ir. No voy a ir, no pueden obligarme – le dijo pausadamente. — ¿Entienden?

— Julián tienes que tratarte.

— NO, NO TENGO QUE. – exclamó alzando la voz.

— Si tienes, y debes… es por tu bien, es por tu salud.

Él se levantó. Miró al doctor con los ojos bien abiertos y apretó los dientes.

—...No iré.

— Por favor hijo-…

— Por favor nada, mamá. Te complací con este psicólogo, y con casi todo en mi vida ¿Por qué coño ahora quieren hacerme esto?

Su madre negó con la cabeza y su padre intervino.

— Julián, no estás bien, te comportas diferente, esto podría agravarse si no se trata adecuadamente, no hagas sufrir a tu madre hablándole así.

— Es para ayudarte, entiende Julián.– medió Alfred. El criollo volvió verlo con los ojos bien abiertos. Conteniendo la impotencia y molestia.

Alfred se sintió un tanto incómodo. Dio un paso atrás y vio lo tenso que estaba el joven venezolano.

— ¿Ayudarme? ¿A mí? _¿Cómo piensas ayudarme si ni siquiera tu pudiste ayudar a tu hermano?—_ la sala se quedó en silencio cuando Julián escupió esas palabras y Alfred ahora quedó mudo con un nudo en la garganta, doliendo, miró a los ojos del criollo y los percibió carentes de cualquier sentimiento. — ¿Piensa que intentare suicidarme como él lo hizo?

— ¡Julián, por favor! ¿Qué estás diciendo? – su padre habló, con su voz dura, lo reprendió; pero aquel hijo sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y bajó los ojos del estadounidense que se quedó frio en su posición. — ¡Ten algo de respeto! ¿Qué te sucede?

El criollo unió las manos a la altura el abdomen, sonrió suavemente, dio dos pasos atrás y volvió a ver a los dos adultos que estaban en su costado.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya madre? ¿Así no te sentirás culpable? ¿Verdad?, eso es lo que quieres…

María, su madre tenía los ojos acuosos y la garganta seca, su hijo estaba irreconocible, nunca en su vida, Julián le había hablado de tal manera.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, muchacho?

— ¡Oh, por favor, no sean tan estúpidos! ¿Creen que no lo sé? ¡Creen que no sé qué tú me culpas porque ya no puedes tener más hijos! – exclamó y miró a su padre, aquel con quien compartía el color caribe de sus iris. —No soy pendejo! ¡¿Crees que no sé qué mamá tuvo una complicación cuando yo nací, y por eso no puede tener más hijos?!

— ¡¿De dónde sacaste esa mentira?!

— ¡NO ES MENTIRA! – el muchacho gruñó y toda la habitación se estremeció. —¡AHORA, ME CULPAS POR QUE DAVID MURIÓ! ¡AHORA, CREES QUE ESTOY LOCO, Y ESO TE DA VERGÜENZA PORQUE SIGNIFICA QUE HAS PERDIDO TODO! ¡ME QUIEREN ENVIAR A UN HOSPITAL PARA ENFERMOS! ¡TIENES UN HIJO ENFERMO! ¡QUÉ VERGÜENZA ¿VERDAD? – vociferó embravecido. — ¿QUÉ DIRÁN TUS AMIGAS? ¡MARIA TIENE UN HIJO ENFERMO Y OTRO MUERTO!

El escándalo de la habitación alertó a la seguridad de la clínica, encontraron a una mujer llorando y su esposo sosteniendola y un hijo que no paraba de gritar, y mantener a el psicólogo a raya a fuerza de improperios. Lo sostuvieron justo a tiempo, antes de que Alfred recibiera una descarga de golpes.

—¡NO CREES QUE PUEDES AYUDAR A ALGUIEN! ¡NO ERES UN HÉROE! ¡NO LO ERES! ¡NO LO ERES! –gritaba el azabache mientras era arrastrado, miraba a Alfred que estaba cerca de su escritorio atónito por tal reacción, tal descargue. — ¡SIEMPRE ERES EL PRIMERO EN ESCONDERSE! ¡NO ERES UN HÉROE, NO LO ERES… NO LO ERES… LE TEMES A LA OSCURIDAD Y A TU CULPA…

Un silencio se derramó sobre los presentes mientras que en la sala de espera, en el pasillo, un hombre de cabello ceniza parecía contemplar cómo se llevaban al enfurecido paciente del consultorio del Dr. Jones. Estaba alterado y enfurecido a la vez.

Se asomó en la consulta y observó con atención la confusión del americano y la tristeza de la pareja, debía de felicitar a Julián cuando lo viera nuevamente, por que sin duda alguna, había acertado en todo y derramado una cruel verdad que quizá lo condenaría.

Aquel ser sonrió. Siguió a Julián a donde las paredes son siempre blancas.

* * *

CHAN CHAN, Espero que les haya gustado.~

 **DamistaH.**


	2. La enfermedad

Hetalia no me pertenece. La historia sin embargo, es mia-

 **Advertencias:** ¿Estrés de los personajes?, miedos y tristezas. Se recomienda discreción.

* * *

 **TOSKA RETSEPTOR**

 **Capitulo dos.**

 **ACTO I**

" _Loco no es el que ha perdido la razón, sino el que lo ha perdido todo, todo, menos la razón."_

 **Gilbert Keith Chesterton**

(1874-1936) _**Escritor británico.**_

 _ **C**_ uando despertó sentía un dolor en el cuello y una clara desorientación de tiempo y lugar, quizás por que todo era uniformemente blanco. Un cuadro blanco y acolchado. Julián movió los ojos por el lugar pero no percibió a nadie más con él. Intento moverse, pero no lo consiguió, al contrario consiguió un dolor en los brazos.

Tenía una extraña camisa que le impedía mover los miembros a voluntad, quedando en una posición incómoda, sintió un gran temor, porque aquello era una camisa de fuerza y se estremeció. La había visto en la televisión y algunas películas, e incluso aquellos personajes estaban en una situación parecida a la que estaba viviendo en ese momento, evidentemente a Julián le tomó unos minutos darse cuenta de su posición; aún seguía aturdido.

¿Dónde estaba exactamente y dónde estaban sus padres y Alfred? Recuerda el consultorio y a sus padres, pero no puede dibujar recuerdos más allá.

Se intentó mover, pero era inútil, se frustró al poco tiempo y comenzó a rodar por el piso acolchado intentando ponerse de pie, era inútil.

La frustración se volvió en rabia. El latino se quedó con la mirada en la lámpara blanca, las paredes blancas e intentó pacientemente en relajarse totalmente. Respiro y cerró los ojos en la incómoda posición en que se encontraba.

— **Dzulian está en aprietos, Da.**

El aludido tembló, todo su cuerpo vibró, tendido en el piso. Abrió los ojos y Vadim estaba allí. Cómodamente sentado, inclinado sobre su rostro hacia el latino; lo encontró sorprendido, asustado y si no fuera porque estuviera incapacitado de moverse a voluntad, era casi seguro que Julián se alejaría hasta el último rincón de la habitación.

— **Dzulian lo hizo muy bien hoy.** – le dice, cándidamente, y al sonreír sus colmillos se asoman; son afilados, Julián no puede dejar de verlos. – **Dijo muchas verdades. Dzulian siempre hace lo correcto.**

Su pecho bajo y subió un poco más rápido cuando acerco la mano a su rostro, el joven apretó los dientes detrás de los labios, y vio con atención como se acercaba en aquel contacto que para su alivio, nunca llegó.

Lo dedos sólo pasaron por encima de su cabeza y se apoyó de la superficie acolchada.

— **Dzulian, no debe sentirse mal…—** le dijo y hubo una larga pausa.– **Ellos querían que te quedaras aquí, ellos piensan que estas mejor aquí. Ser un perturbado es una vergüenza hoy en día.**

Vadim sonríe, sin mostrar los dientes para alivio del otro, porque en ése momento estaba tan cerca de su rostro.

— **Dzulian está en un hospital, ése hospital del que te hablaron, es grande**.– comenta con su sonrisita que Julián no sabe cómo tomar, no sabe si el demonio está feliz, o sólo finge, o sólo está pensando en alguna travesura.

Como el latino no responde, seguro el demonio quiere pensar que esta triste. Sorprendido, aturdido.

— **Debe de sentirte muy solo.** – le dijo el ser con una voz suavizada, acercó los dedos a la corona de la cabeza negra, este sintió el tacto frio y como se enterraban los dedos por su cabello. — **Vadim está aquí, jamás dejara a Dzulian solo. Todos pueden abandonarte, Vadim no lo hará.**

Quería mover sus piernas y retorcerse allí mismo, quería ponerse de pie y correr, ¿A dónde?, a cualquier lado; quería alejarse. Pero no podía moverse, no podía correr, sus piernas estaban adormecidas, no podía arrastrarse, sus brazos estaba cruzados. No podía hablar, tenía demasiado miedo de hablar con él, le tenía tanto miedo...

Quería ignorarlo… quería ignorarlo; no escucharlo, no verlo.

Dormir. Eso, quería dormir…

Intentó mover la cabeza a un lado, pero Vadim la sostuvo seguramente pensando que Julián tenía espasmos nerviosos, porque no dejaba de temblar.

Los dedos continuaban paseándose por su nuca. Levantó su cabeza y la apoyó en él con suma facilidad, en lo que Julián imagino, era su regazo. Como viejos amantes.

Julián comenzó a rezar en su mente. Recordaba el Padre Nuestro y recordaba a un Dios con el cual conversaba, con quien podía hablar, aunque no respondiera.

Su Madre siempre decía que Dios sabía guardar los secretos. Su madre…

— **¿Qué haces,** _ **Girasol**_ **?** – preguntó el ser y apretó los labios, cuando volvió a ver al humano, sus ojos estaban brillando. – **¿Por qué no hablas? ¿Por qué no hablamos?... Hablemos, Da. Vadim está aquí para hablar contigo.**

Julián había cerrado los ojos. Sintió el descontento del otro y como apretó los dedos en su cráneo con algo de fuerza y tiró el cabello suavemente para que le prestara atención.

— **Abre los ojos**. – ordenó el demonio con una voz gruesa. – _ **Abre los ojos, ahora. Dzulian…**_

El latino no los abrió. Más su pensamiento se desvaneció por el miedo que le provocó aquel tono de voz, la pequeña oración perdió fuerza por que el temor no le dejaba concentrarse en absoluto, sólo podía escuchar la voz de Vadim ordenándole que lo viera.

Como Julián no obedeció, Vadim no insistió, no dijo u ordeno nada más, de hecho, guardo silencio por un momento, y sintió que Julián volvía a… hablar con él.

Aquel ser movió los dedos pálidos y fríos por el rostro del latino, una corriente le estremeció el cuerpo, abrió los ojos de par en par e intentó por todos los medios mover las piernas para arrastrarse lejos de aquel contacto, le fue inútil.

— **A Vadim, no le gusta que lo ignores.** – presionó los dedos en su cráneo, y el latino emitió un grito corto, se vio obligado a alzar un poco más la cabeza con los ojos abiertos como platos. Allí estaba Vadim… No sonreía sin embargo, su rostro estaba serio. – _ **Mírame…**_

 **ACTO II**

La puerta se abrió y lo primero que vio la enfermera fue el paciente gritando a todo pulmón. El auxiliar que entró poco después, se acercó rápidamente al paciente, éste al verlo se vio mucho más asustado por que le había tomado del torso para aparentemente calmarlo. Julián estaba en un estado de pánico, Rosaura entró a la habitación acolchada y al verla, Julián dejo de gritar, ahora sólo estaba temblando, había reconocido su posición.

Vadim se había ido.

Paseó los ojos por la habitación y se pegó más al auxiliar lleno de un temor inmenso, pronto se echó a llorar en el pecho ajeno, que ni conocía, en aquel momento no importaba.

El auxiliar se quedó inmóvil y miro a Rosaura que no parecía para nada sorprendida. Se acercó a Julián con cautela.

— **¿Señor Palacios? Señor Palacios... Escuche, escuche, señor Palacios, todo está bien ahora.**

— **¿Dónde estoy?**

— **Está en el hospital Psiquiátrico de Santa Mónica.—** Le dijo ella **.— Berwald, por favor quítale la camisa.**

El paciente se sintió aliviado cuando escucho eso. Berwald era el auxiliar en donde Julian se había apoyado para descargar su angustia, aquel pobre hombre estaba un poco descolocado, el latino pronto se sintió tremendamente avergonzado.

Cuando hubo quitado aquella camisa, sintió algo de dolor pero un dolor bueno al poder mover los brazos lejos de aquella incomoda posición.

Julián se amaso un poco el hombro derecho por que este le dolía particularmente.

— **¿Estoy en un hospital? ¿Por qué… me pusieron eso?**

— **Entró en una crisis, cuando llego aquí. Estaba muy alterado.**

Julián frunció el entrecejo, no le cree, duda de lo que escucha.

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Sus padres...—** Rosaura hizo una pausa. — **Sus padres... Se alteró porque, según parece usted no quería venir aquí.**

Julián no entendió. Pensó que la doctora estaba mintiendo o sólo no sabía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo. Le tomó un momento formular sus pregunta por qué en ese instante estaba muy confundido.

No sabía a qué se refería con "muy alterado" y mucho menos recordaba lo que había sucedido momentos antes de estar allí, de parar en una habitación como esa y con una camisa de fuerza.

— **Tengo sed** — dijo.

— **Ah, sí**. — Rosaura, asintió. — **Venga por aquí.**

Julián se pudo levantar con ayuda de Berlwad que le ofreció la mano, el latino sintió un leve vértigo del cual no se recompuso para cuando comenzaron a caminar fuera de a habitación en un amplio pasillo, totalmente iluminado por bombillos blancos, y paredes de blanco.

Detalló entonces, la indumentaria de aquel personal, totalmente blanco. Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a unas cortas escaleras donde se daba a conocer un salón grande con amplios ventanales y cortinas largas de una tela trasparente y muy fina. Era de tarde. El latino lo supo porque el cielo estaba sonrosado.

— **Tenga.**

Rosaura le entregó una pastillita blanca y un vaso con agua. Julián lo vio y luego la miro a los ojos oscuros.

— **¿Qué es?**

— **Es una pastilla para los nervios.—** le dijo y le animó a que la tomara. Julián la miró a los ojos nuevamente, tomó la pastilla; era pequeña y confiando en aquella enfermera se la llevo a la boca y luego la hizo bajar por su garganta con agua. — **Bien, —** dijo ella satisfecha, la vio sonreír y se le formaron unos hoyos en las mejillas.— **Eso te calmara. Es normal que los pacientes se alteran al estar solos en la habitación blanca... Ya sabemos de tus ataques de nervios así que se tomara una de estas pastillas diariamente mientras estés aquí**...

Julián arrugó el entrecejo.

Ella continuó.

— **La estancia aquí es muy tranquila, por lo menos en este edificio. Ahora no ve nada, todos están cenando en este momento**. —Rosaura tomó el vaso de metal en los dedos del latino. — **Las reglas son simples: respeto, no gritos, ni peleas, la hora de dormir es a las nueve, más tardar diez, la hora de levantarse es a las ocho, pero eso depende de la medicación que se le recete.**

— **¿Me recetará medicación?**

Rosaura asintió.

— **¿Por qué?**

— **Oh, por favor, no se altere, Señor Palacios. El doctor hablara con usted dentro de poco cuando se desocupe.**

Hubo una pausa.

— **Vamos a ver su habitación.**

Rosaura echó a andar y Julián no tuvo otra opción que seguirla porque aun sentía un poco de vergüenza de tener a el auxiliar cerca, éste no había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el momento que estuvo con él, y su mirada de verdad era incomoda. Era alto y su contextura no era exagerada estaba seguro que un sólo golpe de Berwald tranquilizaría a cualquiera.

Tomaron otro camino y terminaron en una hilera de puertas. Al inicio se encontraron con un especie de puerta de metal y del otro lado una enfermera estaba en un pequeño escritorio. Tocó un timbre que estaba pegado a la pared y la puerta se abrió.

Los pasillos eran igual de limpios que los anteriores, sólo que la luz era un poco más tenue. Rosaura avanzó tres puertas más y abrió una puerta en la cual Julián no logró ver bien el número. Julián se asomó; no era grande, tenía una cama individual pegada a la pared con una ventana pequeña en la parte de arriba de la pared, un lavabo y un pequeño gabetero. Se dio cuenta poco después que había un maletín de viaje al lado de la mesa de la cama, pegado a la pared

Lo reconoció, era su maleta de viaje.

— **Tus padres dejaron tus cosas aquí. —** Rosaura le informó. — **Puedes acomodarte aquí, te llamaré para que el doctor hable contigo.**

— **¿El doctor Jones?**

Rosaura niega con la cabeza. Ve que ella sale de la habitación dejándolo solo. La puerta ha quedado abierta y Julián siente una incomodidad al tenerla abierta. Mira su maleta, la recordaba, era de un color oscuro, de ruedas. No la tomó sin embargo, la dejó allí y miró la ventana que dejaba entrar la brisa fría a la pequeña habitación. Él ya sabía que estaba en un hospital, y sabía que sus padres lo habían "dejado" allí.

Vadim se lo había dicho.

Tal vez por eso, se encontró un poco más calmado, bueno, sinceramente estaba mucho más calmado que el tener las manos y los pies inmovilizados, en un salón, solo. Bueno... no solo.

Suspiró e intentó meditar en lo que le diría al doctor.

No podía estar en un lugar a la fuerza, porque él era una persona y tenía derechos ¿No?

Seguro el doctor seria comprensivo y entendería que aquello había sido una equivocación.

Él no estaba enfermo, él no alucinaba; él no tenía un caso de paranoide, porque Vadim era real. ¿Lo era? ¿Verdad?

Se levantó de la cama y recorrió la pequeña habitación con detenimiento. Abrió el grifo del lavabo y éste escupió agua. Lo cerró, y dio una cautelosa mirada por el lugar.

Pensó en que haría al salir de aquel hospital, buscaría otro tipo de ayuda, claro. Quizás buscaría un trabajo, alquilaría una habitación... haría muchos cambios, porque no pensaba volver a su casa con su familia. No quería dar explicaciones. No en ése momento, quería que todo se resolviera.

Julián creía saber cómo resolver todo.

Nadie sabía de Vadim. Ni su madre, ni su padre, A Julián le pareció raro e impropio ver a un hombre en la esquina del toldo en el cementerio en el funeral de su abuela y más inapropiado que lo estuviera viendo a él y que nadie más aparte de Julián pudiera verlo.

Parecía ser que después de ese evento, todo se hubiera vuelto más extraño para el latino. Todo paso tan rápido; fue una cadena de acontecimientos que se desenvolvió demasiado de prisa. Ahora, en ése momento, se encontraba en un hospital psiquiátrico.

No dio tantas vueltas en eso, no desempaco. Se lavó la cara y se mojó el cuello. Aquella medicina lo hacia adormecer un poco, se sentó en el colchón y sintió ganas de dormir.

No. Debía de hablar con el doctor, plantear la situación y debía por sobre todo mantenerse avispado y despierto. Si se descuidaba algo podía pasar y no sabría controlarlo.

El azabache se acostó por un momento en la cama y la encontró quizá demasiado suave. La almohada tenía un olor extraño a detergente y polvo.

 **ACTO III**

Se había auto-regañado por quedarse dormido, aunque sólo fueron unos treinta minutos. Rosaura la enfermera que había prometido llamarlo para hablar con el doctor lo zarandeó suavemente, y avisó que era momento de que hablar con el doctor.

Era un psiquiatra de eso no cabía duda. Julián se preguntó dónde estaría Alfred en aquel momento ¿Lo tendría que ver a diario?, sabía que a veces tenía que colaborar en el Hospital Santa Mónica. No había tenido ninguna noticia de él desde que llego allí.

Era de noche y encontró el salón al final de las escaleras lleno de personas, de pacientes; no los detallo bien, estaba cuidando de no perder de vista a Rosaura que estaba caminando tan rápido. Sintió algunas miradas sobre él y Berwald el auxiliar de hace unas horas los acompañó de escolta, no precisamente de Julián, eso se cuestionó el latino.

— **¿Disculpe, cómo me dijo que se llamaba?**

— **No se lo dije.** —Puntualizo Rosaura. — **Es Rosaura, mi nombre es Rosaura.**

— **Rosaura.** — Julián intentó recordarlo y tenía razón, ella jamás le había dicho su nombre.— **¿Sabe algo a cerca de mis padres? ¿Les dijo algo? ¿Algo? ¿Conoce a Dr. Jones, el psicólogo?**

Ella no parecía querer responder, de hecho, Julián podía asegurar que Rosaura lo estaba ignorando, o estaba muy metida en sus asuntos. Camino rápido y luego de subir algunas escaleras y cruzar algunos pasillos, llegaron a una área muy diferente a las otras. Las puertas eran de madera clara y tenía pegado un nombre en ella; algunas rezaban "Director", otra decía "Jefa de enfermeras", otras; "Materiales", "Jefe de Auxiliares", "Sala de reuniones"… "Habitación de descanso" .

Esas pocas fueron las que Julián pudo leer en su caminar. Rosaura se detuvo en unos banquillos e invitó a Julián a sentarse.

— **¿Es normal que la pastilla me de sueño?** —preguntó el paciente.

— **Sí, es normal, es para relajarlo.**

— **Pero ¿Por qué?, yo me siento relajado.**

— **Por qué se la tomo.**

— **No... Yo.**

— **Señor Palacios, lo encontramos gritando en la habitación Blanca.** — la mujer le cuestiono. Julián lo vio absurdo; cualquiera estaría alterado si se encontrara en aquella habitación. — **El doctor está terminando con un paciente en este momento. Pronto lo atenderá a usted.**

Julián no dijo nada y se sentó en el asiento de metal, se sentía tranquilo. Suspiró adormilado y parpadeó varias veces en su espera. Rosaura se retiraba pronto, la vio desaparecer en el pasillo hasta la escalera. Berwald no se ha ido. Eso extrañó a Julián mucho.

¿Por qué coño no se movía?

— **¿Te llamas Berwald, verdad?** — preguntó el latino, volviendo a verlo. Era muy alto, alto, con unos ojos azules intimidantes y una mirada seria, lo percibió asentir **.— ¿No eres de por aquí verdad? ¿De dónde eres?**

— **Suec'a.**

Aquello sí lo sorprendió mucho, Julián arqueó las cejas con asombro, aquel país era muy lejano. Ahora la mirada del sueco estaba en él; jamás se había sentido tan intimidado en la vida. Nadie lo culpaba.

A los pocos segundos del silencio, la puerta de la consulta se abrió.

Julián se levantó y vio que salía un muchacho aparentemente joven, mulato, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, fuertes ojos oscuros y el cabello era ondulado y cortó. Miró a Julián y sonrió aún más. El mulato movió la mano y lo saludo amigablemente, cosa que lo descolocó.

El mestizo miró a Berwald y le sonrió como si esto también fuera un saludo para él. Luego se fue muy alegre por el pasillo, por el mismo camino que recorrió la enfermera. Julián lo miró en todo el trayecto hasta desaparecer

La puerta quedo semi-abierta. Julián debía entrar. Se acercó a la puerta vio a Berwald que aún estaba inmóvil en aquel lugar y vio que el nórdico asintió como si apoyara aquella acción.

Julián entró a la habitación fresca, era grande. Con libreros, un escritorio y muebles con un diván blanco, y varios cojines y butacas donde sentarse... Alguien está sentado en el escritorio pero tiene la vista pegada hacia la madera de la mesa, sobre una carpeta más específicamente. Julián vio prudente sentarse sin hacer demasiado ruido, pensaba que en ese momento era mucho mejor parecer invisible, además que lo deseaba. Lo hizo; se sentó en un mueble individual al frente del escritorio. El hombre no se había movido a verlo.

Julián sintió la vista cansada.

Parpadeó fuertemente un momento y distrajo la vista por el lugar viendo muchos detalles de la sala. La encontró bonita, limpia y espaciosa. Por alguna razón la sintió fría, y la no pudo evitar asociarla con el color blanco y la nieve.

— **Buenas noches.** — escuchó y Julián miro al frente, el doctor no se había dignado a subir la mirada, tenía una vestimenta totalmente blanca y su cabello era rubio muy claro. Su voz le perforo los sentidos y casi entra en un trance.

— **Buenas noches, doctor.** — alcanzó a responder. Julián carraspeó.

— **Iván.**

— **¿Hum?** –Julián apenas y movió la cabeza en son de atención.

— **Me llamo Iván, puede decirme Iván.**

Iván subió el rostro. Julián lo ve con atención, afilo la mirada, se tomó un momento el detallarlo, y supo que era extranjero, quizá europeo. No, su acento era diferente, más su rostro le era extrañamente familiar, extrañamente familiar…

Sintió un gran miedo recorrerle.

Iván muy por el contrario, dibujo una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

— **¿Cómo te sientes?** — pregunto Iván. Dejó la carpeta marrón a un lado.

Julián no responde. De hecho no se mueve de la silla ni un centímetro. Algo en su cerebro está dando vueltas muy lentamente, como si muchas piezas de rompecabezas estuvieran ordenándose para procesar un pensamiento. Una alarma.

— _**¿Dzulian?**_

— **Ay no.—** Julián respira y lleva una de sus manos a los ojos.— **Dios no.**

Iván no entiende. Ve como el paciente pasa los dedos por el entrecejo y se estruja un poco los ojos; parece sorprendido. Aturdido por una razón que desconoce.

— **¿Dzulian, puedes escucharme?**

— **Sí.**

Aquello hizo arquear ambas cejas al rubio. Julián soltó un profundo suspiro, sentado en la silla sus manos sintieron un hormigueo.

— **Dzulian ¿Cómo te sientes?**

— **No, no, no, me quiero ir.** — dijo en un susurró muy bajo que Iván no entendió, por dicha razón se levantó del escritorio, casi al momento el paciente se sintió inseguro, amenazado; Iván era alto. — **No, Lo siento, lo siento ¿Está bien?... No, no debí ignorarte, no te enojes, no te enojes...**

Aquello era extraño, concluyó el doctor.

Iván se movió un poco más, desentendido y escuchó a el otro repetir todo aquello de nuevo. Julián tenía miedo. No sabía de qué, pero tendría que averiguarlo.

— **¿A quién ignoraste?**

Para Iván, Julián estaba teniendo un delirio. Se acercó sin el más mínimo miedo y Julián fue de un mueble a otro, evadiéndolo notoriamente.

— **No,** _ **Dzulian...—**_ pidió el más alto.

— **Lo siento...**

Iván no dijo nada al respecto. Miro fijamente al joven y se quedó por unos segundos inmóvil.

— **Lo siento, no lo volveré hacer, pero por favor no me hagas nada...**

Iván se quedó quieto. No se movió y Julián tampoco lo hizo, se quedó cerca del diván con son de aguarde, expectante. El doctor, era un hombre grande, parecía que todo en ese hospital era… grande. Tenía una bufanda corta. Algo delgada, Ese acento le martillo el cerebro de nuevo. Lo vio retroceder, pero Julián no se movió. Iván va hacia la puerta. Al poco tiempo Berwald entra y ve la escena.

Un Julián en un lado de la habitación, nervioso. ¿Qué paso, si él estaba muy tranquilo hace un momento?, Berwald se hizo esta pregunta en su mente, poco después escucho a Iván pedirle lo siguiente.

— **¿Jones? ¿Dónde está Alfred?... Tráelo, tráelo…** — pidió, mirando a Berwald, con sus ojos demandante, porque al parecer, aquel sueco era el único en la sala que no representaba un peligro. El único normal.

Julián no escuchaba lo que ambos se susurraban. Iván se quedó inmóvil en ese lugar y luego Berwald se acercó a él latino. El gran hombre fue a él y Julián no tuvo otro reflejo que retroceder. Ahora no sabía lo que pasaba,

Los eventos recientes se desdibujaron y se cuestionó lo que había estado haciendo. Cuando volvió a ver a Iván todo fue más claro.

¡Era Él! ¡Vadim!... ¡Estaba allí! ¡Está enojado con Julián por ignorarlo! .

— **Dzulian, debe calmarse... hablaremos cuando se sienta más relajado.**

Julián no escuchó, estaba muy ocupado alejándose del sueco que se aproximaba calmadamente. Seguramente pensaba que con alguien como Julián no tendría muchas complicaciones.

Rosaura que había ingresado a consultorio, se encontró muy sorprendida.

— **¿Qué paso?**

— **Se alteró. ¿Le diste la pastilla?**

Ella asintió energéticamente.

— **No entiendo por qué esta así, él estaba realmente muy calmado.**

Iván miro a Rosaura por unos segundos y luego fue a ayudar a Berwald que parecía hablar con Julián.

Eso fue error.

Porque casi al instante que el doctor se acercó, Julián se pegó al auxiliar como si éste fuera una protección. Se retorció, y rodeó a Berwald impidiendo que Iván pudiera tocarlo o acercársele, Berwald era una especie de barrera.

— **No dejes que me atrape, no dejes, Berwald... Berwald...—** se escondió detrás de él. Rosaura admiró la incongruente escena.

Ahora el sueco no sabía qué hacer, tenía a Julián pegado de su espalda y el doctor a pocos pasos de él, los dedos del latino le apretador el uniforme con mucha fuerza.

— **Llévalo a su habitación**.— dijo Iván y su acento apareció golpeando las palabras.

Julián se sintió horrible al escucharlo, un profundo temor anidaba su pecho y carcomía sus sentidos, lo único en su mente era protegerse de Vadim.

Él podía verlo, ahora todos podían y lo peor era que parecía humano, pero a Julián no lo engañaba, lo vio al sonreírle cuando lo saludo. Era él, estaba allí… Oh, dios ¿Por qué?

¿Estaría aun enojado con él?... Julián pensó que sí. A Vadim no le gusta que el rece, aquella acción lo ofende.

— **Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…** — decía en susurros.

Estaba aterrado.

— **¿Por qué tiene tanto miedo?**

— **Por qué está enfermo**.– puntualizo Iván a la enfermera.

Iván se quedó por un momento observando los dedos blancos que apretaban el uniforme del auxiliar nórdico. Rosaura no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena, era triste aquello, pero también muy extraño, bueno, ella había visto muchas cosas extrañas en ese establecimiento, pero tenía la esperanza, la más mínima de que aquel latino no padeciera una enfermedad tan grave.

Había leído el expediente del Doctor Jones, pero a primera impresión Julián era tan tranquilo.

Berwald por fin maniobró la forma de tomar al paciente en brazos, lo encontró ahora tieso, tenso... paralizado del miedo.

Rosaura lo acompañó al momento que salió por la habitación. Iván solo se asomó en la puerta y vio como ambos se alejaban. Aquello no lo había sorprendido tanto, confirmó desde luego que los estudios de Alfred no estaban errados, aunque se había equivocado en algunas pocas cosas, clásicas de un psicólogo.

Julián era otro paciente más, quizá su enfermedad se está manifestando en esta etapa tan traumática de su vida y sospechaba que la muerte de su hermano había podido ser el detonante de todo. Era eso, no había otra razón.

Iván volvió a meterse en su oficina y Vadim se levantó del asiento de metal con paciencia para seguir a los dos encargados de depositar a Julián en su habitación asignada.

Julián se quedó tendido en la cama, completamente inmóvil. Rosaura lo observó y los ojos caribe fueron hacia los ojos de la mujer. Respiraba fuertemente por la nariz, luego el latino miro a Berwald, volvió a Rosaura y cerró los ojos muy rápido. No los volvió a abrir más adelante. Aún escuchaban su respiración, él simplemente había decidido dejar de gritar, como si alguien le hubiera dado una orden o como si se hubiera concentrado en otra cosa.

Él se había simplemente detenido.

Cuando se retiraron y cerraron la puerta dejándolo en la oscuridad, Julián abrió los ojos una vez y los cerró.

¿Por qué ellos no podían verlo? ¿Por qué era el único que sentía miedo? ¿Por qué no lo veían?, aquello lo había aturdido. Lejos de Iván ahora medito en esa verdad. Pensó en muchas cosas. Lo había estropeado. Había arruinado su única oportunidad de explicar aquel mal entendido; ahora sí que lo creerían loco.

Pero tenía miedo, y cuando uno siente miedo no suele pensar en nada.

Aquel tal Iván lo había sorprendido, aterrado. Vadim, esto era obra de Vadim…

— **Vadim, ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Por qué?**

— **Vadim, no hace nada, Da…**

El ente se inclinó, sobre la cama, un fuerte olor a humedad llenó el cuadro de la habitación y el paciente pudo jurar que algo de ceniza cayó sobre las sabanas de la cama.

— **Dzulian hace todo…—** puntualizó.

Al fijar bien, notó como Vadim traspasaba la pared en donde estaba pegada la cama. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba atravesándola, su cabello desprendía una arena muy fina.

— **Dzulian, no está enfermo…** —susurró. — **Sólo tiene miedo, pero** _ **shhh**_ **… Es un secreto**.– llevó los dedos a sus labios, pidiendo silencio. — **Vadim no le dirá a nadie, porque Dzulian no le quiere decir a nadie...Si no dices nada todo estará bien**

Acto seguido sonrió, sonrió tan alegre y maligno que sus facciones se volvieron irreconocibles. El latino respiró fuertemente, evitó gritar. Llevó la mirada al techo y escuchó la risita de Vadim salir de su garganta, no era infantil, era gruesa corta y profunda.

Julián quiso que el efecto de la pastillita le hiciera dormir pronto.

— **¿Cómo Dzulian se curará de algo que no padece?**

* * *

 **DamistaH.**


	3. El diagnóstico

**Advertencia:** Estrés de los personajes, terror psicológico. Se recomienda discreción.

 **Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **TOSKA RETSEPTOR**

 **Capítulo tres**

El hombre más peligroso es aquel que tiene miedo.

 **Ludwig Börne** (1786—1837) **Escritor alemán.**

 **ACTO I**

Despertó un poco más calmado esa mañana, tranquilizado y con un dolor en el cuello que le impedía moverlo demasiado. Julián permanecía sentado en una de las sillas que allí había, en el vestíbulo. Frente a él había una especie de recepción donde las enfermeras entregaban diligentemente la medicación al número de pacientes que allí se disponía a pasar el tiempo.

El piso era liso y muy pulcro. De color claro, por supuesto, aquel lugar tenía una fascinación por los colores claros y algo viejos. Le habían dado esa pastillita de nuevo y ahora se sentía un poco desganado de moverse, se hubiera quedado en su habitación si no fuera porque temiera quedarse solo allí.

Sin embargo no tenía tanto desgano de pensar una y otra vez su situación actual. Era algo que se repetía continuamente.

Estando en ese lugar, por un segundo, por un segundo de su vida, creyó de verdad que estaba enfermo...

Se cuestionó a si mismo aquello.

Podía preguntarle a Alfred y le respondería que por esa razón estaba aquí. Aunque Julián no estuviera del todo de acuerdo porque...no recordaba bien que fue lo que impulso a Alfred a traerlo aquí ¿fue Alfred? o ¿sus padres?

Y...si lo estaba —Enfermo—. Eso arrastraría a Vadim a un delirio. Un producto de su mente perturbada. Una culpa oculta... ¿Un oscuro secreto?

Julián llevo los dedos a los labios en un gesto de concentración que parecía más a alguien que estaba enojado.

Alguien le tocó el entrecejo arrugado y el de inmediato se echó para atrás y su cabeza golpeo con la pared, haciendo que se encogiera un poco por el dolor y la sorpresa.

Escuchó una risa.

— ¡Hola! ¡Eres tú de nuevo! —

Era aquel mulato. Estaba sonriendo y Julián quiso atribuirlo a su penosa acción de lastimarse.

— ¿Te quedaras aquí? —Pregunto y busco sentarse — Ujum...Eres el nuevo ¿no?

El mulato lo vio con picardía. Julián no lo entendió en aquel momento, lo vio cruzar de brazos en un gesto cómico. Como si pensara el mismo en como seria si Julián se quedara allí.

— ¿Soy el único nuevo?

—Bueno, eres el único nuevo que recuerdo — Se excusó él — Te recuerdo por que le rompiste la nariz a Soren cuando llegaste.

Aquello escandalizó al venezolano, que arqueo las cejas incrédulo, eso él no lo recordaba en lo más mínimo y ahora que hablaban de eso, no recordaba como había llegado a ese lugar.

— ¡Yo no hice eso!—

—Bueno, estaba como loco cuando llegaste. Es normal que no recuerdes

El curioso mulato se echó a reír después de eso. Allí todo el mundo estaba loco...tenían, claro, su grado de locura. La risa hizo que Julián se inquietara más de lo que ya estaba. Miro al mulato con atención queriendo incitarlo a que se detuviera colocando un rostro serio.

Al parecer funciono porque el mulato termino de reír y solo estaba sonriendo.

—Soy Luciano – Le dijo como una presentación – Tu eres Julián Andrés, lo sé por qué la enfermera y Soren lo comentaron en los pasillo una vez. Los pasillos de este lugar producen mucho eco. –

Hubo un pequeño silencio, una pausa y Luciano continuo.

—Bueno…si eres tú el nuevo, te recomiendo tomarte esta estancia con calma. – Le dijo aun con su suave sonrisa en los labios—

Julián le observo con atención, lo vio a los ojos como si buscara algo en él, algo que solo el venezolano encontraba en las personas, nada paso, como era normal.

—No hagas amigos demasiado rápido – Le consejo el mulato — Aquí a gente es tranquila, pero es algo paranoica un poco reservada quizá, Bueno Lukas quizá lo es mucho.

Julián escucho aunque desconocía quien era Lukas. Miro a su alrededor una vez más, no encontró nada esclarecedor a su alrededor, pero si descubrió que por encima de todo había aun gran silencio en la habitación.

— ¿Qué tienes? – Le pregunto Luciano con una mirada analítica — ¿Viste algo? –

Julia volvió a verlo y al momento negó con la cabeza sin alterarse. La verdad no sabía a lo que se refería con "¿Viste algo?", pero vio como Luciano frunció el entrecejo y cruzo las piernas adquiriendo una postura pensativa.

— ¿Desorden alimenticio? ¿Problemas para manejar tu ira? – Pregunto otra vez el mulato con cautela — ¿Depresión?

Esta vez Julián lo observo por unos segundos, con atención y con su rostro no confundido si no pensativo.

—No. – Le respondió extrañamente tranquilo. Julián realmente desconocida su diagnóstico — No lo se

Luciano abrió los ojos con sorpresa que aparento ser fingida por que parecía contener un sonrisa. Julián no vio aquello, lo ignoró por que ahora se encontraba sumergido en su pensamiento.

—¿Quién es tu terapeuta? –

—¿Terapeuta? – Julián arrugo el rostro

—Si…tu médico.

—Alfred. – Le dijo con ambigüedad

Luciano arqueo las cejas nuevamente y asintió. Luego de eso busco las palabras próximas a decir.

—¿Así que no sabes por qué estás aquí?—

Julián apretó los labios un poco inseguro y observo a Luciano, como si el mismo intentara encontrar la razón por la cual estaba allí. Sus padres estaban de acuerdo, eso sí sabía, y también sabía que aquello era por su propio bien.

—Creo que –Julián abrió loa labios para decir – hice algo muy malo.

—¿Tienes represión? –

—¿Repre…que?

—Represión. –Luciano explico— A veces olvidamos cosas traumáticas para protegernos…

Julián ahora arqueo las cejas negras con algo de asombro. Miro a su alrededor, tratando de analizar y asimilar lo que le acababa de decir. Observo a las enfermeras subir las escaleras y una de ellas llegar al vestíbulo, y pasar a la recepción.

—Quizá. – Julián le dio la razón con algo de desgano, desdeñoso –

—Si es así, es mejor no saber lo que paso ahora –Luciano prosiguió – uno olvida por una razón.

—¿Tu porque estás aquí? –Pregunto Julián de repente y con una voz algo demandante, volvió a ver a Luciano y le prestó atención a lo que sea que fuera a contestar.

—…Ah.

El mulato lo medito unos segundos antes, había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro y se encontró a si mismo observando la normalidad apática del vestíbulo, Julián no le dejo de observar aunque tardara en responder.

—Supongo que no tengo a donde ir – Le dijo con un tono bastante deprimente, sin embargo Julián no sintió la tristeza en esas palabras, la carga de esa oración parecía vacía. – Cuando estás loco, enfermo y eres la decepción de la familia…¿A dónde ir?.

Julián por un momento pensó que tenía razón. En ese momento el venezolano tenía muy pocas ganas de discutir, se sentía un poco apático, cansado, el ambiente de ese lugar era algo pesado, paseo la mirada someramente por el lugar. Luego a ningún lado en particular y pensó en David…

En lo mucho que lo extrañaba y en lo solo que estaría ahora. Suspiró pesadamente.

— ¿Tú tienes una familia?

Julián asintió despacio

—Que dichoso debes sentirte al tener una familia—

Julián no estuvo de acuerdo pero se ahorró el comentario y por sobretodo se esforzó por no alterar su expresión, la conversación se silenció nuevamente y Julián distrajo la vista a su alrededor nuevamente como si buscara algo… a alguien.

No encontró a nadie.

Al poco tiempo, un auxiliar con ropa de enfermero, bajo rápidamente por las escaleras, tenía un aura energética, Julián se fijó en el con atención y vio por unos segundos a Luciano que no dijo nada. Soren era un contraste perfecto en aquel ambiente. Se acercó a donde estaba Julián y al momento, se puso observar una venda en la nariz.

— ¿Jiménez? – Soren llamo, aunque sabía que era él. Por obvias razones se dio la cortesía de preguntarle, su voz era energética y algo alegre — ¿Julián Andrés? –

El auxiliar observó a Julián con atención, dando a entender que sabía quién era y que esperaba que respondiera. El aludido levanto la cabeza y observo al auxiliar, era alto y aquella altura le recordó a su oscuro pasajero. Soren eran un danés energético y vivaz, eso fue lo que sintió Julián al verlo.

—El Doctor Jones, desea verte – Le dijo con su voz usualmente alegre, su acento era un poco más diferente a lo que Julián había percibido del otro auxiliar –

—¿a mí? – Julián observo a Luciano por un momento, pero este no hizo movimiento alguno y se encontró distraído viendo a su alrededor como si también buscara a alguien. –

Soren asintió varias veces y lo animo a caminar y seguirlo. Julián obedeció porque no tenía otra opción, se levantó, camino detrás de él y subió las escaleras, curiosamente conto los escalones y cuando llego al escalón veintitrés camino hacia el pasillo detrás de Soren. Cuando hubo llegado a la puerta del consultorio, Soren la abrió y le deseo suerte en un susurro.

El interior tenía un aspecto pulcro y no era tan amplio, era una modesta oficina, solo con lo indispensable, un ordenador estaba en el escritorio de metal y varios archiveros estaban en las esquinas de las paredes. Una ventana con una cortina blanca, de tela muy delgada.

Alfred, estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio. Había terminado de alejar la mirada del ordenador y se alejó de este dando su actividad por terminada, miro a Julián que por acto de inercia se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba en frente del escritorio.

—Está bien, Soren, Gracias – Le dijo Alfred y acto seguido, el auxiliar salió del consultorio, Julián vio como la puerta se cerró con lentitud y volvió la vista a Alfred. Debía admitirlo, se encontraba algo nervioso por lo que el medico iba a decirle.

Hubo un ligero silencio donde Alfred busco algo en los cajones: saco una carpeta, algo gruesa, era seguramente su expediente.

—¿Cómo estas, Julián? – Pregunto con aire profesional

—Bien – Le respondió el venezolano en automático – Algo confundido

Agrego al poco tiempo. Alfred asintió como si aquello se lo esperara. Es que ¿Quién no estaría confundido?. Miro el rostro del joven paciente con detalle, con sus lentes de montura cuadrada impecables, dándole ese aire intelectual de doctor en Psicología.

—Creo que debemos ir un poco más atrás— Dijo el rubio y abrió poco a poco la carpeta. Julián no distinguió ningún nombre en ella — Hemos hablado con tus padres, luego, después de que todo se había tranquilizado. Acordamos entonces tu estancia aquí

Julián permaneció en silencio al escuchar aquello. Ya lo sospechaba y tenía vagas afirmación, si es que Vadim podría ser considerada como vaga.

— ¿No recuerdas nada? –

—No, no muy bien—

—Bien. Julián presta atención – Le pidió cortésmente y con una voz suave— tuviste un descontrol en tu carácter: te enojaste.

— ¿Quién no? –

—No como tú lo hiciste –

Julián ahora arqueo las cejas negras, luego arrugo el ceño y se sintió ligeramente molesto. No supo porque…pero hablar con Alfred le causaba malestar. Se froto las manos a la altura de sus muslos con algo de ansiedad.

—Dije cosas malas ¿verdad? – El venezolano hablo, al adelantarse a lo que el otro iba a decir, Alfred asintió y Julián supo entonces que su padre estaría enojado con el …— Humm…

Alfred carraspeo dio un vistazo a la carpeta y luego vio a Julián.

—Julián ¿Has llorado después de la muerte de tu hermano?—

El venezolano se enderezo en la silla, el simple hecho de mencionar a su hermano en una oración era una señal para estar alerta. Miro al doctor con sus ojos atentos, que abandonaron el aspecto cansado que tenían antes.

—…Si – Le respondió dudando, porque no estaba seguro. –

—Ah…—Alfred no parecía sorprendido o mostraba algún tipo de indicio de su pensar. Miro a Julián unos segundos antes de que volviera a mirar a la carpeta – tu número de amigos ha disminuido los últimos meses. –Dijo

—…—

—A ninguno —Volvió a ver Alfred al ver a su carpeta. – Julián, pensamos que puedas tener un problema con la muerte de tu hermano.

Cosas obvias. Cosas Obvias, eso parecía decir Vadim con su rostro.

—… ¿Pensamos? – A pesar de escuchar aquello, Julián solo se enfocó en un término que le causó bastante inquietud. El hablar de personas que no conocía pero que lo conocían a él era motivo de inquietud ¿no?... ¿acaso era no era algo bueno? –

—El Doctor Braginsky y yo…— Le puntualizo con profesionalismo. – Tienes un duelo no superado.

Julián se quedó quieto en la silla. Paseo los ojos por la corona de cabeza rubia, justo en el espaldar de la silla y observo como Vadim miraba con cautela en el interior de la carpeta. Julián apretó los puños. Parpadeo varias veces y bajo los ojos.

—¿Un…que? – Intento continuar la charla más natural –

—Un duelo no superado –

—…No, no creo que tenga eso – Le dijo con su voz natural, como si el diagnostico de ambos profesionales no valiera. – Yo...

—Está bien, es algo natural…—

—No yo no… – Julián titubeo y apretó los labios, quiso volver a hablar pero no lo logro, se sentía nervioso—

—Sé que no ha tenido el apoyo de tu familia – Habló Alfred y el paciente no le prestó atención en lo más mínimo. Parecía explicarle las causas de su sufrimiento. El distanciamiento familiar, la falta de apoyo, la apatía, la falta de desahogo… —

Julián apenas y lo escuchaba, lo veía, pero sentía que sus palabras salían lentamente de sus labios, sus movimientos, su parpadear, la forma en que miraba esa maldita carpeta que lo tenía todo encuadrado en dictámenes…y luego estaba Vadim que giro los ojos a la misma lenta y tortuosa velocidad, hacia él y dijo:

 _Devida es un problema, incluso muerto._

Cuando Julián volvió a la realidad, al tiempo normal de aquella habitación, parpadeo, bajo los ojos y escucho a Alfred llamarlo pero no atendió sino al tercer llamado de su nombre, alzo la mirada y lo observo.

— ¿Qué? –

—…Tomaras terapia con el Dr. Braginsky esta semana –Le dijo y aunque Julián no estuviera de acuerdo poco valía su opinión en ese lugar. Alfred suspiro como si notara el distraído comportamiento del muchacho y eso le causara algo de malestar.

Aun más malestar sentía Julián ante tal noticia.

—Creo que él te explicara todo cuando acuerden su terapia –Agrego nuevamente Alfred con aire profesional. Observo a Julián con atención después de dejar la carpeta en el escritorio. — ¿Qué sucede?

Ante aquella pregunta Julián no reacciono al momento, estiro los dedos cerca de su muslo y se alivió el sudor de las manos con el pijama blanco.

—…No, nada….esa pastilla me causa mareo – Dijo y se sostuvo la cabeza para dar credibilidad a su mentira –

—Creo que también te recomendará algunas recetas. Antidepresivos. Quizá. – Dijo el psicólogo

Julián escucho otras posibles acciones, medicinas o terapias que podría tener en el futuro y descubrió que no solo Alfred lograba irritarlo, si no que lograba irritar a Vadim de una manera descomunal. Tenía una mirada penetrante en dirección a la nuca del estadounidense, casi demandando a que cerrara la boca y cuando lo hizo, Julián noto que ahora Vadim estaba esperando su respuesta porque Alfred le había preguntado algo.

— ¿Qué?

—… ¿Cómo lo sabias? –

Julián arrugo el entrecejo.

—¿Qué cosa? –

Alfred suspiro con algo de desdén.

—Lo de mi hermano. –

Julián ahora levanto los parpados algo sorprendido, no solo de la pregunta sino de sí mismo; había recordado todo al respecto; como un rollo de película todo lo que había trascurrido hasta llegar allí, incluso se identificó a él mismo atinando un fuerte golpe a la nariz de Soren, el auxiliar que intentaba colocarle la camisa de fuerza.

Aun en silencio en su puesto el azabache intentaba procesar el rollo de película de su memoria y cuando hubo terminado habían pasado aproximadamente dos segundos.

El pensamiento es veloz, tal vez lo pensó.

Alfred le esperaba con ojos atentos a cada expresión; Julián abrió los labios e hizo como si de verdad quisiera responder a su pregunta. Él sabía. No podía explicar cómo pero estaba seguro y si no fuera por la intrigante mirada de Vadim justo al lado de la silla del escritorio de Alfred, estaba seguro que las palabras hubieran salido de su boca.

— ¿Has estado investigándome? – Pregunto Alfred con aire cauteloso

El paciente negó varias veces.

Alfred a su vez no se explicaba tal cosa. Aquellas palabras antes presenciadas le habían causado un enorme malestar. No sabría cómo definirlo, pero aquello era algo tan íntimo que no encontraba otra explicación que el espionaje o la investigación hacia su persona; aunque dudaba que de alguna manera Julián haya leído a cerca de su vida en algún portal de psicología. No creía tanto en esta teoría pero aquella pregunta paseaba por su cabeza y tocaba la puerta de la curiosidad más de una vez…¿Cómo Julián sabia _eso?._

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Volvió a preguntar Alfred, sin alterar su voz, moderada y aparentemente madura – No me molestare, descuida.

Tal vez Julián hubiera respondido, pero nunca se supo por qué no lo hizo. Se llevó las manos a los labios en un gesto algo desesperado y se mordió las uñas.

—…. ¿Qué le hice a mi madre? – susurro para él. Alfred no lo escucho, pero parecía un cuadro de tristeza con incertidumbre —…Le dije todas esas cosas. –

—Tranquilo, no es nada que una disculpa no pueda solucionar, estabas fuera de si—

Julián no dejo de morderse los dedos. Aquella escena se repetía en su mente una y otra….y otra vez con atmosfera de culpa y mientras más se disponía a repetirla en su mente, la presencia de Vadim se hacía cada vez más y más grande, paso por el escritorio de Alfred ignorando cualquier cosa reveladora de aquella carpeta.

No. Su Girasol era más importante, además…nada en esa carpeta podría enmarcarlo tan específica y acertadamente como Vadim podía hacerlo.

—Hice algo muy malo – Julián susurro tan bajo que solo los oídos inhumanos podían detectarlo, o tal vez solo lo pensó. Vadim se agacho por que le gustaba ver como los ojos de Julián le observaban expectante y al tenerlos sobre los suyos asintió. –

 _Oh no. Dzulian solo dijo la verdad._

Ψ

 **Julián.**

Tome unos minutos más en tranquilizarme después de que Rosaura me diera la pastilla, esa capsula pequeña y bicolor. Realmente si no hubiera tomado creo que estaría llorando en algún rincón. O de muy mal humor. Vadim dice que dije la verdad, pero…lastime a mi madre. …

" _Pero cuantas veces ella no te ha lastimado a ti "_

Eso dijo Vadim en su momento, justo antes de que Alfred me enviara de regreso a la recepción a una dosis de relajantes. Me sentía apático y con sueño. Tengo sequedad en mis labios y tengo escasos deseos de hablar con alguien. Sentí unas tremendas ganas de llorar, de salir de allí y evitar que me vieran hacerlo.

Si todo lo que dije era verdad… ¿Por qué me sentía tan miserable?

Vadim no dejaba de felicitarme y acariciarme el cabello como si se sentirá orgulloso de mí, yo no lo estoy tanto…Me pregunto si David lo estaría. ¿Qué pensaría al verme aquí? Creo que no estaría de acuerdo con mis padres al tenerme aquí…El pensar en el a veces me trae consuelo. A veces siento que al pensar en él, está cerca.

Él siempre se tomaba las cosas con más calma que yo, casi lo envidiaba, él no debía preocuparse por casi nada.

 **ACTO II**

 **A veces en lo oscuro, en lo complicado, se toca la verdad.**

Carmen Martín Gaite (1925-?) Novelista española

La puerta se abrió y Julián escuchó el llanto de su mamá, parecía ser apaciguado por alguien, su abuela, Ana, estaba allí, había llegado hace poco, Bendijo a su nieto que esperaba como un niño tranquilo y obediente en la sala de espera, si era obediente su madre lo querría, al ver a su abuela no pudo hacer más que emocionarlo y preocuparlo un tanto.

A las pocas horas, su padre que estaba al lado de Julián se levantó, este solo lo siguió con la mirada pues parecía ser que lo estaban llamando dentro de aquella habitación. Julián balanceo sus pies en la silla acolchada de espera y lucho contra el impulso de levantarse y entrar a esa habitación de adultos, sin embargo se contuvo. Acto muy medido para un niño de cuatro años que naturalmente es inquieto.

Habían ido al hospital varias veces. En ocasiones él se quedaba con su abuela Ana en casa después de la escuela. A Julián le gusta quedarse en la casa de su abuela, hacia comida y dulces, ella tenía algunas cosas curiosas en su casa; un arpa, rompecabezas y podía comer dulce de lechosa cuando quisiera. Su abuela tenía muchos gatos que se aparecían en el techo de su jardín, ella no parecía molestarle y a Julián tampoco, aunque había uno grande que siempre dormía justo a las plantas de menta que le causaba algo de miedo, rara vez ese enorme gato se acercaba a ellos dos cuando estaban en el jardín, pero las pocas veces que lo hacía Julián se escondía detrás de la falda de Ana, era entonces hora de entrar a casa.

Sin embargo, esa tarde no se quedaría en casa de su abuela como los días ya mencionados, habían ido al hospital por petición de su mamá. Julián pequeño ignorante no sabía por qué su madre iba tantos días al médico pero en esa ocasión cuando salieron por fin de esa habitación de adultos su madre estaba realmente desanimada.

Julián se levantó de la silla y se preguntó si estaba enferma o algo, luego comentaría que vio a un doctor enorme caminar por el pasillo. Su Madre apenas y movió la cabeza hacia su dirección pero no le respondió.

Su abuela en cambio tomo la mano de Julián con actitud cariñosa y le invito a casa a comer algo por que había pasado toda la tarde con ellos en el medico. El pequeño no podía negarse, primeramente porque…su madre y padre no parecían tan ansiosos de volver a casa, a su casa.

Sin embargo hablar con su abuela le animo bastante y quiso que su mamá estuviera tan animada como él. Incluso tuvo la valiente iniciativa de acercarse a las plantas de menta para acariciar a aquel enorme gato y se sintió orgulloso de superar un miedo tonto.

Se preguntaba por qué mamá estaba tan triste.

— ¿Mamá está enferma? –Preguntó el a su abuela que negó con la cabeza. –

—pero yo la vi triste, ¿Está enferma?— Volvió a preguntar.

—Esta triste porque…

Julián se le quedo viendo con aire expectante, sus grandes ojos azules azuzaban una respuesta, si ponía a mamá feliz de nuevo quizá así podía ser merecedor de un premio, de su amor. Solo si mamá era feliz quizá ella podía quererlo.

Ana acarició la cabeza de cabello negro de su nieto, el único que tenía en aquel momento, cabello liso y algo largo, su madre no estaba muy al tanto del largo de su cabello, quizá el otro fin de semana lo cortaría.

—Mamá está enferma— Dijo finalmente Ana, como si de verdad no quisiera decirlo, pero no podía evitarlo – esta triste porque no está bien.

—… ¿Está rota? ¿Verdad? –Julián salto como si supiera motivos y causas – Yo la rompí.

Aquello último lo dijo con algo de inseguridad, su abuela lo vio con atención e intento asimilar lo que había dicho. La lógica de los niños es casi magia para los adultos.

—Yo rompí a mamá ¿ver...

—No…—Ana repuso en voz suave y consoladora— No, Jul, tú no rompiste a mamá, no digas eso.

Le acarició la melena negra y suave y vio sus ojos azules muy atenta, el niño imito la expresión de atención de su abuela y sin mostrar emoción alguna espero.

—Ella te quiere mucho.

—pero ella está triste porque la rompí —

—No digas eso, mamá no es un objeto o juguete que se puede romper. – Le explicó la anciana con paciencia y sin dejar de acariciar el cabello negro vio como los grandes ojos del infante se llenaban de lágrimas, apretó los labios, reprimiendo algún sentimiento guardado por algún tiempo. –

En la entrada de la casa, el enorme gato se había acercado al borde de la ventana y sus ojos felinos observaron el interior.

* * *

DamistaH.


	4. El Duelo

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

 **Advertencia** **: Psicología, Psiquiatrica y...estrés de los personajes.**

* * *

 **TOSKA RESEPTOR**

 **Capítulo 4.**

 **ACTO I**

Cuando alguien muere sediento se suele ver gran nubarrones en el cielo. Julián recordó aquello porque el sol se ocultaba detrás de esos nubarrones, grises, dándole a todo aquel ambiente un aspecto mucho más deprimente de lo necesario. No. Quizá era la mejor forma de representar aquel momento. Con nubarrones, y caras tristes.

Murió pacíficamente en cama, eso había dicho mamá, David no dejaba de llorar pegado de su madre, Julián simplemente no lo hacía, estaba triste claro, su abuela había muerto hace tan solo dos días, muerte natural, muy veja ya. Una silla vacía en la familia.

Estaban en el cementerio y una brisa fría pasaba de acá para allá, desordenando los cabellos de los invitados y moviendo las faltas y sombreros de los viejos. La Abuela Ana tenía muchos amigos, eso creyó ver, pues había toda cantidad de personajes que ninguno de ellos dos conocía. Ana no se había tomado la confianza de presentarle sus amigos a Julián cuando venían de visita, sin embargo al parecer su madre y su padre tampoco se habían dado el interés por conocerlos. Algunos, la gran mayoría no se acercó a darle el pésame a la familia, solo caminaban cortamente y se quedaban fijamente viendo el ataúd con expectación, el sacerdote hacia las oraciones y Julián no presto atención a ninguna de ellas, su familia cerro los ojos cuando tenía que hacerlo pero el no.

Se sentía algo incómodo de que hubiera tantas personas que no conocía y que…no cerraran los ojos al rezar.

A pocos pasos del ataúd estaba aquel mismo gato de abundante pelo y ojos ámbar; ese que dormía cerca de las plantas de menta, jamás supo si era de su abuela. De hecho ella nunca había comentado algo al respecto.

El felino estaba a cortos pasos del ataúd y estaba –al parecer— algo ansioso. Miro a Julián que lo estaba viendo en ese momento y se encamino con aire de elegancia ajeno a toda la ceremonia que se impartía a su alrededor hacia el joven adolescente. Dieciséis años ya.

Justo cuando le faltaba escasos centímetro, algo sucedió, Julián puso percibirlo, una gota de agua le cayó en la mano, delgada y fría. Se vio el dorso de la misma y luego vio el animal que no dejaba de observarlo y al momento de acercarse más, alguien levanto el gato; fue un evento tan parsimonioso, casi rosando a la cámara lenta; Incluso podía divisar una segunda gota que caía lenta y nítidamente sobre la oreja izquierda del animal. Julián levanto los ojos a la misma velocidad lenta y poco a poco levanto la cabeza, había una persona a su frente y el animal estaba justo en sus brazos; era alto y estaba seguro que no lo había visto antes.

Levanto un poco más la cabeza y diviso su rostro y sus facciones; era un hombre, alto, dispuesto a no sobresalir del cuadro negro de los funerales excepto, quizá, por una bufanda color violeta, un violeta claro, gruesa. Su cabello plateado no era lo más inquietante, quizá eran sus ojos; iguales a los del gato. Iguales en color y en la forma de su pupila largada. Miro a Julián y con esa velocidad que el venezolano no entendía como podía ser capaz de trascurrí, le sonrió.

Al poco tiempo –o eso creía— David le zarandeó el brazo, salió de su trance y vio como todas las personas corrían por la lluvia, no vio a muchas personas como había percibido.

¿A dónde se había ido toda aquella gente? Y más importante ¿A dónde se había ido ese hombre? .

Ψ

Luciano observo como se tragaba aquella pastilla. Sintió algún tipo de malestar porque él no confiaba en esas capsulas que las enfermeras suministraban, Julián sin embargo no había vivido lo que el había vivido, y por sobretodo no podría nunca vivirlo.

Se sentó en una de las mesas que estaban dispuestas para los pacientes, al frente del venezolano. Lo vio por unos segundos y supo que aquella pastilla le causo una desagradable sabor en la boca.

— ¿Cómo estas, _Jul_? – Le pregunto con su simpática sonrisa que en todo momento portaba.

Julián lo vio, entre desdeñoso y algo sorprendido de que le volviera a hablar.

—…No lo sé – Fue lo que primero salió de sus labios, luego de un momento de silencio, Medito en todo lo que había recordado y se sintió cada vez más miserable. Apretó los labios y deseo no hablar eso, pero no podía fingir más. En ese lugar nadie lo conocía…¿para qué mantener la apariencia?. Aquí no estaban sus padres.

—Tengo...un duelo no superado – cito las palabras de Alfred con algo de recelo. Las cejas de Luciano se arquearon con sorpresa, realmente no se esperaba algo como eso. Bueno. Quizás algo de esquizofrenia o algún tipo de ansiedad. –

— ¿Un duelo? –

Julián asintió sin muchas ganas.

— ¿Alguien murió?—

Julián asintió nuevamente, suspiro y volvió a pensar en que decir a continuación, pocas ganas tenia de hablar con alguien seguramente más enfermo que él, cosa que consideró muy sabia. No quería hablar de David. No quería llorar al hacerlo

Luciano lo vio con atención, Julián no lo estaba viendo.

—Hola.—Alguien saludo, el venezolano casi al instante dio un salto en la silla y aquel hombre se echó para atrás. – Ow…

Martin arqueo ambas cejas rubias y reconsidero su acción próxima, a pesar de eso, Julián había vuelto a verlo.

—…Necesitamos una persona para jugar —Le dijo el rubio con un acento extranjero que era Argentino, apunto a dos mesas de allí, donde estaban dos hombres más. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello negro como el petróleo, piel bronceada y tenía un mazo de cartas en las manos, el otro estaba a su lado con actitud de espera, los dos volvieron hacia el. –

Julián ladeo el rostro, luego rodo los ojos hacia Luciano que no lo estaba viendo y acto seguido volvió a ver a Martin, se levantó y fue con él.

Su acento argentino era bastante llamativo en esa mesa, sobre todo cuando ganaba o cuando alguien se equivocaba, se llamaba Martin y era de Buenos Aires. Eduardo sin embargo era tranquilo y algo tímido, Juan no. él era explosivo y temperamental y estaba completamente seguro que estaba allí por culpa de la CIA. El venezolano estaba algo más tranquilo de saber que no había olvidado jugar póker. Sobre todo porque con su rostro en la nada era algo difícil saber lo que estaba planeando, no como Juan que era muy expresivo y apretaba los dientes con molestia al verse derrotado por Martin, y el orgullo de Martin se veía herido cuando Eduardo ganaba. Julián perdía la mayoría de las veces por que no estaba prestando atención y Martin más de una vez se rio de el por sus equivocaciones. La risa le causo una extraña sensación en las entrañas.

—Eres pésimo – Le dijo Juan entre divertido y conveniente porque de lo contrario tendría que perder— ¿Dónde aprendiste a ser así?

Julián ladeo el rostro.

—Ya déjalo, Juan – Pidió con voz suave Eduardo, ganándose una mirada de Juan algo difícil de interpretar. –

—Por lo menos tienes una buena cara de póker— Susurro Martin viendo sus cartas y luego la mesa—

—Es mi única cara. – Soltó Julián, Martin sonrió—

—Y también es cómico – Le dijo Martin.

Cuando hubo finalizado el juego, o más bien cuando Juan se aburrió de perder, este se levantó y se fue a la recepción, Julián le siguió con los ojos.

—No sé para que se sigue tomando eso— Escucho decir de Martin – Sigue tan gruñón como siempre…

Eduardo movió la cabeza dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo, pero se ahorró los comentarios. Luego ambos volvieron a ver a Julián que no dijo nada al respecto.

— ¿Sabes que la medicación no funciona? ¿Verdad? – Le preguntó Martin incrédulo, Julián no vio por unos segundos — ¿Vos que tenes? –

—…Un duelo—

— ¿Con quién? – Pregunto Eduardo. –

—No ese tipo de duelo, boludo – Martin rodo los ojos y Eduardo avergonzado se silenció – Un duelo es cómo te sientes después de que alguien muy querido muere.

Julián los observo ambos. Asintió.

— ¿Tu mama? ¿Tu hijo?—

Julián arrugo la cara

— ¿Tu…novia? –

—Mi hermano— Término diciendo— Menor.

Martin asintió.

—Escucha, Julián, tienes que saber que esas pastillas que nos dan no resuelven nada – Le dijo con cautela como si se tratara de un secreto de estado —…así que, mi consejo para ti es, no tomártelas. Mucho menos si te las manda algunos de los doctores de por aquí.

Martin parecía saber de lo que hablaba, se encontraba seguro de sí mismo. Eduardo no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso y Julián lo sintió casi al momento que Martin dejo de hablar. Volvió los ojos caribe al ecuatoriano e indago en sus ojos oscuros. Julián no le dijo nada, realmente no le molestaba tomar la medicación pero si le causaba cansancio y soñolencia. Era solo una pastilla. Así que no vio nada de malo en tomarla.

Ψ

Iván volvió a ver a Julián antes de volver a la carpeta, ahora se encontraba un poco más calmado que el día anterior. Julián intento verdaderamente relajarse cosa fácil de lograr con los químicos de la medicación dentro de su sistema circulatorio.

Era de origen ruso y Julián no podía negar que tuviera ese aire de importancia a donde quiera que fuera, con casi dos metros de altura dudaba que no resaltara _la importancia_ , sin embargo parecía ser alguien tranquilo a simple vista, era difícil llegar a sorprender a Iván realmente, incluso después del evento anterior con Julián ahora estaba relajado y calmado leyendo la misma carpeta amarilla donde, ahora, figuraba el nombre del venezolano.

—Creo que aclararemos lo que sufres…—Dijo finalmente el psiquiatra sin retirar los ojos de la carpeta, no miro a Julián pasado los segundos. – Tu hermano ha muerto hace ya un tiempo…Veo que tienes alguno problemas de afectividad con tus padres, Aislamiento y represión de las emociones.

Iván fue un poco más directo que Alfred. Julián se enderezo en la silla y arrugo la expresión como si intentara comprender lo que quería decir _con afectividad._

— ¿No tienes alucinaciones auditivas? ¿Verdad?— Pregunto por qué no figuraba en su tarjeta amarilla—

Julián negó lentamente. …y pensó por un momento si de verdad todo lo que padecía podía ser una enfermedad. Pensó en la posibilidad de que Vadim se redujera a eso, a una alucinación.

Pues, si era una alucinación, era muy real.

—¿Sabes lo que es un duelo inhibido? –

Julián negó lentamente, sintiéndose nervioso como solo saber que el doctor le estaba observando, sus ojos eran particulares e inquietantes.

—Es cuando estas incapacitado de demostrar los sentimientos de perdida— le explico y al momento agrego – Tu hermano era alguien muy importante para usted, lo entiendo. ¿Puede contarme de su hermano? ¿Puede recordar porque era tan importante?

Era el turno de Julián de responder. En otro momento, en otras circunstancias hubiera respondido al momento.

—La idea de este tratamiento es hacerle aceptar y superar la muerte de su hermano, veo que era alguien realmente cercano a usted, muy cercano. Era su hermano, Da

—Era adoptado —

Iván dio una sonrisa corta, pensó que se trataba de algún tipo de broma pero Julián no sonrió cuando lo estaba viendo.

—David era adoptado —

— ¿Su hermano? –

Iván no se vio sorprendido, seguro eso llegaría en otro informe.

—Eran muy cercanos— Acoto el eslavo —¿Tuvieron algún problema días antes de su muerte?

— ¿Problema? – Julián intento recordar pero nada vino a él, nada, quizá porque Iván no le dejo pensar más cuando volvió a hablar.

— ¿Cómo es la relación con tus padres, Julián?— Pregunto volviendo ver en la carpeta con ese interés profesional, Julián agradeció que no estaba mirándolo en ese momento porque todo su cuerpo se había tensado. —

— _Horrible, Da_ –

Escucho casi al momento pero no de Iván, mucho menos de él mismo, su oscuro pasajero había hablado en lo más profundo de su cabeza –

— ¿Y bien? –Iván pregunto con paciencia

—No es la mejor — Explico el venezolano –

— ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Iván – veo que su madre tuvo depresión después de su nacimiento.

Julián asintió lenta y dolorosamente.

—Si. La tuvo – Repitió con una voz amortiguada por un sentimiento pesado en su estómago — Ella, la tuvo por algunos años… —

— ¿En serio? – Le pregunto Iván y alzo los ojos hacia el caribe de Julián que tenía los ojos estancados en sus manos, ansiosos, vio como Julián asentía. –

—Depresión Post—parto – Le dijo Julián –

— ¿Se siente rechazado por su madre? – Le pregunto Iván otra vez siendo directo –

Julián comenzaba a odiar eso de él y sabía que sería algo muy seguido. Iván no se andaba con rodeos a la hora de preguntar, de esa manera podría escarbar mas en las causas y razones del comportamiento humano.

El paciente busco las palabras adecuadas para expresar la respuesta de la mejor forma.

—A veces no siento que sea justa conmigo. – Le respondió el paciente con una voz suave— siento que nunca voy a poder ser suficiente para ella...

—Sin embargo, ella lo trajo aquí, para que se recupere y se cure –Iván le contradijo y llego a sonreír, su sonrisa fue infantil, suave y el achinar de sus ojos desconcertó a Julián en gran medida. – Ella se preocupa por usted, Da.

Casi al momento, un coro de voces ataco los oídos del paciente, le provoco un mareo y un dolor en su cabeza. Una de ellas que solamente Julián pudo identificar dijo;

 _No. Eso no es cierto._

Julián corto el contacto visual con el doctor por unos segundos más, quería recomponerse de la cantidad de sonidos de le replicaban aquella teoría al doctor. Como si esas mismas voces conocieran toda la verdad, y la conocían.

El paciente no estaba convencido de lo que Iván había dicho, realmente tenía sus razones para pensar que la relación con su madre no era la mejor, levanto los ojos y miro a su doctor que tenía la mirada clavada en cada una de sus reacciones, evaluándolo en cada momento.

—Mi Madre no podía tener más hijos luego de que yo naciera – Hablo el venezolano con la voz algo camuflada por un sentimiento doloroso – Cuando tenía cuatro años ella iba a tener a un bebe…pero tuvo una complicación y lo perdió.

Iván lo escucho con atención, pensaba que Julián le contaría algo mas pero se silenció por unos segundos después de decir aquello, como si el mismo paciente se tomara el tiempo para digerir lo que había dicho.

Pasaron unos segundo donde Iván reflexiono

—Adoptaron a David cuando tenía cinco años… —Volvió a hablar el venezolano, transportándose a esos recuerdos. David, pequeño, llegando a casa, su madre le tomaba de la mano, mientras que su padres tenía sus maletas, el su rostro tímido del niño mirando a su alrededor hasta ver a Julián con detenimiento. , era un año menor que él. – Madre siempre vio en David algo que no veía en mí. David cumplida todas sus expectativas, yo no. Yo solo la deje estéril

La voz de Julián se tornó suave y peligrosa como si contuviera un oscuro sentimiento en su interior, reteniéndolo.

Iván parecía imperturbable, sin dejar de prestar atención escribió algo rápido en la carpeta y Julián experimentó la molestia de estar enmarcado en papel y tinta.

— ¿Piensa que ella te culpa por su incapacidad de tener hijos? – Le pregunto Iván sin alterar la voz de alguna manera. –

—Si – Le respondió el paciente y por un momento percibió una segunda voz unirse a la propia al responder, una voz profunda y sombría – _Ella siente culpa de mí, se arrepiente de tenerme, soy sus sueños rotos…_

—Debes comprender que tu madre no estaba bien en el momento de su depresión, ella no quería demostrar ese sentimiento de repulsión hacia ti

— ¿Eso piensa? – Por primera vez Julián parecía incrédulo, observo a su doctor con intensidad, el ámbar y el caribe se encontraron en una lucha de miradas— ¿Piensa que no quería hacerme sentir mal? …¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me ama? ¿Por qué es mi madre?..

Iván no respondió las preguntas pero solo pidió que se calmara. Cosa que Julián ignoro.

—… ¿Debo de perdonarla porque me dio la vida y me crio? – Julián aderezó su espalda lentamente— ¿Dios me castigara si no la entiendo y la perdono? ¿Por qué…por que debería creerle a usted?..

—Por que guardar este rencor contra tu madre no es sano para ti— Le respondió el doctor

— ¡Ella fue la que me tiene rencor a mí en primer lugar! ¡Y nada de lo que haga podrá satisfacerla por que no puede tener otros hijos de sangre, gracias a mí! – Julián exclamo al borde de dejarse llevar por sus reprimidos sentimientos—

Escucho su voz distorsionarse y el dolor en sus entrañas le quemo en malestar. Iván lo observo y pidió nuevamente que se calmara.

Julián no supo qué, pero escuchar pedirle eso lo alterara más, no sabía lo difícil que era cumplir su petición, como detener una enorme ola con las manos y evitar a su vez ser arrasada por ella hacia lo profundo del océano y perderse.

— ¿por tiene que odiarme? …¿Por qué?, Yo he hecho todo para que me ame, no lo entiendo… —La voz de Julián bajo drásticamente casi hablando consigo mismo —…No lo entiendo, todo, soy obediente…acepte a mi nuevo hermano, pensé que si…pensé que…

Luego Iván escucho unos susurros incomprensibles y un silencio.

—Julián, debes entender que el rencor que le guardas a tu madre no es saludable para ti. No puedes estar estancado por eso –Le dijo Iván con cautela, suavemente pero el venezolano no parecía prestarle atención en ese momento – Debes de perdonarla y perdonarte a ti mismo.

Julián subió los ojos lentamente, dejo de moverse por un momento, casi dejó de respirar; observando a Iván. Y pregunto lentamente.

— ¿Se te hizo muy complicado perdonar a tu madre, Iván? –

Ψ

Julián.

No sabría decir cómo me sentí cuando salí de la oficina; mareado, ¿libre?, relajado…la cosa es que me sentí menos presionado, como si una enorme carga fuera desmontada de mis hombros, y respire. Debilitado.

Cada vez que algo así sucede, mi cabeza daba vueltas, como si revolvieran el líquido en mi cerebro y luego se detuvieran súbitamente, eran muchos pensamientos, muchas emociones, como un rollo infinito de papel fotográfico, negativos abriéndose pasos en mis _solo_ dos ojos. Que horrible sensación.

Soren estaba esperándome sentado en la silla metalizada, me observó y al hacerlo se levantó, vi como otros auxiliares pasaban por el pasillo a su vez que retornaba al vestíbulo a la recepción, dónde me darían —según Iván— una pastilla para controlar mis nervios.

Antes de llegar a las escaleras escuchamos un fuerte disturbio, entiéndase por disturbio a; sonidos de sorpresa, miedo. Vi a algunos subir por las escaleras y esconderse detrás de Soren que se separó de mí y de ellos y quede en un grupo de cuatro personas.

Soren bajo las escaleras y fue al encuentro de lo que sea que fuere estaba provocando esa conmoción.

Lukas estaba presionado contra el piso y la mano de Berwald en su pecho. Soren llego casi al momento y ayudó al auxiliar a controlar la situación. Escucho muchos susurros a mí alrededor con ese nombre y concluyo por mi intuición que ese era aquel tal Lukas.

Intente mirar y buscar a mi alrededor algún rostro conocido, la cantidad de personas a mi entorno me ponía nervioso, _más_ nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

"Julián"

Escuche desde el fondo de mi cabeza y volvió mi rostro a todas direcciones en la búsqueda. No era cualquier voz la que había escuchado minutos ante, era la voz de él, definitivamente era la de _él_. Podía reconocer su voz de entre todas las voces y por sobre todo la manera en con que llamaba, desde que éramos niños él tenía esa forma particular de decir mi nombre. Su acento era indiscutible.

"Julián"

Volví a escuchar y me dispuse a abandonar la cantidad de pacientes que se reunían más y más a mí alrededor. Era como si las escaleras fueran el único lugar seguro en ese zona. Sin pensarlo ni un momento baje las escaleras y descubrí para mi sorpresa de que estaba temblando. Estaba temblando.

Un Auxiliar me intercepto al bajar el último escalón y al momento de que el se acercara a mí, me estremecí al escuchar los lamentos de Lukas. Reparé incapaz de moverme. Observe como algunos auxiliares llevaban a Lukas a donde sea que debiera ir, sospechaba que era aquella habitación Blanca. Me quede observándole y una extraña sensación me atravesó la espalda.

Cuando lo vi caminar, más bien, ser llevado por Soren y Berwald, un extraño sentimiento de empatía me embargo. Deje de observarlo y mire al auxiliar que no se había movido. Sentí que me tomaba del antebrazo en un movimiento lento y con aparente cautela yo estaba todavía algo hipnotizado por como Lukas parecía estremecerse, y decir algo en un lenguaje incompresible para mí.

—Es hora de ir a descansar. –

Escuché, no respondí por que no era una sugerencia.

Volví a ver al auxiliar en el momento en que los pacientes ahora subían las escaleras pare volver a sus habitaciones.

—Vamos, Dzulian, debes de volver a la cama, Da. –

Escuché a Vadim; él era el auxiliar, él era quien me sostenía suavemente del brazo, él era quien estaba hablándome. Lo vi con sorpresa y busque separarme de él lo más rápido que pude, Vadim me dejo ir con una mirada brillante y tranquila. Como si realmente esperara que yo obedeciera y lo haría por que el vestíbulo se comenzaba a quedar solo y yo no quería estar solo aquí, subí los escalones con cautela, volví y lo encontré aun al pie de la escalera observándome subir.

Los demás auxiliares parecían tranquilizar a los pacientes que querían regresar a sus habitaciones, al parecer este tipo de eventos logró alterarlos.

—Es poco común que Lukas se altere de esa manera – Escucho a unos pocos centímetros de mí. Me asuste, me quede paralizado y al atreverme a volver a mi lado estaba Luciano – Es muy raro.

Logre tranquilizarme solo un poco y lance un suspiro de alivio.

—…—No hallé palabras para replicarle, solo me quede de pie a mitad del pasillo, muy conmocionado de lo que había sucedido.

—Creo que algo malo lo altero –

Arrugue el entrecejo.

—Creo que es tiempo de que descanses –me dijo Luciano y sonrió suavemente— Luces cansado, pálido. No fue una buena charla con El doctor ¿verdad?

Ladee el rostro y eso le dio a entender de que estaba en lo correcto. Luciano suspiro y sin dejar sonreír movió la cabeza y termino asintiendo. Luciano permaneció a mi lado unos segundos antes de alejarse caminando, casi al instante Soren me reconoció y me dijo que me fuera a mi habitación de inmediato, dentro de unos minutos se repartirán la medicación.

Busque el número de mi habitación la 57—10.

La puerta de madera blanca estaba abierta así que entre y la luz estaba encendida, la luz del atardecer entraba por la ventana pequeña de pared. La cama estaba tal cual la deje, la maleta no la había terminado de desempacar y tenía mis artículos de higiene en la mesa de noche que me habían dispuesto.

Estaba un poco relajado, pasee por mi habitación con mi cabeza aun dándome vueltas hasta que decidí sentarme y esperar a que el mareo se me pasara. Repase lo que había sucedido anteriormente.

Escuche la voz de David. La escuche. De verdad, estaba allí, no podía confundirla.

Oh no.

¿Sera que fue parte de mi imaginación? ¿Un delirio? …

No supe que era, pero yo estaba total y completamente seguro de que había escuchado a David. Segurísimo. Ahora me mortifico con esta pregunta. ¿Cómo? …¿Cómo pude escuchar a David si él estaba muerto…?.

Pase una hora desempacando, me senté en el piso y abrí la maleta para arreglar mis cosas como era debido. Sospechaba que no saldríamos sino hasta la cena, sino es que la traían a el cuarto, sospecho que rara vez esto sucede, solo tengo tres días aquí y toda esta _vaina_ decide explotar. Escucho mientras ordeno mi camisa algún grito o lamento.

Me pregunto si cada vez que alguien tenga un episodio parecido medio mundo sentirá miedo. El miedo es una sensación paralizante, abrumadora y evita que las personas piensa racionalmente.

—Lo siento, Da— Escuché y me detuve con mi franela azul en las manos, volví lentamente a mi diestra; Vadim yacía sentado en la cama con un rostro pensativo—

No sabía a lo que se refería, pero intente pensar que quizá, solo quizá, él tenía que ver con todo lo que había ocurrido, me pregunté como él podía estar involucrado en todo esto. Medité al respecto, _intenté_ serenarme, Vadim parecía estar tranquilo en ese asiento, sin embargo me aleje de él lo más que mis piernas me lo permitieron, o lo más disimuladamente que era aceptable, su presencia me asusta, sobre todo porque es totalmente impredecible saber lo que quiere hacer –hacerme— . Me ve con su mirada fulgurosa e intento –por qué sé que le molestaría si no lo hago– de verlo.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? – Pregunté luego de tragar la cantidad de saliva que producía por los nervios .Fue cuando volvió a verme con atención.

—…Vadim, no le gusta que presionen a Dzulian, Da. – Me dice y luego de un momento de corta meditación agrega – No me cae bien, _Vanya,_ ni _Frekda. –_

Arrugo el entrecejo, y por un momento sentía algo –una pisca— de igualdad en esa opinión, sin embargo no respondí nada al respecto. Me quede confundido no sabía a quienes se refería… _¿Vanya?... ¿Frekda?_

—Dzulian dirá todos sus secretos –Escucho que habla y al hacerlo siento que toda la habitación aumenta su voz en un eco casi perpetuo, llegue a apretar la tela de la camisa entre mis dedos – y los secretos de ellos.

Vadim hizo un rostro que asemejaba concentración como si intentara recordar algo o como si realmente algún pensamiento volviera a él.

— _Devida_ es un problema ahora. Incluso estando muerto. Sé que a Dzulian no le gusta hablar de _Devida_ , pero será un problema si no dices la verdad.

—No. –Le dije casi de inmediato y él arqueo las cejas entre sorprendido y estupefacto, aquella expresión dibujada en su rostro llego aturdirme un poco, no era una que haya visto antes, pero poco a poco la recompuso en su rostro serenado, enigmático. —

— ¿Por qué no? – Me preguntó con una interrogante en su rostro, se dirigió donde yo estaba; sentado en el piso, cerca de la maleta. Vadim es tan alto e imponente que me vi obligado a arrastrarme lejos de él. –Si lo haces quizá lo superes. Quizá ellos tengan razón

Me dice y parece que la idea de otorgarle la razón a Iván o a Alfred le causaba cierto malestar como un golpe en su orgullo.

—Lo sé. Es horrible este lugar. Hay algunos pacientes que son sensibles a mí, Da. – Dijo con una voz que denotaba entre diversión y algo de arrepentimiento. – Es que me molesta mucho que hables de ti con los doctores. Yo debería de hacer eso, deberíamos estar juntos…

Él me dice todo aquello como si estuviera soportando algún sentimiento muy desagradable. Ira. No lo sé, Vadim es algo –Alguien- Infantil.

— _Dzulian_ no está enfermo – Me dijo con seguridad. Dio indicio de querer sentarse en el piso cerca de mí pero solo llego a agacharse moviéndose con lentitud y un aire ligero que provocó al descender movió algunos me mis mechones de cabello, se acercó un poco a donde yo estaba pegado a la pared – Solo extrañas a _Devida_ , pero no importa, hay formas de que lo olvides

Extendió sus manos hacia mi rostro y pude percibir el frio que emanaba sin siquiera tocarme aun. Me eche para atrás y enderece mi espalda, mi nuca pego de la pared ya no pude retroceder más.

—Mientras más pronto aceptes una verdad más fácil será digerirla – susurra con dureza por su acento, baje un poco mi cabeza porque tenía miedo. Yo no quería…no quería escucharlo. No quería escuchar otra vez que David estaba muerto, que no volvería y que yo debía de aceptarlo. – _Devida_ está muerto. Cuando alguien muere no se ve más por aquí. Eso quiere decir que _Devida_ no estará más por aquí.

El escuchar aquello me lastimaba como no tenía una idea antes. El parecía prever eso así que se adelantó y me tomo con cuidado de los lados de mi cabeza como si intentara evitar que volviera la cabeza hacia abajo, o que cayera en un profundo dolor.

—No entiendo por qué Dzulian sigue pensando en _Devida…_ —Me dice con una mirada desapasionada como si de verdad estuviera confundido, termine observándolo sin remedio – _Dzulian_ lo ha dicho, madre siempre lo prefirió antes que a ti

No podía moverme ni mirar hacia otro lado que no fuera sus ojos, resplandeciente, claros. Enterró sus dedos pálidos y fríos por mis hebras en los costados de mi cabeza.

—Él te desplazaba, Da.

—Él me quería…yo…

—No. Yo te quiero…—Me dice y es como si su voz viniera de las paredes acosándome, intento alejarme pero él me tiene bien agarrado, Vadim tiene mucha fuerza. — Yo te quiero, _Dzulian_ , eres mi lindo Girasol, solo yo sé que eres. Nada, ni una serie de parámetro podría definirte en lo más mínimo.

Cerré los ojos entre temeroso y aturdido. Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse.

—Olvídate de _Devida,_ de Madre y de Padre, Da. Ellos solo te causaran más dolor. Ellos solo te _causaron_ dolor, por eso estas aquí. Si alguien de verdad te quisiera jamás te encerraría en un lugar como este. ¿Da?

Su voz rasposa, parecía querer brindarme una especie de consuelo o por lo menos demostrar su punto de vista. Hay algo que Vadim sabía, parecía siempre conocer mejor las cosas que yo, parecía ver respuestas y soluciones que para mí eran imposible… ¿Cómo iba a olvidar a mis padres…o a David?...

No le respondí, primeramente por que no podía hacerlo, no podía hablar aunque quisiera, la presencia de Vadim se volvió demasiado pesada de repente, aplastante, haciéndome olvidarme de todo a mi alrededor. Solo podía verle los ojos por inquietantes que fueran. Me hizo sentir miserable. Como si su verdad fuera la única verdad y fuera incuestionable.

…Cuando Rosaura abrió la puerta, encontró a Julián inmovil, pegado a la pared viendo a la nada. Un estado catatónico.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Pasen por mi perfil para votar en la encuesta.

 **DamistaH.**


	5. La Soledad

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Advertencia; Estrés y psicosis.

* * *

 **TOSKA RESEPTOR**

 **Capitulo 5**

 **ACTO I**

 _ **L**_ ukas miro intensamente aquel lugar y en aquel lugar Julián estaba conversando con Luciano. Habían pasado dos días de lo ocurrido, todos parecían estar un poco más calmados en la sala. Julián estaba en un banco lejos de la recepción pero cercano a la ventana de la salida, tenía un vidrio enorme seguido de unas rejas con demasiado espacio entre ellas. La luz del sol entraba por allí haciendo que la sala adquiriera un tono más iluminado y más blanco.

Luego de los eventos que Julián tuvo que padecer, Rosaura entro en su habitación y lo encontró tieso en su cuarto, con unas camisas a medio doblar y la nada en sus ojos caribes que parecían no poder reconocerla y ciertamente Julián no se dio cuenta de que ella estaba allí hasta que le zarandeo por unos segundos y volvió a su triste realidad.

Vadim se había marchado.

Luciano susurro algo, algo que hizo hacer a Julián volver a donde estaba Lukas al otro extremo de la sala, no dejaba de observarlos, cosa que era inquietante. Su grandes ojos sin expresión aparente eran inquietantes, no se podía saber lo que estaba pensando o si de alguna manera seguía pensando. Se suponía que Lukas sufría en un estado profundo de retraso con algunos ataques de histeria, pero estos podían llegar a ser muy escasos..., y por escasos se entiende impredecibles.

Al parecer alguna situación lo había logrado alterar de repente.

Algo

 _Alguien._

Luciano le sonrió y le dijo que no le prestara atención. Explico que seguramente Lukas se encontraba alterado por la presencia de un nuevo paciente en la sala. Agrega que Lukas es un misterio pero que no tiene mayor importancia que otro enfermo más. Aquellas palabras Julián las encontró muy crueles, miro a Luciano con el ceño fruncido, mas confundido que enojado y luego a Lukas que no había dejado de observarlo.

Luego de unos momentos, Luciano se levantó, y camino hacia las escaleras del vestíbulo porque al parecer tenía una consulta con Iván.

Lukas no dejo de ver a Luciano subir las escaleras y luego volver a ver a Julián mas esta vez…entorno los ojos como si pensara en algo muy importante. Julián corto el contacto visual, observo la sala del vestíbulo y se encontró con algunos se alistaban para recibir su medicina. Julián iba a levantarse para hacer lo mismo pero dudó. Recordó las palabras de Martin y aunque el propio Martin estaba formado para recibir su medicación, Julián no podía olvidar pensar que esa pastilla era innecesaria, se sentía cansado todo el tiempo, apático.

Se quedó en el banco por un momento más y vio como Rosaura se acercaba a él con un vaso de agua. Le asomo dos pastillas. Dos pastillas.

Julián la vio extrañada, pero las tomo.

—Hay una terapia de luz dentro de una hora –

—¿Terapia de luz?— Julián frunció el ceño. Vio como Rosaura asintió—

—Una actividad en el jardín. Hace buen clima, el sol es muy brillante, es un nuevo estilo de terapia— afirmo la boliviana—

Julián la observo entre intrigado y confundido.

— ¿Puedo ir?... ¿Puedo salir?—Pregunto el venezolano como si no se lo creyera—

—Si, en la recepción esta la lista de lo que quieren salir al jardín—Le informo Rosaura y tomo el vaso de agua vacío— Te anotare.

—Gracias—

Rosaura hizo algo parecido a una sonrisa, quizá satisfecha de que Julián se tomara la medicación sin protestar. Luego de irse Martin vino hacia él, se sentó en el espacio libre que tenía el banco y suspiro como si estuviera cansado.

— ¿Sabes…. — Martin afilo la mirada hacia la derecha— que si le dieron su medicación a Lukas?—

—No. –

—No deja de mirar para acá— comento el rubio con algo de extrañeza—

—Luciano dijo que no se ha acostumbrado a mí…

—Humm… ¿Quién?— Martin volvió a ver a Julián con las cejas fruncidas—

—Luciano… —

Martin parecía meditar. Vio a Eduardo pasar cerca y lo llamo tan escandalosamente que el ecuatoriano no tuvo otra opción que ir con el

—Hay… ¿Conoces Luciano? – Pregunto Martin luego de una corta meditación. Eduardo negó con la cabeza—

Martin arrugo un poco más el entrecejo.

— ¿Irán afuera?— pregunto Eduardo luego de un momento que le regaló una mirada significativa a cada uno...

—Sí, yo me anote. –Le respondió Martin— creo que solo pueden ir unas veinte personas – miro a Julián— ¿tu iras?...dicen que es una terapia para la depresión, algo con luz, deberías ir, sabes…tu eres algo...

—Triste…—concluyo Eduardo con tono tímido, no quería incomodar a Julián pero aquello había surgido— Y solitario…

Julián miro a Eduardo luego de un silencio y Martin se encontraba asintiendo varias veces. Julián distinguió a Lukas que aún no alejaba el rostro de donde él estaba, oh, no espera, no estaba observando a Julián, no precisamente a él. El venezolano afilo la mirada, volvió detrás de él, justo en el vidrio de la ventana, el sol de alzaba poco a poco hasta estar en el centro del cielo. Medio día.

Tras el vidrio el rostro de Vadim se asomaba en la cercanía del cristal, estaba afuera, en el jardín, y parecía estar contento de estar allí, por supuesto, el jardín era otro ambiente, lejos de las paredes blancas y la monotonía abrumadora. Mueve lo dedos por la varas de metal demasiado separadas de la ventana y mira a Julián como si solo con sus ojos ámbar y muy claros le invitara a salir también.

¿Lukas estaría acaso observado a Vadim todo este tiempo? ¿…cuánto tiempo tenia Vadim en la ventana?

Julián observo como el ser más alto le saludaba con una inocente sonrisa. Acto seguido volvió a ver a Martin pues este lo estaba llamando.

—Hace un buen clima —Comentó Martin al ver como Julián le observaba—

—Sí, hace un buen clima— Le dijo Julián estando de acuerdo y volviendo a ver a la ventana pero no encontró señal de Vadim nuevamente.

El jardín era grande, pero no era bonito o estaba bien cuidado, de hecho tenía maleza y había partes donde el césped estaba muy crecido. Julián diviso a su alrededor, vio el edificio del hospital donde estaba, tenía aproximadamente tres piso con muchas ventanas y no era el único, los edificios eran divididos por alambradas o por muros de cemento. Se sintió curioso de saber a qué correspondía los otros edificios que estaban a los alrededores. Había tres auxiliares acompañándolos y Alfred también estaba con ellos, al parecer el psicólogo había tenido la iniciativa de ese proyecto. Parecía estar realmente entusiasmado y no dejaba de sonreír explicando los beneficios de salir a ambientes iluminados, abiertos y fresco. A Julián le parecía una buena argumentación, además Alfred parecía que disfrutaba su trabajo y se esmeraba con sus pacientes o al menos eso fue lo que Julián logro sentir de él. Lo miro por largo rato en su argumentación y le encontró sentido, incluso logro convencerlo. Se reunieron en algunos grupos y se sentaron en el césped sin miedo a ensuciarse, algunos se entretenían jugando con alguna que otra plata mientras que Alfred y los auxiliares compartían algunas palabras.

Alfred miro a sus diecinueve pacientes sentados en el piso, entretenidos hablando, Martin y Eduardo estaban riendo juntos y por un momento siento curiosidad por ese chiste que fue incapaz de entender. Paseo por el jardín nuevamente y se detuvo en Julián que estaba sentado solo, con la mirada centrada en la hierba y el césped, luego lo observo levantar la cabeza y mirar al otro extremo del lugar, al final del jardín donde estaba el estacionamiento y por supuesto el cercado de alambre que llevaba a un bosque protegido por el estado.

Se quedó viendo ese lugar por largo rato; era espeso, y parecía que el territorio del hospital estaba cercado y había tomado parte del bosque para que formara a su vez una porción en el jardín. Crecían unas flores blancas de la hierba, casi parecida a la que crecían a unos metros más delante de donde el venezolano se había sentado.

—¿Julián? — Alfred había aparecido allí, a su lado al momento, al verlo solo. El aludido lejos de sentirse alterado volvió a ver al doctor — ¿puedo sentarme aquí? –

—Si, am…—Julián no se lo esperaba, enderezo su espalda y volvió a ver al frente apartando la vista del bosque –

— ¿Qué pasa?... ¿por qué no te integras? – Le pregunto – Los poderes humanos debes de usarse.—Le explico sin querer sonar como un regaño, era más una amistosa sugerencia—

—Ah…Estaba pensando, es todo – Le dijo Julián—… ¿Por qué me dieron dos pastillas hoy? –Pregunto al psicólogo – Siempre me han dado una.

—Ah…—Alfred se arregló los lentes con el movimiento de una de sus manos – Quizá le debas de preguntar a Rosaura, a lo mejor te han cambiado la medicación

Alfred observó a el latino con atención, había perdido color debido a el encierro, sin embargo aquello había contribuido a que se notaran sus pecas en el cuello, su cabello parecía estar más negro que la última vez que lo vio y sus ojos azules no habían cambiado, tan solo parecían cansado. Se preguntó cómo hubieran sido esos ojos en otro tiempo, en su vida laboral había visto trasformación sorprendente de sus pacientes, algunos apáticos con el suficiente esmero se recuperaban y se encontraban brillantes y felices, todo era cuestión de voluntad y de no decaer.

—No estoy tan de acuerdo con la medicina, los fármacos, ¿entiendes?— Alfred dijo con una sonrisa suave y movió la cabeza a un lado haciendo que su cabello se moviera también — No estoy de acuerdo con ello, una buena terapia y cooperación de los pacientes pueden ayudar bastante.

Julián asintió como si le entendiera pero realmente solo lo había hecho por que le estaba escuchando. Eso quería decir entonces, que si fuera por Alfred, no estuviera tomando ninguna pastilla extra esa mañana. ¿No? O tal vez era otra cosa, sin embargo no pregunto al respecto. Alfred lo observo con sus ojos celestes, enmarcados en los lentes, como si intentara saber lo que el venezolano estaba pensando o sintiendo.

Se miraron por unos momentos, cortos y para nada significativos.

—Los medicamentos me secan la boca. — Comento Julián a lo cual el psicólogo asintió dando la total razón.

—Algunos causan soñolencia, y…en su mayoría la pérdida del apetito sexual.

Julián arqueo las cejas algo sorprendido, carecía de ese conocimiento. Aunque si lo pensaba con mayor detenimiento, no había tenido aquella necesidad durante algún tiempo.

—Sin embargo afirma que la ingesta regular de algunos medicamentos hace que el paciente se estabilice y puede llegar a una vida normal.

— ¿Alguien ha salido teniendo una vida normal aquí?

Alfred asintió.

—Este edificio es tranquilo, mayormente hay depresiones y trastornos del sueño y estrés post traumáticos o duelos patológicos –Alfred bajo un poco la va al decir aquello. Dejo de observar a Julián y su mirada celeste se centró en otro edificio del establecimiento, estaba justo detrás del edificio donde estaban; era más alto, tenía dos pisos más y su jardín era algo más pequeño sin muchas flores. —¿ves ese? –Pregunto Alfred, y Julián giro el torso para divisarlo. – Allí esta los pacientes más…problemáticos.

A Julián le pareció algo curioso aquello. Vio el edificio y luego al psicólogos.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con problemáticos? – Pregunto

—…Antisociales, sociópatas, esquizofrénicos— Enumero el mayor de los dos pero el paciente se dio cuenta que el doctor había dudado en responder.

Ahora Julián estaba más que sorprendido.

— ¿Son…peligrosos?

—Inestables – le respondió el psicólogo – yo no los atiendo, este es mi edificio.

Julián asintió varias veces.

—Tal vez debas de preguntarle a Rosaura porque te aumentó la medicación – le sugirió el rubio con una intensión sincera — ¿Me dices que solo te dieron una al llegar?

—Sí, para los nervios, según me recuerdo—

—Hmmm…—Alfred emitió un leve murmullo. Honestamente no le gustaba la idea de saturar a los pacientes con pastillas y medicamentos, le era desagradable, además que era algo incómodo para los pacientes que solían experimentar efectos segundarios….

Soñolencia y algunos temblores.

Alfred debería estar ya acostumbrado a esto pero le era imposible aceptar algo que veía innecesario.

—….Quizá fue por el evento de Lukas –Soltó el Psicólogo — cuando suceden eventos así, los pacientes suelen inquietarse mucho más de lo normal. La monotonía es algo muy común en este lugar, Julián. Estoy intentando de hacer que salgan de ella poco a poco. La vida no es monótona afuera. ¿Verdad? Quiero que puedan enfrentarse a las situaciones del mundo.

Hubo un momento de silencio luego de eso, donde Julián parecía meditar aquellas palabras. Alfred proyectaba sinceridad y el venezolano no podía hacer otra cosa más que creerle. Sonrió poco a poco como si de verdad estuviera de acuerdo con lo que Alfred acababa de decir, Su ojos caribe brillaron a la luz del sol con una energía que parecía haberse extinguido desde hace unos meses, pero aún seguía allí.

— ¿Qué hay más allá? – Pregunto a Alfred de repente—

Alfred tuvo que mover un poco el cuello a aquella dirección.

—…Es un área protegida del estado — Le dijo el rubio sin más —…Es bastante grande.

Julián estuvo de acuerdo. Miro los primeros arboles de la cerca y luego volvió a ver el césped, las flores blancas de la hierba.

 **ACTO II**

 **Julián**.

Cuando termino la terapia, nos reunieron en una columna y nos condujeron al interior del edificio, hubo un gran cambio de ambiente y tonalidad. El interior del edificio era más oscuro y tenía las luces artificiales de los bombillos, totalmente diferentes de afuera que estaba total y absolutamente iluminado, recordé que de verdad extrañaba mucho el exterior. Extrañaba la luz del sol nada comparada a los bombillos blancos de los pasillos y uno que otro dañado.

Además, no había mucha vegetación en el interior del establecimiento, así que nada de verde se veía cerca por las ventanas o aparentes. Creo que este lugar es algo deprimente comparado con el jardín. Note que la mayoría estaban animados y un poco más relajada o eso creía yo, eso era lo que ellos lograban proyectarme.

Martin y Eduardo me alcanzaron y se veían realmente contentos, sobretodo Martin que me decía para ir al almuerzo. Comentan que querían quedarse un tiempo más en el jardín, no puedo estar en desacuerdo. Era tranquilo, fresco y cálido allá afuera.

No sé qué habrán dicho mis padres en la universidad para que justifique mi inasistencia, o que pensaran los vecinos de mi familia al no ver al único hijo que le queda a mi madre salir de casa a la universidad. Estoy seguro que a mi madre le causaría malestar el recordar que tiene a un hijo muerto y el otro está enfermo en un establecimiento con un duelo

Alfred había dicho que aquello podía ser tratado y superado de una manera tranquila. Esperaba que no fuera con pastillas o mediciones. Como Alfred, yo no estaba de acuerdo con eso. La pastilla para los nervios me hacía sentir soñoliento y la segunda que me dio la enfermera me dio una mala sensación en la boca.

Intente encontrar a Luciano en el vestíbulo, pero no halle algún rastro de él, creo que esta aun en el consultorio de Iván. Supongo que hablare con él en otro momento, ahora nos dicen que la comida del almuerzo esta lista y nos guían al comedor. Debo decir que la comida no es algo desagradable, por lo menos no nos intentan matar de intoxicación o algo por el estilo.

Martin y Eduardo lucen alegres cuando estuve con ellos y me dicen que quieren repetir la terapia una vez más. Me entero que será admitida dentro de las actividades del hospital. Me parece una buena idea, de verdad extrañaba la luz de sol. Cuando logramos salir del comedor vi a Luciano bajar por las escaleras con calma.

Me uní a el por qué realmente Luciano era el único con el cual no llegaba a sentirme incomodo luego de un largo rato, desconozco porque _aquello_ no sucede con él. Es extraño, pero no veo que sea malo. Normalmente me pasa con casi todo el mundo; cuando estoy mucho tiempo con alguien, con quien sea, adquiero ciertas….partes de esa persona que no logro comprender y casi siempre es doloroso.

Pasaran algunas semanas para que pueda acostumbrarme a el entusiasmo y optimismo de Alfred que casi siempre era presente en su rostro, a veces lo envidio por lo menos a él no le han aumentado la medicación esta vez, se ve, —ahora— especialmente preocupado en mí. No lo entiendo. Desde que accedí a la terapia de Luz de ha pegado a mi cada que me ve –que por suerte es pocas veces— Me doy cuenta que no tengo que ir al consultorio de Iván todos los días o todas las semanas, Martin me explica que me harán un seguimiento y que dentro de un determinado periodo me llamaran al consultorio y me informaran a cerca de mi avance si hay alguno, según la experiencia de Martin.

La terapia de luz, es realmente un consuelo para alguien que no ve la luz del sol más que de una pequeña ventana. Todos se ven entusiasmados en aquella terapia. Luciano no, sin embargo.

A mí me gusta el exterior del hospital.

Juan frunce el ceño cuando me ve tomar dos pastillas de una sola vez y luego un trago de agua, realmente ha pasado tiempo desde que me han agregado dos pastillas más. No sé por qué. Aunque si soy sincero no siento algún cambio en mi mente. Nada.

No sé si la medicación que me dan es para sosegar los síntomas de mi ansiedad o aparentes nervios que se han disminuido a en mi estancia en este lugar. Es bastante monótono a veces. Lukas no parece querer explotar en alguna crisis y yo me encuentro menos enojado, de hecho creo que estoy algo más animado que los primeros días. No he visitado la habitación Blanca desde que llegue y no le he roto la nariz a nadie.

Casi puedo decir que es un lugar tranquilo.

Realmente no estoy muy seguro si admitir que no es un lugar tan malo como había pensado. Eso medito, mientras me instalo en la ventana de la entrada diagonal a la recepción, afuera el cielo está realmente hermoso, azul y no hay muchas nubes, sé que el sol de la tarde es algo fuerte pero la sombra del edificio nos cubre a la hora de sentarnos en el césped. Espero por la próxima terapia de luz…

Deseo ahora poder salir al jardín.

 **ACTO III**

Cuando Alfred se acercó a Julián, lo encontró sentado en las cercanías de la ventana grande de la entrada, la ventana era particular porque en las mañanas la luz de sol atravesaba el vidrio e iluminaba el vestíbulo, realmente era la única ventana que hacia eso. Las cosas parecían haber ido mejorando desde que la terapia de luz fue impuesta. Los pacientes que asistían a ella lucían más animados, gracias a las técnicas de relajación que había impartido. Incluso Juan que siempre estaba malhumorado parecía tener cambios ligeros pero positivos en su conducta. Aunque Alfred tenía claro que Julián ya no era su paciente estaba especialmente intrigado por su avance, aunque también le parecía extraño su comportamiento; era un especie de anhelo que parecía proyectar al estar sentado en aquella silla de metal con la luz del sol pegándole la espalda, además de que sin duda su piel había adquirido color y sus ojos un poco más de luz había que algo no cambiaba, y que era preocupante. Julián era incapaz de desenvolverse en las terapias grupales, no soportaba estar en grandes masas, o en su defecto en un grupo máximo de diez personas.

Alfred lo había notado.

Julián se había esforzado en ocultarlo. Pero en una terapia grupal parecía estar verdaderamente ansioso, y algo nervioso. El americano no quería recurrir a la mediación tradicional así que opto por la relajación. Pasado los minutos Julián logro tranquilizarse, mas Alfred no sospechaba que el motivo de su alivio era que el grupo de personas en la terapia se había dispersado.

Quizá aquel punto seria tratado en cuanto Julián asistiera la consulta con Iván.

Es bien sabido por Alfred que a Julián le han aumentado la medicación luego de eso, y le han agregado dos pastillas más en diferentes horarios, realmente Alfred no estaba de acuerdo con la medicación, saturar al paciente con pastillas cada vez que ocurriera algún episodio de nervios o ansiedad, o incluso aumentar más la medicación al no ver ningún avance era aún peor, sin embargo Alfred no ponía las reglas allí.

Otra cosa que quizá le hacía sentir cierta empatía del venezolano era su hermano. Su situación es casi igual. Ciertamente, Julián tiene aquella herida de la pérdida de su ser más querido y unido a él, como si hubiera perdido algún miembro del cuerpo, eso concluyó el mismo venezolano, en una de sus tantas sentadas en el jardín del hospital, notaba que Julián podía estar animado, pero al solo mencionar a su hermano era como si toda belleza del mundo se hubiera extinguido y a continuación hablaba de lo mucho que lo extrañaba que era muy importante para él y en ocasiones podía escuchársele hablar en presente como si su hermano aun siguiera vivo, obviamente el paciente en cuestión ignoraba aquel comportamiento.

David era como una especie de interruptor.

Cuando se le recordaba que David había muerto, era como si Julián parpadeara varias veces en su interior buscando algo que diera peso a las palabras dadas y al no encontrarlas sonreía tristemente y decía

" _Cuando alguien muere no se le ve mucho por acá ¿verdad? "_

Era triste, más triste era ver a Julián en silencio en el jardín, mirar lentamente a el segundo edificio o hacia el bosque. Como si esperara que algo brotara de entre los árboles y fuera a su encuentro.

Alfred se preguntó si él era así cuando se enteró de lo que había hecho Matt, pasado unos meses que el americano se había marchado a la universidad. ¿Alfred se estaba proyectando en Julián, de alguna forma? Alfred no podía hacer tal cosa, aun así un interés comenzaba a nacer de su interior y se sintió arrepentido en cierta forma de haber dimitido del tratamiento del venezolano y cedérselo a alguien como Iván.

Ahora solo podía ayudar a Julián de una forma menos directa. Relajación y la reciente terapia de luz. Solo podía hacer eso, y se sentía satisfecho de que esto le sirviera.

Incluso escucho a Julián reírse una vez. Su risa era algo totalmente nuevo, pero Alfred sonrió inconscientemente al verlo alegre. Plenamente alegre. Esa felicidad contagiosa, era sublime.

Si tan solo, Julián no estuviera riendo solo.

Alfred arrugo el entrecejo y volvió la mirada hacia la puerta. Iván estaba allí, observando todo a su alrededor, observo a Alfred con sus ojos ámbar, en su rostro no había expresión alguna, la risa de Julián se volvió más fuerte, un escalofríos subió por la espalda de Alfred al momento. Iván arqueo ambas cejas en una expresión difícil de interpretar y luego de mirar a Julián paso los ojos por todos los pacientes reunidos, giro sobre sus talones y volvió a entrar al edificio sin decir nada.

.

Rosaura llevo a Julián hacia la puerta blanca de madera. Le dedico una sonrisa y toco la puerta poco después de llegar. Al entrar Julián se familiarizo con el lugar, ordenado, fresco y con la común decoración blanca, lila, y beish. Se sentó donde correspondía hacerlo mientras que Rosaura espero afuera y…cerró la puerta. Tarde se dio cuenta que Alfred estaba sentado a su lado con su bata blanca y sus lentes de montura cuadrada. Le saludo con su sonrisa radiante. Iván también lo hizo, pero Julián quedo más que confundido por lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Miro a Iván y a Alfred por unos segundos más.

— ¿…Sucede algo malo? – Pregunto Julián con cautela—

Iván negó con la cabeza.

—Fredak, me contaba acerca de tu avance en las últimas semanas. ¿Has hecho amigos Julián? – Iván se adelantó a preguntar — ¿Reales o imaginarios? –

Julián arrugo el entrecejo ante lo último agregado. Miro a Alfred que al parecer no tenía intensión de replicar, esperaba una respuesta también.

—…Reales. – Julián respondió con cautela – Martin –Iván asintió – Eduardo…— Iván asintió – Juan y Luciano.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Los dos doctores se miraron por breves segundos y entonces Alfred observó a Julián con determinación

— ¿Luciano? – Alfred arrugó el entrecejo miro a Iván que no se alteró en ningún momento –

—Si – Julián asintió varias veces y sonrió –

— ¿Cómo es tu amigo, Luciano? – Pregunto Iván intrigado, aquella pregunta descoloco un poco al venezolano, pero se incorporó queriendo responder. —

—Es…casi de mi altura, moreno, ojos oscuros, cabello ondulado negro. –Julián describió otros detalles más particulares, como que siempre sonreía y tenía mucho tiempo en el hospital, era algo excéntrico pero amable –

Luego de decir aquello, un silencio abrazo todo el consultorio, Iván miro a Julián poco unos segundos, analítico, pero tranquilo, en cambio, Alfred parecía algo aturdido.

—Creo que ha tenido consultas con usted – Finalizo Julián para continuar con el silencio –

El silencio se prolongó hasta que Iván abrió los labios.

—No—

— ¿Eh? – Julián arrugo el entrecejo — ¿No, qué?

—No he tenido consultas con Luciano… —Le explico Iván — ¿tu si Fredak? –

Alfred negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Julián no comprendió del todo. Miro a ambos doctores y luego fue que Iván lo vio con la misma inescrutable mirada.

—…Luciano no está en el listado de pacientes del hospital— Julián arrugo el rostro— No tenemos a ningún paciente con esas características.

— ¿Qué? – Julián exclamo – Debe de haber un error…

—No. –Iván negó con calma, Alfred apretó los labios – Rosaura te ha visto hablando solo estas últimas semanas

— ¿Qué? ¡NO! – Julián cerro los ojos, quería ordenar sus ideas, sus sentidos se alteraban— Yo no…Luciano no, uhg...yo. – Guardo silencio y se llevó unas manos a la cabeza, se intentó calmar, respiro profundamente, aun no podía procesar que Luciano estuviera en el listado del hospital. — Yo no he estado hablando solo, hablaba con Luciano.

—Luciano no existe –Iván avanzo con cautela, su voz fue suave, tan suave como el abrir de los ojos de Julián hacia el —…El único Luciano que hemos tenido falleció hace veinte años…me temo que lo has estado imaginando todo.

— ¡NO! – Julián grito y el eco inundo el consultorio, luego el silencio, miro a Alfred que le observaba con una mezcla de impotencia y tristeza – Yo no lo imaginé, Luciano es real.

—Julián… — Escucho a Alfred a su lado— Me temo que Iván tiene razón.

—No… —

—Escúchame, cálmate—

Las cejas negras se curvearon en son de preocupación, aturdido y triste.

—Y—yo pensé que… —

— ¿Tienes otros amigos imaginario, Dzulian? –Pregunto Iván con cautela, Julián bajo los ojos azules, los cerró y negó con la cabeza. — ¿Seguro?

Julián parecía pensarlo, y el tiempo que se tomó hizo crear muchas suposiciones a ambos doctores. ¿Acaso Julián no había sido totalmente sincero?.

—Julián, es importante que seas sincero con nosotros, estamos tratando de ayudarte, no podemos hacer nada si no nos dices la verdad.

—Les estoy diciendo la verdad— replico este a regañadientes. Casi como si en el anidara un sentimiento de indignación –

— ¿Estabas consiente que Luciano no era real? – Pregunto Alfred

—Luciano es real— Le replico el venezolano con abatimiento…—

Alfred le dedico una mirada significativa a Iván que parecía haber conformado una teoría. El paciente no era consciente de sus alucinaciones. Julián se llevó las manos al rostro donde se cubrió los ojos pues estos comenzaron a arder.

—No, no lo es. Es un producto de tu necesidad de compañía –

—No…—Julián siseo, entre avergonzado y triste, quizá un poco indignado.

— ¿Tiene características parecidas a las de tu hermano? ¿no? – Le dijo Iván con voz calmada, Julián no respondió en ese momento – Atento, alegre…Preocupado.

Alfred observo a Iván y luego a Julián que se limpiaba los ojos. Comenzaba a temblar.

—Por eso le aumentaste la medicación. – Comento Alfred.

—Presentaba las primeras señales de Psicosis, alucinaciones—Iván le respondió – Algo que una terapia experimental no podía detectar.

—¿Qué es lo que me pasa?—Pregunto el paciente haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse calmado, situación que le estaba costando mucho. –

El moreno se llevó la mano al cabello y sintió dedos enterrados en su cabello negro, intento no alterarse y disimulo muy bien al mover su propia mano por su cabello.

—...—Iván apretó los labios como si buscara las palabras necesariamente adecuadas para decir lo próximo – las alucinaciones son asociadas a la esquizofrenia, al igual que el letargo, el desinterés por las relaciones sociales…El comportamiento agresivo –

—¡Yo no tengo un comportamiento agresivo! –

—…La Apatía

Julián arrugo el entrecejo y su rostro se contorsiono hasta ser una mueca de odio.

—…Yo no tengo esquizofrenia— Julián parecía furioso.

—No dije que la tenías – Iván le replicó — solo te digo que los síntomas se asocian a ella, puedes tener otro tipo de trastorno.

Julián no le pareció agradable aquel término y realmente no le parecía nada consolador. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho y sus dientes se apretaron.

—Julián, cálmate – Pidió Alfred con voz suave y una mano en el hombro del latino, que volvió a verlo con la expresión contenida. Alfred evoco el momento en que Julián exploto en su consultorio Por un momento pensó que iba a reaccionar de la misma manera allí.

Sorprendentemente Julián giro la cabeza hacia Iván, que no parecía temeroso de lo que podía acontecer en su consultorio. Al parecer Iván no era alguien fácil de sorprender. Y no lo era. Miro con atención a Julián que no relajaba la expresión de su rostro.

La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo y toda la habitación parecía encogerse poco a poco a cada segundo que pasaba, la densidad se hizo tan notoria.

—¿Entonces, me dirán que debo quedarme aquí?... ¿van a mandarme al otro edificio? ¿verdad? .. – Julián hablo y afilo la mirada – ese es tu edificio, Iván .

—Aun es muy pronto para decidir algo así. – Interrumpió Alfred queriendo apaciguar el humor de Julián, quería tranquilizarle — …además, tu comportamiento es estable aquí

—Él lo está pensando – Le respondió el paciente al psicólogo con los dientes apretados — ¿crees que no ha pensado en transferirme a otro edificio…?

Alfred miro fijamente a Iván y luego vio como Julián se levantó del asiento. Se había levantado, sabía que su cerebro sobrecargado le obligaría a huir y buscar un lugar seguro donde resguardarse, sabía que era víctima de un repentino ataque de ira, de pánico, y de nervios. Sabía que Julián está al borde y que explotaría en cualquier momento.

—Te ayudaremos a llevar esto – Dijo Alfred, acercándose a Julián que se alejó como si Alfred estuviera prendido en llamas – Julián, has estado haciendo un gran avance con la Terapia de Luz… tienes que

—…Sin embargo, le cambiaremos la medicación—

Alfred le regalo una mirada de advertencia a Iván, aunque realmente no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada, Julián no era su paciente

—…La terapia de luz tal vez ayude a disminuir la depresión, pero no a que debe de escuchar las voces en su cabeza— Argumentó Iván, fue entonces que Julián emitió un gruñido de desaprobación. –

—Yo no escucho voces en mi cabeza – Le replico totalmente furioso el venezolano –

En aquel mismo instante Julián tenso todo su cuerpo. Justo allí en el asiento de antes, donde estaba, se había posicionado Vadim, de pie, detrás del puesto, tenía los ojos fijos en Julián, oh si, al parecer Vadim no estaba nada sorprendido.

El misterioso ser observo a Iván y luego a Alfred, acto seguido luego de un insoportable estoicismo se acercó a Julián que se alejó hacia la pared, junto a los libros.

Alfred y el eslavo quedaron confundidos. Iván no tanto pero se levantó del escritorio con la intensión de observar al paciente que se había encogido, se había vuelto pequeño, como si observara a alguien justo frente a él y se acercaba.

—…Lo está teniendo ahora Alfred – Anuncio Iván al acercarse a el psicólogo que estaba dispuesto a atender al paciente. – Está viendo algo justo ahora, Da.

—Julián, cálmate, lo que estás viendo ahora no es real – Alfred se apresuró a ir en su apoyo, se acercó a Julián que no tenía otro lugar donde esconderse, de hecho no se molestó en moverse lejos de Alfred cuando vino a el — …No puede hacerte daño.

—…Oh, si… —La voz de Vadim resonó dentro de la cabeza del paciente, como hablara desde su nuca aunque claramente estaba allí, estaba frente de él, estaba atentamente observándolo – Toda esta charla sin sentido, Da. Solo para decirte que te quedaras aquí, porque estas enfermo… —

Julián dio un respingo cuando Alfred le toco el hombro.

—…Julián, mírame, lo que sea que estás viendo no podrá hacerte daño – Le dijo y entonces Vadim sonrió mostrando sus dientes afilados y blancos. Nacarados. –

—Da…Fredak tiene razón. –Julián volvió los ojos a Alfred y luego hacia adelante; Vadim parecía ser una figura inmensa, alto, vestido totalmente de negro – Vadim no le hará daño a Dzulian…pero ellos si…

La puerta del consultorio se abrió y en seguida varios auxiliares se acercaron a donde el paciente estaba. Le tomaron de los brazos y lo encontraron verdaderamente alterado, pálido y perdido de su alrededor. Julián observo entonces a Alfred entre suplicante y atemorizado, no quería ir la habitación Blanca. No quería estar solo.

Quería salir de allí.

* * *

 **DamistaH.**


	6. La Huida

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Advertencia; Estrés, enojos, sangre y miedos.

* * *

 **TOSKA RETSEPTOR**

 **Capitulo seis**

Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de convertirse a su vez en monstruo. Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti.

 **Friedrich Nietzsche** (1844—1900) **Filósofo alemán.**

 **ACTO I.**

 _C_ uando abrió los ojos finalmente, encontró todo en un pacífico silencio, intento moverse como era natural después que despertaba pero no lo logro, no pudo moverse, primeramente porque sus pies estaban atados en la camilla, intento mover las manos entonces y paso lo mismo, bajo los ojos a las manos y las encontró vendadas, las correas que le ataban estaban un poco más arriba de las muñecas.

No sentía dolor. Y tampoco miedo. Solo aceptación.

Miro hacia el techo y vio el bombillo de luz blanca, rodo los ojos hacia su izquierda y encontró el suero, un antibiótico, lo vio con detenimiento y muchos pensamientos vinieron a su mente como una cascada.

Había salido de la habitación Blanca, había roto la ventana y salido al exterior ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué había salido? No, mas importante ¿Cómo había salido?, La habitación estaba totalmente cerrada por fuera, él lo sabía, si…lo sabía. No habría podido hacerlo solo, claro que no. Rodo los ojos nuevamente al bombillo de la habitación, concentrado en las imágenes de la noche anterior, se preguntaron si seguiría siendo de noche. O si ya había amanecido, ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?...¿qué hora serian? rodo los ojos hacia las ventanas y se encontró de noche, intento localizar algún reloj, pero no lo encontró.

Movió nuevamente los pies descalzos y se encontró inmovilizado. Se intentó relajar, —que ya lo estaba— Cerro los ojos.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo con los ojos cerrados pero los abrió con igual de calma que la vez anterior y se volvió a encontrar solo. Suspiró, fue entonces que escucho a alguien acercarse, con pasos rápidos, Julián giro el rostro. Luciano estaba allí, lo vio preocupado, con sus fuertes ojos negros, se mordió los labios en preocupación.

— ¿Julián, estas bien?—

El aludido movió los dedos de las manos.

—… ¿Tu qué crees? –

—… _Mais o menos –_

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto el venezolano—

—Es que…estaba preocupado por ti – Se acercó un poco a la camilla, Luciano lo vio atentamente con sus ojos negros — Lo que hiciste fue muy arriesgado, pudiste haberte lastimado …—Miro sus brazos vendados, aquello parecía ser sangre… _– mais.._

Julián suspiro como si no fuera de su interés.

—Sí, o me pude haber ido. No te ofendas, Luci, pero no quiero morir aquí –

Luciano apretó los labios. Sintiendo un poco mal por aquellas palabras, se sentía también algo impotente. ¿Qué cosa habría sucedido en la Habitación Blanca?

— ¿Le dejaste entrar? – Pregunto entonces.

Julián no respondió. Se mantuvo viendo el bombillo blanco

— _Jul_ sé que las cosas no han ido bien –Luciano se acercó a la camilla, se agacho en la orilla y así pudo ver el rostro pálido del venezolano que agacho los ojos para verle – pero…no puedes dejar que él te convenza…es malo, Esta no es la solución, amigo.

Julián suspiro profundamente, mudo todavía.

—He visto muchos enfermos aquí…y tú no eres uno de ellos. Tu hermano, estoy seguro que él no querría esto para ti… ¿verdad que no? –

—Nunca lo sabremos, David murió. — Fue lo único que dijo—

—Tú lo conocías.

Julián asintió y volvió a ver el bombillo.

—No lo dejes entrar. –

— Pero cuando me vaya estaré solo…

—Quédate…

—Si me quedo estaré solo de igual forma – Los ojos azules viajaron a los negros con contundencia— y será peor para ustedes…

—No estarás solo. Estarás con nosotros, tus amigos, haz hecho amigos aquí, Jul…

Julián guardo silencio y apretó los labios. La simple idea de permanecer en ese lugar le causaba un sin sabor, malestar. Era algo que simplemente ya no podía soportar. Luciano retorció su rostro en miedo y pena, se sentía impotente, observo entonces el rostro pálido del paciente y apretó los labios, ya no tenía nada que decir. Se alejó de la camilla en cuanto escucho a alguien venir a su encuentro.

El venezolano cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir para darse cuenta que Luciano no estaba. Volvió los al antibiótico que colgaba en un palo de acero y luego sintió a alguien caminar hacia su camilla, la bata blanca era inconfundible. Volvió los ojos.

—Has despertado.

—Desde hace…—Julián arrugo el entrecejo— ¿qué hora es?

—Las tres de la madrugada—

—Oh ya. – Julián asintió con la cabeza. Se sentía un poco desganado y todavía algo inconforme. Seguramente le habían dado algo —

Alfred suspiro con profundidad, localizo una butaca y se movió para sentarse en ella al lado de la camilla.

—Te has lastimado las manos y los brazos con el alambre, las uñas también – Le informo el psicólogo al ver sus manos atadas y vendadas…

Julián se había imaginado algo como eso, sin embargo apenas y podía sentir los dedos.

—Soren está herido. — Dijo Alfred de repente. —

— ¿Se ha caído?

Alfred no comprendió. Arrugo el entrecejo y analizo al paciente con la mirada azulina.

—…Tu lo golpeaste – Julián bufo incrédulo

—¿Has visto el tamaño de Soren?...no fui yo. – dijo con un tono sarcástico y casi le dio gracia

—Has tenido antecedentes de ira y violencia. –

—Soren es enorme. – Se defendió Julián sonriendo – No podría ni alcanzarlo, mucho menos golpearlo y romperle algo–

— ¿entonces quien fue? – Preguntó Alfred algo molesto, el paciente no respondió, por supuesto – Julián, eras el único afuera del edifico. ¿Cómo saliste de la Habitación Blanca?, es lo que quiero saber.

—La puerta estaba abierta. –

—Estaba cerrada y tú…tenías una camisa de fuerza – Argumento el Psicólogo, objetándole–

Julián se vio en un aprieto, porque lo que decía Alfred tenía total sentido…por supuesto; Alfred siempre era el más lógico del mundo, siempre creía tener la razón científica a todo.

Volvió el rostro a Alfred que lo miraba atentamente, no había rastro de molestia en el rostro del americano.

—Alguien me ayudo – Le contesto

— ¿Tu amigo Luciano? –

—No. – Le respondió y Alfred cruzo los brazos sin comprender y con un poco de escepticismo – No sé por qué te lo digo, si ni siquiera me vas a creer.

Alfred apretó los labios; una parte de él quería creerle, pero otra declinaba, alegando que era una locura y que no podían ser posible sus supuestas historias.

—… ¿Un auxiliar te ayudo? –

—No.

—Tuvo que ser alguien del Hospital. Nadie más tiene las llaves—Alfred le diagnosticó y se arregló los lentes por un momento. – de todos modos están revisando las cámaras de seguridad.

Por alguna extraña razón los labios del latino se estiraron en una sonrisa.

—Aja…y ¿entonces que pasara después? –

Alfred no entendió lo que el otro quería decir o el porqué de su expresión tan animada de repente.

— ¿A qué has venido aquí? si…puedes fácilmente confirmar con las cámaras de seguridad – Cuestiono el venezolano —…¿Piensas que todavía estoy cuerdo? ¿Verdad?

Alfred lo vio con sus ojos penetrantes.

—Pareces estar muy consciente de la realidad ahora. –

—Yo siempre estoy consciente de la realidad, Alfred. –Le respondió con calma — Sabes que puedo ver cosas que los demás no. Tú no eres tan lógico como piensas ser y como no lo eres, no vas a creerme.

Alfred se levantó de la butaca y se plantó frente al paciente. Esas palabras hicieron que el propio americano se cuestionara.

—¿Qué es lo que ves? –

—Veo…-Julián afilo la mirada fijamente clavada en los ojos de Alfred-…un hombre, que se siente culpable por que su hermano terminara en un hospital, que tragara pastillas y que no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, porque era necesario. Por qué así lo decía el médico, por que eras muy joven, diferente o estúpido.. –

Se miraron a los ojos intensamente, era un azul caribe y el océano.

Alfred apretó los labios y cerró los ojos. Su labio se crispo imperceptiblemente, experimento entonces una ola de impotencia y un sentimiento que no supo identificar, pero era igual de desagradable. Se separó de Julián en silencio y lentitud y este no le quito la mirada de encima. Luego los abrió. Miro a Julián con intensidad y saboreo cada palabra de aquella afirmación con amargura...

—¿Cómo sabes eso? –

—Solo lo sé — Le respondió tranquilamente – Mathew ¿no?, era tu hermano gemelo.

—…Si… —

Hubo una pausa.

—El…era muy diferente a mí. Era muy tímido, y le era difícil tener amigos, cuando me fui a la universidad, él se quedó solo y se le hizo muy difícil relacionarse.

Julián se abstuvo de decir algo más. No conocía los detalles, solo el hecho, los detalles siempre han sido un problemas podían mezclarse y deformar la verdadera historia. Desordenados.

—Julián… ¿Cómo sé que no te lo dijo alguien más?

—¿Se lo has contado a alguien más? – Quiso saber, Alfred negó con la cabeza—

— ¿ves? –

Hubo una pausa esta vez más profunda y prolongada. Alfred no sabía que estaba pasando o que quería hacer Julián al decirle esto. ¿Qué le creyera? Se sintió un poco confundido, y aturdido por los nuevos pensamientos que venían a él y se dio cuenta que se había desviado.

Intento recomponerse y se incorporó encarando a Julián nuevamente

—Dime… ¿Cómo saliste de la Habitación Blanca?—

Hubo un pequeño silencio, uno significativo, mientras la noche avanzaba se escuchó el sonido de un grillo oculto de repente, Julián arreglo la cabeza hacia adelante.

—Vadim me abrió la puerta—

— ¿Es uno de tus amigos?

—No…—

— ¿Entonces, es?

—Es alguien que siempre está pendiente de mí.

— ¿Cómo un amigo?

—No…—Julián busco las palabras para describirlo – es más como algún tipo de animal, que custodia algo.

Alfred frunció el ceño. Julián abrió un poco más los ojos y dijo

—Como un animal feroz…—

—Y Vadim… ¿te abrió la puerta? – indago el rubio

—Si. Y también me libero de la camisa de fuerza y me dijo que saliera de aquí…

— ¿Por qué?

—Por qué…–

— ¿Te amenazo?

—No. Solo me hablo, me explico ciertas cosas…

—¿Dónde quiere que estés?

—Afuera…–

Alfred observo a Julián con una mezcla de pena y discrepancia.

—¿Desde cuándo esta Vadim cerca de ti?–

—…Desde hace un _buuuuen_ tiempo—

— ¿David…lo sabía?

—No… — Le respondió Julián con cautela, arrugo el entrecejo–

—Pero, se contaban todo. ¿No? ¿Le contaste a cerca de Vadim?

—…Lo intente una vez…—Julián respondió con algo de inseguridad en su voz — pero no pude explicárselo bien, él tomaba todo como un especie de juego.

—Tu hermano supo de Vadim

—Sabe que existía, pero solo de nombre. –

— ¿Cómo es Vadim? –Pregunto Alfred ahora intrigado –

— ¿para qué quieres saber? – Repuso el venezolano arrugando la expresión –

—…Julián, no has pensado que Vadim, puede ser una manifestación de lo que sientes…lo que quieres. –

Julián arrugo el entrecejo, volvió a ver al doctor con desacuerdo.

—Dijiste que era como un animal custodiando algo, un animal feroz –

Julián guardo silencio y comenzó a reflexionar, miro a Alfred con un rostro analítico. Pensativo ahora.

—…No lo sé. Amm…Nunca he hablado de Vadim antes. –Julián se movió un poco en la camilla aun amarrado— Tampoco me _agradaba_ pensar mucho en él.

— ¿Qué custodia?

—¿…Tu qué crees ?–Julián susurro, dio un suspiro y su pecho bajo y subió en un respiro—

Acto seguido Julián recargo la cabeza de la almohada estaba cansado, movió los ojos por su alrededor y luego se concentró en una ventana y vio la noche continuando afuera. Suspiro profundamente.

Alfred arrugo un poco las cejas rubias y miro con atención al latino.

—…Julián, ¿No has pensado que Vadim es…la manifestación de tu dolor? – Alfred no podía dejar de pensar clínicamente. Julián no se alteró en ningún momento, lo medito por un momento, pero no encontró palabras para responder a la pregunta, movió la cabeza hacia el rubio –

—Cuando estoy con el ya no siento nada – Le explico – antes tenía mucho miedo…era como ver un abismo, profundo y negro, pero ahora, no siento nada. ¿Eso es normal? –

Miro a Alfred que lo veía como sorprendido.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Alfred se enderezo un poco, miro el reloj ya serían las cuatro de la madrugada. Había pasado mucho tiempo allí. Miro otra vez a Julián, estaba pálido y sus ojos azules como zafiros observaban el techo, el bombillo con tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué pasara ahora? –Pregunto el paciente — ¿Me van a llevar al otro edificio? ¿Verdad?

—Es…lo que corresponde. –

Julián suspiro.

—Hay cosas muy desagradables allí. – Le comento el venezolano – muy desagradable para alguien que no está enfermo.

—Si… —Alfred estuvo de acuerdo. –

Aunque estuviera de acuerdo, no había mucho que pudiera hacer. El latino entendió en ese momento que Alfred no iba a poder ayudarlo. Nadie podía ayudarlo, ¿Por qué nadie le creía? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él? ¿No podía solo desaparecer?¿Dejar de sentir y de saber?

—Adiós Alfred. Voy a tomar una siesta – Dijo finalmente luego de un silencio

—Humm… —Alfred vio como cerraba los ojos, no comprendió el significado de aquella oración tan repentina— Hasta luego.

Ψ

La pantalla marcaba la medianoche, las cámaras de seguridad tenían visión nocturna, aunque había algo de luz en el pasillo a esa hora, el pasillo estaba solitario, como se suponía, no había patrullas del personal de seguridad esa noche, en ese pasillo. Alfred se arregló en la silla y espero por los segundos que pasaban en la grabación sin actividad alguna. Tomo el control del televisor y adelanto un poco el video.

Nada en particular.

Unos segundos más y pausa.

[00:13]

La puerta se abrió.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de la nada.

[00:15]Alguien asoma la cabeza, es Julián.

[00:17] Se queda unos segundo de pie, mira el pasillo

[00:20] Camina por el pasillo fuera del alcance del lente.

Pausa

Retrocede

00:20,00:19,00:18.00:17,00:15,00:14,00:13

Alfred afilo la mirada, se acercó un poco a la pantalla del televisor y pulso play.

—…! –Justo cuando en el minuto que la puerta se abrió, una masa negra cubrió la cámara. Alfred pauso con rapidez

[00:18] La imagen de Julián mirando el pasillo. No. Estaba mirando a alguien. Algo.

[00:19] Sonríe a la cámara.

[00:20] Camina por el pasillo.

Alfred arrugo el entrecejo, pauso la imagen y la volvió a reproducir, la masa negra no aparecía,…se quedó un momento en silencio mientras se quitaba los lentes, apretó los ojos y llevo las manos al puente de la nariz.

No sabía lo que estaba buscando. No sabía lo que había visto. Era de madrugada aun y él estaba intentando descubrir como el latino había salido de una habitación acolchada y cerrada desde afuera, con un camisa de fuerza y sedantes. Parecía sacado de una novela de misterio. Suspiro por segunda vez y se volvió a colocar los lentes.

Alguien toca la puerta de su consultorio y el apaga el televisor con calma, va a la puerta y abre, no hay nadie. Sale de su consultorio con dos pasos. Mira por el pasillo no muy iluminado, hace frio. Nunca le había tenido miedo al hospital, pero si a la oscuridad. Un miedo de niño que aún tenía pequeñas cenizas en un incendio.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Vio al final del pasillo. Alguien lo cruza hacia las escaleras. Se asusta por un momento. La figura ha cruzado y desaparece. Alfred se queda por un momento más en la entrada de su consultorio.

Ψ

La huida no ha llevado a nadie a ningún sitio.

 **Antoine de Saint—Exupéry** (1900—1944) **Escritor francés.**

Sus dedos eran fríos al tacto, pero extrañamente amables, se sentó en el borde la camilla luego de desatar los pies y las manos con cuidado y dedicación. Se sentía débil y algo adormilado, la explosión de adrenalina deja secuelas de cansancio.

Vadim sonrió. Luego observo a su alrededor, estaban totalmente solos, hacía frio y reinaba un solemne silencio.

Julián se levantó, sus pies tocaron el suelo helado de mármol. Vadim tomo una de sus manos muy contento.

— ¿Quieres salir de aquí, da?

Julián asintió.

Vadim se inclinó un poco, sonriente como un niño satisfecho.

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo? –

Julián le observo con detalle; un poco inclinado hacia él, con ojos felinos y lilas, brillante, su cabello plateado y liso. El latino parecía dudar.

—…Vadim ha ido al edificio donde estarás… —Le dijo muy orgulloso – es un lugar horrible, mucha gente llora allí. Mucha gente está triste. ¿Julián no quiere estar triste? ¿Da?

Julián sacudió la cabeza. Eso puso más contento a otro, que acaricio su cabello negro con cariño.

—Vadim lo sabe. Vadim quiere a un Julián feliz. – Le dice y al sonreír muestra sus dientes frontales. No importaba que Alfred supiera de su "existencia" pues, de todos modos dudaba que lo creyera real. Estos científicos e intelectuales son muy escépticos hoy en día.

Vadim lo prefería así. Prefería que nadie más supiera, luego de que todo acabara, luego de que tuviera a su girasol en el eterno invierno, podría encargarse de Alfred, de Luciano, así como se había encargado de David.

Era un pequeño estorbo. Distracción, piedra insignificante en el camino. Incluso muerto, había sido una completa molestia, las personas son fáciles de eliminar, pero no los recuerdos. Estos toman un poco más de tiempo, al igual que el pensamiento.

Tuvo que ser muy paciente, tuvo que esperar, custodiar muy bien a su Girasol, verlo florecer con la vista al sol, someterlo, abatirlo de dolor, y mover muchas piezas en su mente para poder convencerlo de que con él, solo con él, podía encontrar la tranquilidad, el tiempo de cultivar termino y él debía de recoger la cosecha cuanto antes.

—Ven conmigo, Dzulian…—Le pidió con su voz baja y rustica – Olvídate de Madre, de Padre, y de este lugar, aquí solo encontraras más dolor.

 _Déjame entrar._

Ψ

Cuando bajo las escaleras se dio cuenta de algo. Vio la recepción y descubrió que no había nadie, se extrañó un poco, bueno, no tanto, seguramente algo así paso horas antes, observó el reloj de la pared y seria poco para que el reloj marcara las cinco de la madrugada, Alfred no había dormido nada, pero realmente no tenía sueño. Se posiciono en el centro del vestíbulo y dio una mirada panorámica, no había nadie, estaba totalmente solo. Y si estaba totalmente solo ¿Cómo podía haber visto a alguien bajar por las escaleras?

Todas las habitaciones habían sido cerradas por lo acontecido horas antes y el único que podía hacerlo o el único que podía ser aquel que bajaba por las escaleras estaba en una cama, amarrado.

Se cuestionó, y supo que todo aquello era producto del sueño –que no estaba aún presente— y el miedo a la oscuridad, algo natural, la mente juega estas cosas cuando se enfrenta a lo que no puede definir estando a oscuras.

Se encamino de nuevo hacia las escaleras, dispuesto a retornar a su consultorio y de allí a una cama segura y caliente. Hacía mucho frio en ese lugar ahora que lo pensaba, quizá sea por la ventana rota. Miro hacia el ventanal. Había una escoba y una pala allí…y los fragmentos de vidrio seguían en el piso.

¿Acaso no era labor de las enfermeras limpiar aquello?, ya que el personal de limpieza no trabaja de noche.

Se quedó petrificado en la escalera un momento más. Alguien está bajando las escaleras, es un joven, su piel es morena, cabello ondulado y alborotado, no mira a Alfred en ningún momento cuando llega al final de los escalones. El psicólogo no se puede mover por el shock.

Es entonces que se da vuelta. Mira como aquel joven se aventura a pasar por los vidrios rotos y sale por la ventana.

Alfred no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo en detenerlo, por alguna razón que no encontró en su mente, simplemente no lo hizo, solo lo observo y este desapareció.

Alfred no lo sabía en ese momento, pero el había estado solo en todo el trascurso de ese tiempo.

Había una extraña sensación que percibes cuando algo no va a salir bien. Así se sentía Alfred cuando salió del edificio, con una extraña sensación en su cuerpo.

Vio a lo lejos, a alguien caminar, y supo que era aquel muchacho, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde salió, no podía avanzar tanto, además, parecía caminar muy despacio. Alfred a diferencia de él, se acercó con grandes pasos sobre la hierba. Se acercaban al inicio del bosque, y creyó conveniente apresurarse antes de que el muchacho se adentrara a este.

Antes de que se lo esperara el moreno volvió el cuerpo a él, como si lo estuvieran esperando. se detuvo.

Sus ojos en la oscuridad eran profundamente negros. Sonrió.

Alfred detuvo sus pasos hasta quedar a cierta distancia de él. Se quedó en silencio y ese silencio le ayudo a mover ciertos engranajes en su cabeza.

—…. ¿Luciano? –

El aludido arqueo sus cejas negras con asombro, y sonrió entre alegre y satisfecho. Asintió varias veces. Por el contrario Alfred hizo un rostro de estupefacción y asombro.

— ¿Eres Luciano? – Pregunto el medico acercándose a este que se alejó un poco descolocado.

—Si. — Luciano hizo gesto triste — ¿Julián no le conto de mí? –

Fue entonces que Alfred frunció el entrecejo sin estar menos confundido.

—…Lo hizo, pero tu…no existes. –

Luciano se vio a sí mismo, se vio los pies y las manos.

—…Pero si estoy aquí, tu puedes verme — Le dijo Luciano como si no entendiera del todo, luego de un momento, Luciano sonrió – Se fue por allá, ha logrado pasar la cerca.

— ¿De que estas hablando? – Pregunto el médico. Luciano lo vio con sus ojos oscuros.

—De Julián…Por supuesto –

Alfred frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué? No, Julián está amarrado en la enfermería.—

—No, está en el bosque. Yo lo vi –Repuso el mulato. Entonces el americano arrugo el entrecejo aun mas, vio a la boca oscura del bosque y luego a Luciano—

No sabía de qué iba todo esto, pero no le gustaba.

—Él está amarrado. –

—No. En serio, tienes que darte prisa—Le dijo con voz de prisa apremiante—

Alfred lo vio con sus ojos afilados, no le creía. Nada en absoluto. Es que Julián estaba en la enfermería con las manos y pies extendidos y amarrados. Resolló entonces.

—…Tienes que créeme. Vadim le hará daño—

—Vadim no existe – Dijo ya cansado del tema, comenzaba a tener frio y le dolió la cabeza de repente. Luciano observo a Alfred con sus ojos oscuros brillando sobrenaturalmente. –

—Oh no. Vadim existe…él es un especie de coleccionador de cosas… —Le dijo el mulato— debes de tener cuidado; el mayor logro del diablo es hacer creer que él no existe.

Luciano entonces dio un paso atrás, pero el gringo fue más rápido y le tomo del brazo antes de que intentara alejarse más de él. Al tocarlo lo sintió sólido, real, era imposible que fuera un fantasma o una alucinación. Alfred no estaba enfermo ni nada aparente.

La única forma de saberlo era llevando a Luciano de nuevo al edificio, despertar a Julián y pedir un par de respuesta porque era todo demasiado extraño ahora ¿Qué relación tenia Julián con este tal Luciano? ¿y cómo había salido de la habitación sin ser visto? ¿Qué era todo esto? Estaba demasiado confundido. Jalo a Luciano haca adelante, directo a el hospital, pero el mulato no quería moverse, ni cooperar, se retorció, y retorció el brazo con tal habilidad que Alfred termino soltándolo, entonces, Luciano le empujo y corrió hacia el bosque.

Alfred ya al borde de la irritación lo siguió hacia el bosque. No había tiempo de llamar a algún auxiliar o aparente.

El bosque era un boca de lobo, la luz de la noche, natural, apenas y penetraba en los espacios de los árboles. Escuchó el paso apresurado de Luciano avanzar y su risa burlesca, como si estuviera complacido de que lo persiguiera y lo estaba.

Luciano pasó por el hueco que había en el alambre hacia el otro lado, Alfred siquiera reparo en este espacio cuando atravesó el cercado de alambre. Había una leve inclinación, y se sostuvo de algunas ramas y arbusto. Luciano bajaba la pendiente con gran destreza, y sonría con orgullo al ver al médico intentando diferenciar el camino entre la poca luz.

Cuando Alfred volvió hacia atrás, hacia su retorno, se encontró totalmente desorientado. Miro al frente y Luciano se estaba burlando de él.

Alfred fue a donde estaba el. Sorprendentemente Luciano no escapo o huyo. Alfred iba a golpearlo sin ninguna culpa o ética profesional que se lo impidiera, estaba cansado de estos juegos, estas estupideces, a veces solo tena tantas ganas de golpear a alguien en el rostro.

Alfred iba a decir algo cuando Luciano puso el dedo entre sus labios y pidió silencio con sus ojos bien abiertos en señal de advertencia.

—Está cerca – Le dijo en un susurro bajo—

—Déjate de estupideces, es hora de regresar. Vamos…—Ordeno el médico, pero Luciano poco le importo, se adelantó hacia unos arbustos y se metió en ellos, llamo a Alfred con desespero y con algo de miedo para que se escondiera con él.

Pero Alfred no se movió de su lugar, entonces Luciano se sumergió en los arbustos, Alfred suspiro con cansancio, se llevó los dedos al tabique de la nariz y fue hacia el arbusto, donde metió las manos e intento localizar al moreno, pero no lo encontró, no había nadie allí.

— ¿A dónde te fuiste? –

Rastreo con las manos los arbustos pero no encontró a Luciano por ningún lado, se movió por los arboles cercanos, pero nada.

Maldijo en voz baja.

Volvió a recorrer algunos árboles con la mirada pero no encontró nada, oh esperen…Alfred afilo los ojos, se quedó viendo aquel espacio, se acercó con pasos cautelosos, alejándose de los arbustos, donde Luciano comenzaba a asomar su cabeza por la superficie de las ramas del arbusto.

Alguien avanza entre los árboles, camina despacio, Alfred también se acerca, debe tener cuidado de no provocar ruido, no quiere tener que perseguir a Luciano por segunda vez, Se oculta detrás del tronco de un árbol, justo adelante esta esa persona, aunque no puede verlo bien, sabe que es un paciente, tiene una pijama blanca y no es alguien muy alto que digamos. Alfred piensa que lo controlara. Es fuerte después de todo, un héroe quizá.

Alfred espero el momento, y salto sobre este. Luciano pensó que lo había engañado. Se abalanzó contra él y ambos cayeron contra el piso de tierra, la inclinación de la misma los hizo rodar un poco más hasta llegar a una parte plana. Alfred terminó boca arriba y el otro rodo dando vueltas ms adelante.

Cuando Alfred abrió los ojos, se encontró con un cielo brillante, algo desenfocado. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no tenía los lentes, los había perdido en la caída. Afilo la mirada. Y diviso a una persona a una pocos metros de ella que se levantaba,

Alfred no puede moverse para ese entonces. Escucha como esa persona se acerca.

—Luciano, ya déjate de juegos es hora de irnos. –Alcanzo a decir y busco sentarse, con gran esfuerzo para lo adolorido que se sentía. Miro a su alrededor en busca de los lentes, pero no los consiguió, lo detecto a unos metros de él. Fue a gatas por ellos y se los puso con cuidado, una parte del lente derecho se había roto y…volvió al frente.

Aquella persona apenas y había reparado en su presencia, estaba muy ocupada viéndose la herida de sus brazos. Poco tiempo después Alfred se percató que sus manos estaban húmedas. Las vio

Sangre.

Miro al frente. Luego al piso. Había un pequeño rastro y unas vendas en la tierra.

Alguien estaba bajando la pendiente, Alfred vuelve el rostro desesperadamente confundido, es Luciano, Alfred apenas y puede creerlo, se intenta levantar con su adolorido cuerpo.

— ¿Luciano?...—Pregunto una vez su visión lo enfoco bien — ¿Cómo…

Luciano estaba distraído, parecía tener miedo o estar algo intimidado por lo que tenía al frente. Cuando Alfred levanto la mirada hacia el frente, observo a Julián que se estaba viendo el brazo derecho con análisis, se había desprendido la venda y una nueva herida en el codo había comenzado a sangrar.

— ¿Julián? .¿Qué? –

El aludido levanto la mirada hacia él, lo vio profundamente. Dejo su codo tranquilo. Y fue con pasos rápidos hacia Alfred, mas antes de poder acercársele lo suficiente, Luciano corrió hacia el americano con son de protección. Julián se detuvo y retrocedió.

— ¿Qué coño está pasando aquí? Julián ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo saliste del hospital?... ¿que se traen ustedes dos?

El venezolano retrocedió algunos pasos más. Sonrió. Luciano hizo un sonido, un jadeo, un reconocimiento, apretó los labios.

—Lo ha dejado entrar.

— ¿Qué? –

—Vadim.

Julián sonrió mostrando los dientes. Luciano sintió un repentino miedo. Animo a Alfred a levantarse, pero el medico se levantó sin más, totalmente descolocado, confundido y adolorido. Observo a Julián con su mirada prejuiciosa, enfada ¡por supuesto! Luego de un momento más, lo detallo, tenía algo de sangre en las mangas, y el su pijama, estaba descalzo y herido en sus brazos.

—Maldición – Alfred dijo algo en inglés, algo que ningún de ellos entendió, o quizá si…— Se acabó, es hora de irnos.

Alfred fue hacia Julián, con decisión, este enseguida se alejó, pero Alfred no se dio por vencido y fue con él, Luciano se encontraba sinceramente nervioso, quería detener a Alfred, pero a su vez quería que Julián volviera, no sabía que consecuencias podía traer si Alfred lo tocaba.

Cuando tomo el antebrazo de Julián, el venezolano gruño, un dolor le atravesó el cráneo y busco alejarse, Alfred le había presionado una herida.

—Suéltame…—Pidió Julián. Alfred solo apretó más fuerte y se sintió bien al hacerlo, al lastimarlo, solo un poco. Luego de eso sintió su mano humedecerse. Era Sangre, pero al verlo bien, supo que no era normal –

Alfred miro a Luciano y luego a Julián

—Ambos vendrán conmigo y aclaran esta situación, sin mentiras, ni secretos, estoy cansado de tus verdades a medias –Miro a Julián y luego a Luciano – y tu aclaras como coño no estás en los registros…

Luego de eso, Luciano emitió algo parecido a un lamento y sus fuertes ojos negros reflejaron terror.

—Fredak lo estas lastimando. –Le dijo sin más Julián y con su mano libre apretó la muñeca del doctor—…Él dijo que lo soltaras. Da.

* * *

DamistaH.


	7. El comienzo

**TOSKA RETSEPTOR**

 **Capitulo siete.**

El retirarse no es huir, ni el esperar es cordura cuando el peligro sobrepuja a la esperanza.

 **Miguel de Cervantes** (1547-1616) **Escritor español.**

 _ **C**_ uando Julián apretó la muñeca de Alfred, este se vio en la obligación de soltarle, por el dolor. El americano lo vio con extrañeza, mas con sorpresa que otra cosa, le estaba apretando la muñeca con fuerza y se la apartaba lentamente. Vio su rostro y estaba impasible. ¿Cómo era posible…?

—Si. Es hora de irnos. Ya viene el sol – Dijo entonces el venezolano. No volvió a ver a ver a Alfred en aquel transcurso de tiempo. —

—What…?

Entonces, Julián lo soltó. Alfred se petrifico por un momento, como una piedra pegada al piso por la fuerza de gravedad, intento recomponerse. Luciano se acercó con rapidez.

—Julián…—Llamo. El aludido arqueo las cejas negra y sonrió, levanto un poco la cabeza y con un ademan de la mano Luciano comenzó a desvanecerse.

—Tú sí que eres entrometido, da…—Dijo el de cabello negro— pero sin ti nada de esto hubiera sido posible, Luciano…

Julián emitió una risita inocente, impropia de él, ajena, aterradora. Alfred apenas y podía recordar respirar para cuando vio a Luciano volverse cada vez más y más traslucido, podía ver más allá de él, los arboles detrás de su cabeza. Era imposible. Era imposible.

No podía estar pasando. La ciencia le decía que no podía estar pasando, la razón. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y…un sueño. Todo era un sueño, sí. Debía serlo, todo apuntaba a ese callejón. Un sueño. Estaba agotado. Aun seguida en su oficina, seguro se había quedado dormido en el escritorio, si, si, si debía de ser eso, debía serlo, debía serlo.

Pero si todo era sueño y esto era parte de su imaginación, ¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan nítido?, la brisa fría, la oscuridad, el sentimiento de terror.

¡Tenía que despertar!

Cerro los ojos y en el silencio intento concentrarse, intento despertar, lo había hecho antes podía hacerlo ahora, podía controlar a su mente, estudio para eso. Podía hacerlo. Se dio cuenta entonces en su meditación que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Temblaba irreparablemente, y se percató que la temperatura había descendido drásticamente rápido.

Suspiro y su aliento se hizo visible.

Abrió los ojos y se observó a Julián mirándolo atentamente. No tenía el brillo juvenil y alegre que siempre había percibido los días anteriores, y su color de ojos incluso era diferente. Oscuros, ámbar. Cuando Alfred miro a Julián, este que tenía una mueca seria en su rostro pálido, sonrió como si estuviera complacido.

—No es un sueño. — Le dejo en claro eso. — ¿Lo ves? Aun estas aquí.

Julián comenzó a reírse bajito.

— ¿Dónde está Luciano? –Le pregunto el psicólogo al no verlo cerca, solo estaban Julián y el, y nadie más. Luciano había desaparecido — ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿qué está pasando? Julián… ¿Qué estás haciendo? .

Un pequeño silencio y luego el venezolano afilo la mirada.

—No tienes ni una idea de lo que ocurre ¿verdad? – Le pregunto – Sí que eres cabeza dura, veras, pensaba que eras un poco más inteligente, pero creo que no. Ustedes los hombres de ciencias son realmente estúpido.

Alfred no comprendía.

—Dzulian se fue…—

—¿…?—

—Él se marchó. Estaba tan cansado. Da…—Le dijo e hizo un gesto de tristeza como si sintiera empatía del sufrimiento del nombrado

—Trastorno de personalidad.

El paciente sonrió.

—Oh, por perun…—Aquel ser bufo, se ríe entretenido – No…Dzulián no está enfermo ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ….ah ya, quieres ver todo siempre al lente de la ciencia…

—Julián, ven conmigo, volvamos al hospital.

El paciente parecía entretenido. Sonreía con calma y veía al doctor con algo parecido a la compasión.

—De verdad eres estúpido, Fredak…un ciego, estúpido. Dzulián no volverá contigo, no volverá a ese lugar, se quedara conmigo…yo lo cuidare bien. Conmigo no tendrá que soportarte.

—… ¿Quién eres tú?—

—Tú lo sabes— Le contesto, y luego sonrío infantilmente— pero ya que eres un tonto, te lo volveré a decir; Soy Vadim.

Alfred frunció el ceño con preocupación e impresión, fue inmediatamente hacia Julián y le tomo de los hombros, lo zarandeo un poco. Eso era imposible, primero Luciano y ahora esto.

—…Julián, no, _escúchame._

—Creo que él ya te ha escuchado lo suficiente. –

—Tienes que volver al hospital. Esto es grave, ven, vamos. – intento moverlo pero fue imposible. Estaba pegado a piso –

—No dejare que me lo quites…la única razón por la cual sigues vivo, es porque me dijo que no te hiciera daño. –

— ¿Qué? …—Alfred frunció el ceño, aquellas palabras eran muy crueles— Tu nunca podrás hacerme daño.

Julián frunció el ceño.

Físicamente no. Solo mirarlo, el cuerpo de Julián era pequeño, delgado y dudaba que pudiera lastimarlo en ese momento…

—Esto es solo una manifestación de tu enfermedad –

El rostro del paciente se deformo en molestia.

—Dzulian. _No. esta. enfermo._

—Ven conmigo. –Insistió Alfred tercamente.

—Dije que no.

—Julián, por favor. –Suplico

— _No soy Dzulian._ –Le ratifico con ira en su voz y esta comenzaba a deformarse, gruesa y profunda, casi espectral. Alfred se estremeció – vete.

—No me iré sin ti. Tú no quieres estar solo. No quieres esto. — Alfred insistió, lo zarandeó un poco más, este solo se dejó y el simple contacto de Alfred le causaba repugnancia al paciente – Sé que quiere volver a ver a David pero no es la forma.

El paciente comenzó a reírse. Mostro sus dientes en una mueca de burla.

— ¿A _Devida_?...está muerto, ¿lo recuerdas?, aunque esta muerto todos hablan de el – Le dijo con aire burlesco y algo fastidioso – desde que murió, no paran de dar vuelta a su alrededor…como si aún existiera…

Julián dijo algo en un idioma inentendible. Lo dijo muy rápido, aparento ser una maldición en ruso, algo que solo le causaba repulsión.

— ¿crees que quiero ver a _Devida_? ¿De verdad? …Estas colmando mi paciencia _Fredack…_ —La ira fue notoria en su habla, apretó los dientes. Parecía estar conteniéndose. Alfred se dio cuenta que Julián estaba frio…frio como la muerte —… _Devida_ era un estorbo. Un peón. Como tú. Un estorbo entre _Dzulian_ y yo…

—…Era tu hermano. –

—Era un _estorbo_ , ni siquiera era de su sangre… – Sus ojos ámbar brillaron con fuerza al decir aquello— Solo lo desplazaba…no lo quería cerca de _Dzulian, Dzulian_ es mío…mío.

Alfred se alejó de él, sintiendo grima. Fue entonces que algo paso. Algo parecía haberse terminado. Algo finalizo, no sabía cómo, pero el ambiente se sentía diferente, Julián cerro los ojos suavemente, relajo sus facciones.

Alfred no sabría cómo interpretar lo que sentía, pero era como un ligero miedo, miedo a no saber lo que sucedía, algo le decía que debía de alejarse, que algo pasaría. Pego la espalda de algo y se detuvo. Un árbol.

No. Los arboles no respiran.

Se dio vuelta rápidamente. Tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitía. Retrocedió al solo darse cuenta que allí había una persona, retrocedió hacia donde estaba Julián que se encontraba algo aturdido. Él Venezolano se levantaba poco a poco mareado, parecía haberse caído. Cuando vio hacia adelante se sorprendió en gran manera.

—Vadim…—dijo al verlo.

— _Privet_ – Saludó este; Alto, pálido, completamente vestido de negro…cabello ceniza, sus ojos brillantes como dos perlas de ámbar. Era exactamente como se lo había descrito Julián en aquel momento. Solo que en esta ocasión no estaba sonriendo — ¿Quieres llevarte a _Dzulian_ lejos de mí, Fredack? …¿con tus pastillas, terapias y…luz del sol?

Vadim se inclinó hacia el doctor, que era mucho más pequeño que él y aquello era un gesto aterrador, su cercanía era inquietante.

— ¿Quién querría estar allí, _contigo?_

Alfred retrocedió hacia donde estaba el paciente. Vadim era asfixiante, su sola presencia hacia el aire frio cada vez más denso, el doctor sintió un miedo irreparable lo vio con cautela, jamás había visto a alguien como él.

—… ¿Piensas que puedes ayudar _a Dzulian, da_? – Hablo el ser con ironía. Alfred no sabía de qué era capaz aquel ser, pero algo sabia, era peligroso ¿de dónde había salido? ¿Cómo había aparecido sin ser visto? Era tan grande ¿Cómo es que sus pasos son tan ligeros? –

Alfred no llego a contestarse estas preguntas al momento, no podía perder tiempo en ello, su instinto le decía que debía huir. Salvaguardarse, ir al hospital, llamar a la policía y arreglar toda esta situación.

—La policía no vendrá…no llegaras al hospital. –

—No, Vadim, no le hagas nada –exclamo el paciente al escucharlo. Alfred volvió a verlo

— ¿Le conoces? –Alfred le pregunto

—Deja que se vaya – Pidió Julián, ignorando por completo el desconcierto del americano –

Vadim parecía meditarlo. _Seriamente._ Su rostro inmaculado estaba pintado por la seriedad y la repulsión, dejar a Alfred le quitaría la jugosa satisfacción de acabar con él. Sin embargo no le respondió, estaba renuente a aceptar algo así.

—Por favor…

—No pienso irme – Le espetó Alfred a Julián, haciéndose notar, no se iría de allí, tenía miedo, pero no podía dejar a Julián solo con él. Aunque esto era un sueño –o eso creía el – no podía hacer algo así, no era heroico. — Julián, tienes que tratarte, no es…esto no es…

—No quiero volver allí.

—Ya lo ha dicho, ¿Por qué no desapareces?— Vadim le dijo.

—Julián…escúchame, no es la solución, no puedes huir de tus problemas…

El paciente se alejó de él. No quería escucharlo, no quería tenerlo cerca. No quería volver, no quería ser tratado.

—Déjame solo, Alfred, cállate y vete. Solo quiero que te vayas – Le pidió Julián con una voz baja y algo abatida. –

—No quieres eso.

—Tu no sabes nada… —Le espeto el menor y se alejó cada vez más de él. –

—Lo sabré si me lo dices—

Vadim no parecía estar contento con esto. Fulminaba a Alfred con la mirada, aunque quisiera no podía moverse, no podía simplemente hacer su voluntad, no aun, no allí. Por mucho que quisiera romperle el cuello en dos a Alfred tenía que esperar.

—Yo no quiero… por favor, solo vete, ahora. –Julián le pidió.

— ¿Por qué? Estabas haciendo un buen trabajo. Estabas progresando, no lo entiendo…

—Tú no lo entiendes. —Le dijo Vadim entonces —…Dzulian no está enfermo.

—Oh, cállate. Tú no eres real aquí. — Alfred grito, enojado con él, enojado consigo, cansado de no entender. Vadim gruño, apretó la mandíbula pero no se movió. Como Alfred esperaba, no se movería, no podía hacerle daño, porque esto era un sueño y él no era real ¿verdad?.

Todo esto era un sueño y terminaba cuando llevara a Julián al hospital, de vuelta. De retorno.

Volvió a ver a Julián un momento más. Quería convencerlo, quería llevarlo de regreso, quería ayudarle, pero no sabía cómo. Estaba entrando en una negación muy fuerte. Entonces lo toco, y estaba helado.

—Julián…escúchame

Este volvió a verlo con sus ojos ámbar brillando.

Alfred se echó para atrás de la impresión

—Sigues pensando que esto es un juego y que tu serás el héroe… ¿Crees que esto es personal?...no pudiste salvar a tu hermano, y tampoco puedes salvar a Dzulian…

Alfred busco a su alrededor y no encontró a Vadim por ningún lado. Fue entonces que experimento un fuerte temor, Julián se le abalanzó encima, ambos cayeron y con su mano le atrapo la garganta, apretó en fuerza y Alfred casi pierde el aire de los pulmones.

—…Creo que tu estas en una negación, Fredak…— Le dijo este y apretó la garganta. Iba a matarlo, iba a robarle el oxígeno de sus pulmones—…

Alfred no podía creer que Julián pudiera llegar a ser tan fuerte. No podía sacárselo de encima, era como si pesara más de lo que realmente aparentaba.

—Voy a decirte algo…en serio me caes mal, me recuerdas a Devida, era insoportablemente terco…—Clavo las uñas aunque cortas en su cuello, Alfred gimió de dolor– No sé qué le veía Dzulian a Devida, en serio, fue muy difícil entenderlo, pero fue más fácil deshacerme de él. Si Fredak, Devida no murió en un accidente, yo lo aventé contra el gran camión…

Alfred tenso la mandíbula, sintió un fuerte mareo que casi lo deja inconsciente.

—Sé que Dzulian se siente culpable al respecto, pero no hay nada que el tiempo y algo de cuidado no arregle.

—… ¿Qué…coño estas diciendo…arhhg. –

— ¿sabes por qué La madre de Julián lo odia?, ¿Por qué su padre nunca estará satisfecho? …¿sabes por qué termino con su novia?... – El ser sonrío con maldad, Alfred no reconocía ninguna de sus facciones— ¿no te conto de su abuela…verdad?

Entonces comenzó a reír. Alfred apretó las manos sobre las muñecas del otro, quería reducir la presión pero se le estaba haciendo verdaderamente imposible, tosió adolorido y sintió como su garganta comenzaba a arder.

—Como él dijo, No. Sabes. Nada. Da. ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrás ayudarlo? Le han hecho mucho daño aquí.

—Nooohg...—Alfred apretó los dientes, apenas y podía mantener el tren de sus pensamientos— Tu le has…hecho todo ese daño. Va—Vadim… — Alfred dijo entre sus dientes, El otro no se inmuto, ni siquiera borro la sonrisa de su rostro. – Eres…un monstruo

—Ya no importa, el vendrá conmigo y tu –Apretó con fuerza— estarás muerto para entonces.

Si era un sueño.

¿Por qué se sentía tan real?

No podía dejar que eso pasara, que le permitiera aquello.

Movió las manos hacia la cabeza de Julián, pero no podía alcanzarla, este extendía el cuello y por un momento relajo el agarre, Alfred aprovecho ese descuido y respiro, tomo un nuevo respiro y se movió frenéticamente con la intensión de que el cuerpo que tenía encima perdiera el equilibrio.

Se meneó, agarro todo su impulso y se revolvió de lado, Julián quedo boca arriba y Alfred se le coloco encima y antes de que el paciente atacara, Alfred le agarro las manos, fue difícil mantenerlas quietas, tenía una fuerza descomunal.

— ¡ALEJATE DE EL!

Alfred no lo entendió en ese momento, sus lentes estaban algo torcidos, pero no le importo con tal de mantener a Julián…o Vadim quieto.

Cuando pego las manos de Julián en la tierra, presionadas contra su peso este por fin se quedó quieto. El barro y las hojas manchaban su pijama y su rostro al igual que Alfred.

—…Voy a matarte, Alfred…voy a matarte.

El americano no entendía tanto odio en esas palabras, resentimiento.

— ¿…De verdad…—Alfred respiro agitado, su corazón era un tambor enloquecido por el miedo en su pecho —…tú no eres Julián?

— ¡Por supuesto que no lo soy! –Vadim grito y levanto un poco el cuello hacia Alfred. — Dzulian no podría matar ni a una mosca. ¡Yo soy él va a matarte, como maté a Devida, así nadie va a poder arrebatármelo!

Alfred escucho todo aquello y sintió repulsión, grima, miedo. Se distrajo y Vadim libero una de sus manos y se aferró a sus hombros. Clavo sus uñas. Gimió de dolor. Entonces el doctor golpeo el rostro del paciente. Este volvió el rostro con un gruñido, respiro y escupió sangre. Se quedó quieto un momento.

Alfred había golpeado a Julián.

Julián era de Vadim

Vadim odiaba que maltrataran sus cosas…

Se quedó quieto por un momento más.

Julián volvió el rostro hacia Alfred, se relamió el labio roto, y afilo la mirada, oscureciéndola.

—Julián, reacciona. —

—Él no está aquí. —

Alfred gruño con impotencia, no quería seguir escuchando a Vadim, no ahora, necesitaba llegar a Julián y hacerlo volver.

Le tomo de las manos nuevamente. Forcejearon.

—Julián, escúchame. –

—El no puede oírte~~-

Vadim movió las manos de Julián de forma errática, gruño y movió las piernas inquieto.

—Escúchame…—Alfred respiro hondo. —…Mi…Mi madre murió cuando Mathew y yo éramos pequeños.

— ¿A quién le importa esa mierda?—

—…Mi padre siempre pensaba que Matt era muy blando para su edad, y culpaba a mi madre. Sin embargo…Matt era el más inteligente de los dos, el más paciente y definitivamente el más prudente, pero mi padre no lo veía así.

Vadim gruño con total impaciencia, se removía inquieto..

—Siempre decía lo débil y diferente que era Matt , siempre me comparaba y yo…casi nunca hacia nada para detenerlo. Le tenía miedo a mi padre, quería que me aceptaran, pero no tenía en cuenta que Matt sufría por mi indiferencia.

Alfred observo el rostro arrugado de Julián, la ira lo hacía ver amenazante, con una fiera que le saltaría en cualquier momento.

—Cuando entre a la universidad, Matt decayó, en una depresión, y le recetaron antidepresivos, yo estaba en la universidad y solo podía ir verlo en mis vacaciones, mi hermano se estaba muriendo de tristeza y ni siquiera me importo…Se lo que es perder a un hermano, lo que padeció Matt era solo mi culpa. Jamás lo defendí, jamás estuve con el cuándo realmente me necesitaba…—Alfred sintió sus ojos arder y por alguna razón Julián no se movía, solo lo observaba enfadado — ...Sé que tu querías a tu hermano. Te entiendo perfectamente…se lo que sientes.

Hizo una pausa, Los ojos de Julián se oscurecieron, apretó los dientes y mostro su dentadura enrojecida por la sangre como amenaza.

—No querías que nada le pasara, siempre estuvo contigo ¿verdad?, David te quería.

—Lo desplazaba

—Solo te desplazaba a ti Vadim. No soportabas que el fuera feliz con alguien más, eres un psicópata, Tu nunca podrás reemplazar el puesto de David en Julián, tú no sabes nada del amor, o la amistad. –

— ¿Estas analizándome?... ¿apuesto a que tu si lo sabes?...me pregunto si tu hermano lo sabe de ti.

—El único culpable de lo que le paso a Matt fue mi padre y yo –Admitió Alfred con pesar— no ayude a mi hermano, pero no por eso voy a dejar que Julián se vaya contigo, tu solo le provoca más dolor.

Vadim le gruño. Se arqueo hacia adelante buscando morderlo. O herirlo, pero Alfred lo esquivo.

—Julián no es tuyo.

—Si lo es. ¿Crees que quiere estar en este mundo? Es muy grande, jamás podrá comprenderlo, estará solo y tratado como un enfermo.

—Julián está enfermo. –Alfred le golpeo la mejilla repentinamente, El rostro del paciente volvió nuevamente y jadeo como si contuviera su indignación, ira. — tu eres su enfermedad. Y tienes que salir de él.

—El me dejo entrar, Fredack y no saldré. —

—Dudo que quiera estar con alguien que destruyó su familia, y lo dejo solo en este mundo. Julián sé que David no hubiera querido esto para ti. —Alfred le tomo de ambos lados del cuello de la camisa— Eres una buena persona Julián, no te escondas del mundo, él no te debe nada. Se valiente por David. Todo estará bien.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el aire. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que el sol estaba saliendo lentamente. Vadim observo detenidamente a Alfred. Se quedó quieto por un momento y luego sonrío, era inútil. Julián estaba dormido, eso quería decir que no podía escuchar ni una décima de lo que decía.

—El mundo cree que es un enfermo, su madre lo odia, su padre es un maldito indiferente, su hermano está muerto y está encerrado en un edificio con un montón de desadaptados… ¿de qué mundo le hablas, Alfred? .-Vadim le espeto con crueldad - ¿piensas que el de verdad te está escuchando? …

Era simple; Iba a matar a Alfred y todo terminaría para él.

—…No Alfred…Dzulián vendrá conm… —

Se detuvo en seco, abrió los ojos como platos, se sacudió con violencia y comenzó a toser con fuerza, Alfred se extrañó, se removió un poco y vio como el cuerpo de Julián busco la manera de darse vuelta para toser, sentía la garganta seca, como si hubiera un desierto en ella. Alfred se levantó de encima y fue cuando este se dio vuelta por completo. Parecía querer vomitar, Alfred se acercó a él, y vio que escupía una especie de ceniza, mezclada con sangre. Se retorció, y pego la cabeza de la tierra. Le dolía el pecho, escucho como respiraba con dificultad.

Luego de eso comenzó a llorar, y a toser.

—Julián… ¿Julián?— Le puso la mano en la espalda y este volvió a verlo con una mirada triste, sus labios estaban demasiados rojos y tenía los ojos azules demasiado acuosos, cerró los ojos y dejo brotar algunas lágrimas. —

—Lo siento…—Alcanzo a decir, limpiándose la boca y los ojos y comenzó a llorar irreparablemente por unos minutos—…Lo siento. Yo solo quería…Él me dijo…uhg…

—Ya…— Alfred lo vio compasivo, le acaricio la espalda con suavidad – todo estará bien—

— ¿Co…como podrá estar…b—bien? – Pregunto sin poder contenerse

—Solo lo estará. – Le dijo Alfred luego de suspirar, le dedico una sonrisa, y le abrazo palmoteándole la espalda— no es tu culpa, Julián, todo estará bien.

Se quedaron así por unos segundos, antes de que Julián se moviera, y asomo la mirada por el hombro de Alfred. Detrás de él, a unos pasos, Vadim aparecía, desprendía ceniza y no estaba nada contento. Julián se alarmo. Se alejó del cálido abrazo.

— ¡Tenemos que irnos! –Dijo rápidamente, Alfred volvió atrás y observo a Vadim, su cuerpo parecía hecho de arena negra, era enorme y estaba más que molesto. Enseguida se angustio. —

— ¡Corre! – Alfred sintió como Julián le tomaba del hombro y se levantaban, corrieron, pasando por unos árboles, la luz del sol los atravesaba.

Vadim parecía volar a través de ellos con rapidez, persiguiendo a ambos, Alfred se hubiera quedado paralizado por lo que había presenciado, era algo que jamás había visto, como un demonio salido del averno. No deseaba que nadie experimentara aquello.

No era un sueño.

Era real.

Julián le sostenía de la mano y le obligaba a correr, lo movió de su impresión e incredulidad y ahora estaba corriendo en un bosque que no conocían. Mal momento para recordar que solo había dormido dos horas.

Se movieron y se adentraron en un espacio donde los arboles eran tan espesos que la luz del sol no podía penetrar allí. Miraron hacia atrás y no había rastro del demonio, ni un sonido de él. Julian lo sintió aproximarse a pesar de no saber de dónde,.

—Ven…— Le dijo a Alfred muy bajito y lo empujo a unos arbustos, Alfred obedeció sin más, se escondió y luego Julián se escondió con el— allí viene…—le susurro. Y luego pidió silencio con un dedo en sus labios—

Se quedaron quieto, olfateando cualquier posible sonido. Alfred se dio cuenta que estaba comenzando a temblar, quizás el miedo o la adrenalina, no lo sabía bien, pero Julián también estaba temblando. Aun le sostenía de la mano y no paraba de agitarse. Intento regular su respiración. No había ningún ruido a su alrededor. Julián volvió la mirada hacia Alfred expectante.

—… ¿Se fue? –Alfred pregunto con su voz baja. Julián miro entre las ramas, pero era muy difícil ver por allí, no estaba seguro. Como Alfred no obtuvo respuesta se movió e intento asomarse por encima del borde de la rama—…Creo que ya se fue.

Alfred volvió a esconderse y observo a Julián.

—…Volvamos al hospital y…—Julián escucho cuando lo estuvo viendo, luego sintió algo extraño, algo presiono su tobillo y lo arrastro, atravesó las ramas del arbusto, lastimándose, su cuello termino rasguñado y su rostro. Alfred intento aferrarse a su mano pero estaba tan resbalosa por el sudor y el barro que se le fue como arena— ¡Julián!

Como una bala salió del arbusto y fue hacia el venezolano que estaba siendo arrastrado por un especie de sombra, negra, arenosa, Julián grito y enterró las uñas del suelo para poder perder rapidez, se lastimo y gruño de dolor.

No quería ir, no quería ir.

— ¡Alfred, ayúdame! — Grito entonces, gimoteó de impotencia y zarandeo su cuerpo, aferrándose a todo lo que veía pasar, pero era inútil. — ¡Ayúdame!¡Alfred!

El psicólogo corrió y se abalanzo para atraparlo, afortunadamente le pudo tomar del antebrazo, cuando la sombra lo jalo, Julián grito por la presión, no solo de su tobillo, si no de su brazo herido, aún estaba herido. Alfred le apretaba con fuerza y el dolor era casi insoportable.

Julián grito de dolor.

Alfred se sostuvo de su otra mano.

— ¡No me sueltes, Alfred! ¡Alfred, no me quiero ir…! –Julián parecía suplicarle. Dos lágrimas bañaron el rostro sucio de Julián, estaba llorando —

—No…no te voy a soltar Julián—

La sombra continuaba jalándolo con fuerza, y pronto era una completa oscuridad la que se acercaba detrás de él. Vadim no lo dejaría. No sería así de fácil. Era suyo, lo quería, lo necesitaba, Julián era especial, él debía de tenerlo.

Zarandeo el pie, pero esta presencia no lo abandonaba.

—…Julián, Julián, mírame, todo va a estar bien –

—Tengo miedo…—Dijo entre sollozos, apretó los dedos contra la mano de Alfred. – El jamás va a dejarme.

Alfred lo vio profundamente, pronto se vio arrastrado un poco. Apretó los labios y miro a Julián a los ojos. Se mantuvo fuertemente aferrado a la tierra, soltó el antebrazo de Julián y se sostuvo de una raíz. Apretó la mano del latino.

— _pozvol'te mne v (1) —_ Se escuchó en el aire, una voz de ultratumba. Eco infernal, Julián tembló de miedo y comenzó a jadear de ansiedad.

—Ya viene… —

—No Julián, no le tengas miedo, se valiente… —

—pozvol'te mne v

—No estás solo Julián, mírame, mírame…—Alfred se agitaba, aquella frase hizo eco en su cabeza, no sabía lo que significaba pero sabía que no era bueno…—

Algo le toma de la cintura al doctor, es grueso y le robo el aire y la fuerza. Julián pierde el agarre, se aferra a la tierra con desespero. Alfred es apretado por este nuevo agarre.

— ¡Alfred!, No...No, no, no…—Escavó en la tierra, con desespero, miro hacia atrás, — No, suéltame… ¡suelta! ¡Suéltame, Maldita sea!

Un fuerte viento le golpeo el rostro.

— _pozvol'te mne v_

— ¡No! Suéltame ahora…—Julián grito con fuerza y se lastimo la garganta al hacerlo, se retorció y sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, luego de eso, algo lo empujó hacia la tierra, como si se sentaran en su espalda. –

Alfred se retorcía pesadamente en el suelo. Sus lentes se habían caído, y aunque los hubiera tenido, estaría igual de borroso, solo puede ver a Julián echado en el piso, intentando moverse, guiñó de dolor, solo hasta lo que sus pulmones se lo permiten.

—No…—Alfred parpadea, ve a Julián— no lo dejes…entrar.

Julián estiro su brazo hacia el americano que también hacia lo mismo, o eso intentaba en su adolorido estado. Iba a terminar, nada se podía hacer contra algo que no podía ver, que no podía tocar, que no entendías.

Vadim solo tenía que esperar. Así como espero con David, esperaría un poco más con Alfred.

Alfred poco a poco sintió los parpados pesarle, cuando sintió la mano de Julián tocar sus dedos se quedó quieto. Entonces cerró los ojos agotado.

—Es hora de irnos Da. –Vadim apretó la muñeca de Julián, la derecha, esa que sostenía los dedos de Alfred. –

Vadim odiaba tanto que lo tocara.

—Ya está muerto. –

—No… —Julián se movió sobre Alfred, y Vadim solo pudo rodar los ojos con impaciencia. Observo como el azabache se movía hacia el cuerpo durmiente del americano, acariciaba el cabello rubio y lo zarandeaba— No…no,…no, no,… ¡Por qué lo hiciste!, Alfred despierta. ¡Alfred! ¡Alfred!

—Ni siquiera lo conocías, no tiene caso derramar lágrimas por el… —

— ¡Cállate! ¡Eres un maldito! –Apretó el cuerpo de Alfred. Vadim permitió que lo hiciera— ¡No pienso ir contigo!

Vadim arqueo ambas cejas, Julián le estaba respondiendo. Frunció el ceño.

—No es una opción…—

—Déjame solo. –

—…Ya lo estas. ¿Qué creen que pensaran cuando te encuentren con Alfred muerto?—

Julián no quería escucharlo, no quería que siguiera hablando. Quería que se fuera, que se alejara de él y de Alfred.

— ¡Déjame solo! –

Allí, Vadim hizo un gesto con el labio. Impaciente

—Vendrás –Se acercó a él, casi al momento Julián se alejó, pocos centímetros intentando mover el cuerpo de Alfred y lo cubrió en son de protección. Vadim se agacho, le intento tocar, pero el latino se alejó, dejando a Vadim con la mano extendida, movió los dedos decepcionado.

— ¡No te acerques!

—No me hagas noquearte— Le dijo.

—Aléjate de mí…—Le espeto con odio. –Vete. Lárgate.

—Cállate… —Vadim se acercó cara a cara a el –

Su aura oscura, absorbió la poca luz del lugar.

Vadim apretó los labios, y gruño como un animal conteniéndose.

—Vete y nunca regreses. –

—Estarás solo, odiado, marginado…nadie va quererte. Ven conmigo, es un lugar mejor para ti…–

Julián apretó la mandíbula, sin embargo no dejo de estar firme cubriendo el cuerpo de Alfred, protegiéndolo—

—Vete –

Entonces, Julián sintió una presión en el cuello.

— ¡Vendrás quieras o no!

—No Déjame! – Julián grito y se lastimo, golpeo el brazo de Vadim y se asemejo a golpear hielo solido— ¡Nunca iré contigo! ¡Me has quitado todo!

—Nunca tuviste nada

—¡Eso es mentira! ¡Vete y déjame! ¡No quiero verte!— Julián esta histérico. Un corriente de viento le golpeo a ambos, fue extraño, Vadim olfateo el aire— ¡Vete!

Y esa orden le perforo en el cráneo, Vadim lo soltó de mala gana.

— ¡Cállate!—Le ordeno y le dio un golpe con la mano abierta en la mejilla, Julián volvió el rostro, escupió sangre.

Vadim apretó los labios y su mirada se oscureció, la voz de Julián le martillaba en el cerebro. Apretó los ojos algo aturdido, Vadim observo a Julián con detenimiento, no lo reconocía.

—Vete de una maldita vez de mi vida. Quiero que te vayas…— Le ordeno, Vadim reacciono, quedándose tieso. — No quiero que regreses, no soy tuyo, soy mío.

Vadim gruño, quería asustarlo pero Julián le gruño de vuelta, como si le retara.

Retrocedió, y el viento le empujó hacia atrás, por un momento sintió que alguien le había empujado el pecho, El viento alboroto las hojas y los arboles silbaron.

—Dzulian…detente ahora. –

No le hizo caso alguno. El viento le empujo. Vadim vio a su alrededor, pero no encontró a nadie o nada responsable de aquel cima.

—vas a arrepentirte…—

—Lo dudo—

Vadim le perforo con la mirada penetrante. Intento avanzar hacia el pero no pudo moverse. Algo lo detenía. ¿Qué era aquello? Miro a su alrededor y se vio aplastado por un presencia desconocida, era extraño, Vadim sintió que se asfixiaba. Cayo al piso de repente, miro a Julián.

— ¡Deja de hacerlo!

Julián no respondió, realmente el latino también se encontraba algo sorprendido. Vadim se retorció y tosió cenizas, fulmino al venezolano como si pidiera una explicación, Julián lo ignoro. Su cabello comenzó a desprender arena y Vadim experimento miedo por primera vez ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo?

—¿Qué…?—Se llevó las manos al rostro y este se desprendía como arena muy fina, olio a madera quemada y tierra húmeda— ¡que me estás haciendo! ¡ _Blayak!_

Se intentó levantar pero no pudo ni mantenerse con las rodillas. Algo le estaba despedazando. El viento se llevaba los pedazos. Julián arrastraba el cuerpo de Alfred lejos de el… Tenía miedo. Vadim estaba sufriendo sus gruñidos eran como un bestia.

— _Dzu...lian. —_

—Muérete de una vez…— Julián pensó.

Vadim cerró los ojos lentamente, y fue entonces que su cuerpo se desvaneció. Un fuerte viento se llevó sus cenizas.

Alfred abrió los ojos casi al momento, los movió, viendo a su alrededor. Julián aun miraba a aquel lugar con sorpresa y confusión. ¿Había sido él? Volvió a ver a Alfred lentamente…

— ¡Alfred! –Exclamo al encontrar sus ojos abiertos. Se llenó de un leve bienestar al verlo.

Este sonrío lentamente.

—Hola, Julián. –Le saludo y lo observo con la mirada afilada como si lo detallara bien –No te ves muy bien.

Julián arrugo el entrecejo. Toco el rostro de Alfred y se sintió extraño, ese no era Alfred.

—Tu…estas…

—Tranquilo, no fue tu culpa –Dijo el, y Julián solo pudo acercarse más, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al reconocerlo—…

—Lo siento…yo no quería.

El sonrío con calma.

—Estas perdonado –

Julián asintió. Apretó los labios, y enorme peso salió de él.

—Que valientes eres… —Alfred rio y comenzó a toser, tanto esfuerzo que había tenido ese cuerpo, cuando se detuvo agrego con una sonrisa radiante —…cuídate mucho, Julián. Siempre voy a estar contigo.

Julián se pegó al pecho de él, no quería que se fuera, si tan solo pudiera hacer que se quedara, Sintió como este le recibía con una de sus manos. Y le abrazo la espalda.

—La abuela dice que también estará contigo, ella dice que te quiere…. Yo también. Te quiero hermano.

Cuando sintió la mano laxa reventó a llorar. Lloro hasta quedarse dormido. Mientras que sol se alzaba sin timidez y entraba por cada rincón de ese lugar. La luz en poco tiempo ilumino cada rincón oscuro.

* * *

Notas del autor

1- Déjame Entrar.

 **DamistaH**

25 9 16


End file.
